If You Honor What They Fight For
by Ace Venom
Summary: OT AU. Dark Leia. Complete.
1. Act I: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Limited. All characters, locations, objects and concepts are used without permission. No profit is being made.

**If You Honor What They Fight For**

Act I - Seduction

Chapter 1 

Visions of Han Solo and Leia Organa had plagued Luke Skywalker's mind for many days, visions of their pain and anguish at the hands of some great evil. His Jedi training on Dagobah had opened his mind to many things, but he was always the realist, always the impulsive youth. As he prepared to board his X-Wing, Luke was once again acting on impulse, opting to save his friends rather than finish his training.

"Luke!" Master Yoda shouted. The old green alien strode towards Luke, supported by his cane. "You must complete the training."

The young rebel turned to address the short Jedi Master. "I can't keep the vision out of my head," Luke revealed. "They're my friends. I've got to help them." 

"You must not go!" Yoda pleaded.

Luke had had enough. Raising his voice, he said, "But Han and Leia will die if I don't!"

Then, Luke heard the voice of a dead friend. "You don't know that," the ghost said.

Luke turned to face the source of the voice, bewildered as Ben Kenobi materialized near Yoda. He had always trusted Ben's kind wisdom.

"Even Yoda cannot see their fate," Ben said.

"But I can help them!" Luke told Ben. "I feel the Force!"

Ben said, "But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force."

Yoda sensed that Ben's words were having an affect on Luke, so he said, "Yes, yes. To Obi-Wan you listen. The cave. Remember your failure at the cave!" 

"But I've learned so much since then," Luke said, addressing Yoda. "Master Yoda, I promise I will return and finish what I've begun. You have my word."

Yoda cast his eyes towards the ground, feeling a brief moment of sadness at Luke's declaration.

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants," Ben said. "That is why your friends are made to suffer." 

"And that is why I have to go," Luke countered.

Ben sadly said, "Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader."

"You won't," Luke confidently replied.

"Stopped they must be," Yoda said, regaining his composure. "On this it all depends. Only a fully trained Jedi Knight with the Force as his ally will conquer Vader and his Emperor. If you end your training now, if you choose the quick and easy path as Vader did, you will become an agent of evil."

"Patience!" Ben pleaded.

"And sacrifice Han and Leia?" Luke snapped. 

"If you honor what they fight for, yes," Yoda replied firmly, forcing Luke to pause.

If Ben's words were true, then the suffering of his friends implied that Vader was setting a trap for Luke. It was not in his nature to turn and run, but he had always trusted Ben before. Ben had introduced him to the Force. Ben had saved Luke and his friends on the Death Star. Ben had given Luke the courage to dive into the Force so he could make the lethal shot to destroy the Death Star. And most importantly, Ben had put Luke on the path to becoming a Jedi by leading him to Dagobah. If he had always trusted Ben before…

"Ben, I can feel their pain," Luke told his deceased friend. "The nightmares have been getting worse."

"The future is unwritten Luke," Ben said. "The visions the Force sends us are not absolutes. The Force can only be your guide."

"Trusting the Force," Luke mused, taking a moment to stare at the ground. "That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"To grow in the Force, trust in it you must," Yoda explained as if he was repeating an age old lesson. "Think I expected to live here, you do?" When Luke shook his head, Yoda continued, "A Jedi cannot see what he does not understand. Clear your mind."

Luke closed his eyes and took slow, deep breaths.

"It is your vision you must see," Yoda explained. "Focus not on the pain." After a moment, he asked, "What is it that you see?"

"Suffering," Luke said, his eyes still shut. "I do not see death, but everything else is cloudy."

"Hard to see, the Dark Side is," Yoda said to his apprentice, the old Jedi Master feeling a glimmer of hope. 

"Trust the Force, Luke" Ben pleaded.

Luke glanced towards his X-Wing, staring at his astromech droid. "Artoo, cancel the launch," he told R2-D2. "We're staying." Though he still felt traces of dread, he couldn't let Ben down.

+ 

Leia Organa felt alone. For the first time in years, she was alone, a captive of the Empire. Vader had frozen Han in carbonite and the face of her love, frozen in time, made her heard sink more with each thought. Lando Calrissian had tried to rescue her, but Vader had tracked them down, bringing them to his Super Star Destroyer when he realized that his trap for Luke Skywalker had failed to produce results.

Separated from Chewbacca and Lando, Leia could have even handled Threepio's company. But the cell was now her life. She would undoubtedly be executed or sent to the spice mines of Kessel, but she was not afraid. More than anything, she felt betrayed.

If Luke had come to Bespin, Leia would have warned him of a trap. But Luke hadn't come. He may have come too late, but he had left his friends to the Empire on Bespin. Every logical bone in her body told her that it was wise for Luke to avoid trouble, but such actions just weren't like Luke. What if he was already dead?

"No, he would have known," Leia said. She had witnessed some of Darth Vader's power himself. He had deflected a blaster bolt with his hand and ripped Han's blaster away with the Force. She had seen Vader's power at Mimban and again on Cloud City. She didn't think a Sith Lord would go through the trouble of setting up a trap for a dead man.

"Where are you Luke" Leia groaned as she curled up against the wall in her drab durasteel cell.

+ 

Vader sat alone in his meditation chamber, pondering the recent turn of events at Cloud City. Luke should have come to Cloud City to rescue his friends. He either wasn't as powerful as the Emperor had foreseen or his own son was behaving just like the Order he helped extinguish: callous and void of passion. That Obi-Wan could have brainwashed his son infuriated the Sith Lord.

He had promised his master that he would find Luke Skywalker and now Vader was empty handed aboard the Executor. He had a few rebel prisoners, including the Alliance leader Leia Organa. When Vader had stared at her in Cloud City's carbon freezing chamber, something sparked within him. It was almost as if she reminded him of someone. He had to go back on his deal with Calrissian and take her into his custody. He just had to know for sure.

Vader stared at the blinking red light on the arm of his chair, letting him know that someone on the ship was trying to send him a transmission. The Dark Lord inhaled one last breath of the specially prepared air before punching keys on the arm of his chair that would allow his helmet to descend onto his face once again. Once his mask was back, Vader responded to the message.

The holoscreen before him showed one of the science officers in the medical lab. "What is it, Captain Lohr?" Vader asked.

"Lord Vader, we have completed the test results on the blood sample on the specified prisoner," Lohr said. He was a tall, lean Kuati man with short black hair and gray eyes. "Will you come for them or shall I transmit them to your hyperbaric chamber?" 

"Has anyone else viewed the test results?" Vader quizzed menacingly.

"No milord," Lohr replied before transmitting the results of the blood test to the computer in Vader's hyperbaric chamber. "The results are at your disposal, milord."

"Good," Vader said after punching one of the keypads on his command chair, bringing up a projected hologram of the test results. "Tell no one of this. I will deal with this personally, _Vice Admiral_ Lohr. You will find your next assignment at the computer in your quarters." 

"Thank you, Lord Vader," the newly promoted vice admiral said before closing the transmission.

Vader felt the discovery promoted the necessary promotion to serve at his castle on Vjun. If the results had been inconclusive, Vader would have killed Lohr. But as it stood, he was shocked. "Jedi twins?" Vader thought aloud.

His fury towards Obi-Wan increased. Even from beyond the grave, Vader's former master tormented him. But now Vader had the upper hand. If Luke would not come to him, then he would have to train Leia.


	2. Act I: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luke Skywalker felt one with the Force. The hum of his father's lightsaber, the cool flame his hand wielded, was nothing more than an extension of himself. Luke had been introduced to the basic Form I technique by his first mentor, Ben Kenobi. During that brief time aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, Kenobi had asked Luke to exercise with a remote so he could not only learn how to trust the Force, but learn the basics of ancient sword wielding techniques. Before coming to Dagobah, Luke practiced those techniques, refining them until he was somewhat competent with the blade.

But as the alien Jedi Master stood before him, a small green energy blade blazing in the humid swamp air, Luke knew Form I wasn't enough. During Luke's first drills with Yoda, the Jedi Master wanted to see how far he had progressed with Form I before introducing him to higher methods of lightsaber combat. So far, Yoda had suggested Luke study Form V, a technique that focused on strength and attack, and Form III, the art of defense against blasters.

Yoda charged at Luke, but the young apprentice was no longer surprised at the old alien's ability to move swiftly. Luke brought his sword low towards his legs to parry Yoda's initial thrust. He adjusted his weight so he could stand his ground in the tree-covered area. Luke's return strike was blunted by Yoda's impossibly fast Form IV technique, the alien becoming a green cyclonic blur as he dodged and parried Luke's blue sword.

Then, without warning, Yoda leapt up onto a low tree branch. "Anticipate you must," Yoda lectured as Luke approached warily, his blade once again held high. 

Yoda's second leap brought his green blade almost chest level with Luke's weapon. Instead of a downward stroke like Luke initially thought his master would make, Yoda retracted and thrust upwards to the right, forcing Luke to parry downward swiftly to prevent being disarmed.

After over two months of training, Luke was getting better.

Landing on the ground near Luke, Yoda raised his lightsaber over his head to block Luke's downward slash. Yoda forced Luke to take a few steps back with ease. He may have been a master of Form IV, but at nine hundred years of age, Yoda was familiar with all seven lightsaber techniques. He could easily see through the power of Luke's Form V and meet him with the swiftness of Form IV.

On the defensive, Luke had to keep his lightsaber near his legs as Yoda twirled, their blades colliding furiously as Luke sidestepped, parried and blocked for every attack made by Yoda.

"Fought well you have," Yoda commented as he drew away from Luke and closed down his blade. Even he didn't possess the same strength he did during the Clone Wars, and it showed. Training Luke was exhausting him.

Luke saluted his teacher with his father's lightsaber and deactivated the blue energy sword. After clipping the weapon to his belt, Luke asked, "Master, are you feeling well?"

Yoda called his gimer stick back to his hand with the Force after clipping his lightsaber to his own belt. "Grown in the Force you have, Luke," the Jedi Master said. "Grown much you have since you learned to trust the Force."

Luke still felt guilty for not going to the rescue of his friends. He had ceased having nightmares only a few days ago. Even meditation in the Force couldn't tell him if his friends were dead or not. Yoda's counsel had proved to be soothing, allowing him to focus on expanding his knowledge of the Force, even going as far as learning how to heal himself by going into a trance.

"Perhaps it is finally time for his next test," the ghostly voice of Ben Kenobi said as his form materialized next to Master Yoda.

Yoda looked up to Ben, blinking his large green-gold eyes. "Go to Ossus, he must," the Jedi Master agreed.

"What's on Ossus?" 

"Long ago, the Jedi Order was based on the planet Ossus in the Adegan System," Ben explained. "Other than Ilum itself, Ossus is one of the few remaining places where you will find the crystals for your lightsaber."

"But I already have a lightsaber," Luke argued.

Yoda turned to Luke and said, "A test of a Jedi it is to build one's own lightsaber. Guide you to this, Obi-Wan must."

"You're not coming?" Luke asked, knowing the question was absurd as soon as it left his mouth. 

"Meditate, I must," Yoda said, sighing deeply. "When complete your lightsaber is, return to me you will."

Luke nodded thoughtfully before turning to glance at his loyal astromech. Artoo gave off a sound that was incredibly reminiscent of a moan, as if he knew more than he should.

It had stopped raining. The few visitors that came to Vjun noted that the world's acid rain almost never ceased to pour. But because there were few visitors to Vjun, most stories were simply urban legends. It suited Vader that Bast Castle, his private retreat, would be located on such a world.

The Lord of the Sith had brushed past his servants quickly, something he didn't normally do. Vader always tried to show some form of detached courtesy to his loyal followers, but his Emperor would want to know why the plan to capture Luke Skywalker had failed. Contact with Coruscant was imperative.

Vader walked into the pristine holonet chamber and knelt before the beacon as the door closed behind him. A massive projection of Palpatine's visage appeared before him.

"You failed, Lord Vader," Palpatine said dryly, as if he were repeating an age-old line. "Your scheme to capture the son of Skywalker did not yield your promised results."

"I apologize, my Master," Vader responded. "But my venture did yield unforeseen results. One of Skywalker's friends is Force sensitive."

Palpatine's face twisted from one of displeasure to mild amusement. "Ah, so you have the desire to train this one?"

"Leia Organa has much potential, Master," Vader said, using his powerful mental shields to block her heritage from the Emperor. The Sith Lord could feel Palpatine probing, apparently trying to sense any semblance of betrayal. Vader's walls were strained, but held.

"The Princess of Alderaan," Palpatine said plainly. "A former senator, yes? With much potential."

Vader paused before asking, "Perhaps a full executive pardon be granted to the Senator of Alderaan?"

"It shall be done," Palpatine told his apprentice. "But if she becomes treasonous once again, crush her." 

"As you wish," Vader said, lowering his head in reverence. Palpatine ended his transmission from the Imperial Palace, leaving Vader alone in silence. He knew breaking Leia would require effort, but he had her friends imprisoned in his castle and Han Solo with Boba Fett in parts unknown. He would not fail.

+ 

Palpatine, Emperor of the Galaxy, stared out from his throne room at the busy city world of Coruscant. Though he had renamed it Imperial Center years ago, Palpatine knew Coruscant's heart beat vibrantly in the Force. It was the massive amount of sentient life that allowed him to feed, drawing in their fears and anxiety to increase his power over the Force's Dark Side.

Only a few knew of his true identity, knew that he was Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith. But none could dare oppose him except the upstart Luke Skywalker. He needed to be found.

The turbolift to his throne room opened and the red robed Imperial guards parted as a woman dressed in a black cloak entered. Her green eyes were so hard that they could have sliced durasteel, making her a potent tool of the Dark Side of the Force.

"Mara Jade," Palpatine said, not bothering to glance at his Hand. She had always had her uses, but she did not have Vader's potential. She would never be a worthy apprentice in the ways of the Sith.

"Master, Lord Vader has failed again, hasn't he?" Mara quizzed, pulling the hood of her cloak back to reveal a tightly bound red braid hanging down her back. 

Palpatine turned his body slightly, allowing him to rotate his neck so he could face Mara. "That is of no concern to you," the Emperor said harshly. "But the assignment I give you is." 

"What is it that you ask of me?" inquired Mara. If anything, she was eager to prove herself to pick up the pieces of Vader's few failures.

"Go to Mos Eisley," Palpatine ordered. "There you will stay and wait for Luke Skywalker." 

Mara bowed her head in acquiescence.

"He is strong in the Force," Palpatine warned. "Be mindful. You must capture him and bring him before me."

Mara lifted her head and said, "Yes, Master."


	3. Act I: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leia Organa did not know what to think, which was a rare occurrence for the former Senator. She was being led from her cell, but her guards had not placed her wrists in binders. Leia reasoned that even if she could overpower the three Stormtroopers and the Imperial officer escorting her, she wouldn't be able to escape Bast Castle. Even the air of Vader's fortress of gloom felt heavy, though she knew that humidity and temperature were specifically controlled in the facility.

Trying to keep track of the winding corridors kept Leia's mind occupied as she wrestled with intense questions. She once had possessed an unparalleled bond with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Chewbacca, Threepio and Artoo did much to balance the team, but it was always the big three. They had grown into legends in the Alliance, but now the big three seemed to be separated forever by the impenetrable walls of the Galactic Empire.

The fiercely independent Alderaanian princess found herself longing for the brash, confident young hotshot pilot from Tatooine and the galaxy-weary Corellian smuggler who had managed to capture her heart. She longed to be in the comfort of Han's arms or even to see the cocky smile that masked his insecurity. She missed Luke's enthusiasm and his idealism. Luke and Han not only balance each other, but they balanced Leia.

_If only Han hadn't gone to Lando, none of this would have happened_, Leia thought, still unable to forgive Calrissian even though he had been imprisoned for trying to save what was left of the group in Cloud City. Part of her hoped that the Empire had been cruel enough to place Lando in a cell with Chewbacca so the angry Wookiee could tear him apart.

The Imperial entourage ceased moving once they had reached a security door. The officer input a code on the keypad before the door slid open and into the wall, the precise sound of recycled air coming through the vents disturbed by the door's sharp hiss.

The officer looked to Leia and said, "Lord Vader awaits. I wouldn't test his patience if I were you."

Leia took one last glance at the Imperial officer before the Stormtroopers parted and allowed her passage through the doorway into the bland, sterile room. She never noticed the door sliding shut behind her. Her eyes remained fixed on a large black chair. Mechanical breathing cut through her ears, forcing the hairs on the back of her neck to go erect. As the chair turned to reveal its occupant, Leia wished she had been born blind and deaf.

"Princess Leia," Vader said as he stood to his full height, "we meet again at last." His mechanical breathing was not disturbed by his speech, its cold repetition testing Leia's nerves.

"And much too soon," Leia responded defiantly.

Vader was not like Tarkin. He didn't give an amused chuckle at her defiance. The Dark Lord only said, "You have committed terrible crimes against the Empire, Princess. Fortunately for you, I was forgiving enough to see to it that you gained a pardon from the Emperor himself."

"Oh, you flatter me too much," Leia said, just before she felt invisible hands clenching around her throat. She brought her right hand up, trying to pull at her collar to get much needed air. She then gasped as Vader released his invisible grip.

"I may be forgiving, but I demand your respect!" Vader boomed impatiently.

Leia took deep breaths as the Dark Lord's voice dropped a few decibels. 

"I have secured a pardon for you," Vader repeated. "I wish to offer you a deal."

"Like the deal you offered Lando?" Leia asked.

"Calrissian should not have meddled in Imperial business," Vader replied. "I have brought you here to ask you what you know of the Force."

Leia remembered Luke telling her that Obi-Wan Kenobi had began his tutelage in the Force, introducing him to the vast energy field that connected everything in the galaxy. Luke had used the Force to fire the fatal shot that destroyed the Death Star at the Battle of Yavin and, as he told her, to save his life when he was captured by a wampa on Hoth.

"I just know the Jedi Knights were practitioners of the Force," Leia revealed. "They were extinguished after the Clone Wars for betraying the Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the last of the Jedi, and he died by your hand."

"The Force is very powerful," Vader said. "Even the grandeur of the Imperial fleet is insignificant next to its power. With the Force, you can achieve your goals and realize your ambitions. Anything you could ever desire would be yours."

"Theoretically, yes," Leia said. "But I don't have use of the Force."

"Prove it," Vader challenged.

Leia's mouth gaped. She couldn't believe that Vader was asking her to use the Force like Luke did. She remembered Luke saying that he always tried to see the image of something in his mind rather than with his eyes. But she just could not do anything like that. "But I don't have that power," she resisted. "I never have."

"Focus on any object in this room with your mind," Vader commanded. "You will at least eat something better than prison meals tonight even if you do fail."

Leia was shocked by Vader's uncharacteristic kindness. But she hated the rations she ate in her cell and there was no pressure on her to succeed in order to get a better meal. _It's worth a try_, she thought.

Leia remembered the shape of Vader's chair, even though she couldn't see it very well past the armored form. She imagined that the chair spun. Or at least she thought it was her imagination.

Vader turned his head as he watched the chair rotate behind him before it slowed to a stop. The Dark Lord fixed his gaze on Leia, who was completely speechless. "Even I was not aware that I used the Force when the Jedi first introduced me to its power," he told her.

"But you used it to betray them," Leia said.

"The Jedi betrayed the Republic," Vader said flatly. "But even as you fight to restore that Republic, you have the same ideals as I do. I firmly desire peace in this galaxy." 

"Did you achieve peace by destroying Alderaan?" questioned Leia bitterly.

"Tarkin was responsible for that debacle," Vader responded, mentioning Tarkin's name with disgust. "But even you know there was a way that destruction could have been avoided. Yes, you understand there is a way to prevent those dearest to you from tasting death."

"Han," Leia said before rage clouded her mind. "You hurt Han!"

"Captain Solo lives," Vader told her. "However, if you wish to retrieve him, you must have the power to accomplish this feat. Learn about the Force and you will be invincible."

"Why should I take your offer?"

"Because," Vader said, "I am your father."

Leia began walking backwards towards the wall. "No," she said. "No! That can't be true. Bail Organa was my father!"

Vader did not move. "Search your feelings," he urged. "You know it be true!"

Leia stared into Vader's mask, as if she could see past the eerie blackness. Despite the denial, she could only sense one thing: he was telling the truth. Her back pressed against the wall as Vader stepped forward. "No!" she screamed, crouching towards the ground. "You can't be my father! You tricked me into thinking I moved the chair! You did it yourself!" 

"I have no reason to deceive you, Leia," Vader said, his voice lacking its usual menacing quality. "If I so desired, I could imprint memories on your mind so you would have no reason to doubt me."

"Why should I even trust you?" asked Leia. "You'll just discard me like you did Lando."

"Leia, if you wish it, we can run an analysis of our DNA," Vader offered in an attempt to inspire her trust.

Leia stared at Vader's mask. She could not believe that he would even fathom claiming to be her father. She just had to prove him wrong. "Fine," she said. 

Luke Skywalker was grateful for Yoda's lessons on entering a trance. That skill certainly made it easier for him to endure long-distance travel in his X-Wing and the trip from Dagobah had certainly been long. Now, the almost-dead ball known as Ossus could be seen from Luke's canopy.

"There it is, Artoo," Luke said to his astromech. Like always, the droid was docked in his socket on the fighter, providing navigation for the X-Wing. "That's Ossus."

Artoo's warbles and bleeps were translated on the screen in Luke's cockpit. "I have a bad feeling about this," he said.

Luke chuckled. Artoo always acted so human and seemed to have picked up on the concept called worry over the years. "It shouldn't be anything we can't handle," the pilot responded. "We just have to find that cave and get my crystals."

"The last time you were cocky, we landed in a swamp," Artoo's words read on the screen in Luke's cockpit.

"Well, you don't have to worry about a swamp this time, Artoo," Luke soothed his companion.

Luke landed his X-Wing in a mountainous region on Ossus, having trusted the Force to guide him to the location. After completing the shutdown procedure, Luke helped Artoo get down onto the surface by using the Force to levitate him and guide his descent. After the astromech landed on the ground, Luke sensed a tremor in the Force that prompted him to turn away from his ship and stare at an empty space. 

Obi-Wan's ghostly image materialized before Luke. "Luke, welcome to Ossus," the deceased Jedi said. "The trial you are about to face will be monumental. But I have faith in you, Luke." 

"Thanks, Ben," Luke said before looking to Artoo.

Artoo made a moaning sound, as if he already knew what Luke would ask of him.

"Yes, guard my ship," Luke said to his droid. "I'll be back. I promise."


	4. Act I: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Luke Skywalker crept slowly into the darkened cavern, illuminated only by blue-white glowworms. He could smell old fungus and the occasional _drip-drip_ of water in the far distance. Luke could have used a glowrod to aid his vision, but the young pilot knew it was a test. He had to trust the Force, not his eyes.

The cave was like a nexus in the Force, giving Luke's senses an extra push as he navigated through the winding tunnels.

Luke stopped walking as he heard some creature scurry along the walls. He turned his head, eyes long-accustomed to the blue-white light. By the sound of its footsteps, it was probably the size of some of those reptilian creatures he'd encountered on Dagobah. The cool damp air seemed to be appealing to more than just jungle growth.

Then, Luke heard a voice unfamiliar to him. 

"You're going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku," a young man growled.

Luke watched as a clear vision appeared before him as a collection of mist. Two Jedi with blazing energy swords stepped forward. One looked to be in his early thirties while the other appeared to be Luke's age.

"We'll take him together," the older one said cautiously, the voice forcing Luke to realize it was a younger Obi-Wan Kenobi. "You go in slowly on the left…"

"I'm taking him now!" the youth exclaimed furiously, charging into action.

"No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan pleaded. "No!"

"Father?" Luke whispered, finally getting a glimpse of the man who sired him. Then, the vision suddenly ceased, leaving Luke alone in the dark cavern. 

"What happened that day, Ben?" Luke asked before continuing his journey through the winding cavern. The sound of rushing water filled his ears as he continued his descent.

"Anakin learned an important lesson that day," Obi-Wan replied, prompting Luke to stop moving as he felt the familiar tingle in the Force. 

Luke glanced around the cave, but Kenobi's apparition did not appear. "What happened?" he questioned.

"During the Battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku was attempting to escape," Obi-Wan explained. "We confronted him, only to discover that the Dark Side had tainted his spirit. He had been a great Jedi Master, but Dooku could not resist the temptation for greater power. He nearly killed us that day. Only Yoda's timely arrival saved us."

"Why did the Force show that to me?" Luke asked.

"It was a vision to demonstrate to you that any Jedi can be seduced by the Dark Side if he doesn't have the strongest conviction," Obi-Wan told him. "Now, you must continue your journey."

And with that, Luke could no longer sense Obi-Wan. He shook his head before continuing on. After making a few more twists and turns, Luke came across an underground river that blocked his path. "Well, this is nice," he commented before another vision from the Force assaulted him.

Luke could see Anakin Skywalker holding two lightsabers in a cross close to a man's throat: one blue-bladed and another red-bladed, casting a hellish glow across the man's neck. He stared at his father curiously. Anakin's hair had grown down to his shoulders and his blue eyes burned with a powerful fury.

Before Anakin knelt an older man who Luke recognized as Count Dooku, the leader of the defunct Confederacy of Independent Systems. The Empire vilified the man in the years after the war, so Dooku still possessed one of the most recognized faces in the galaxy.

"Kill him," a voice said. "Kill him now."

"Chancellor, please!" Dooku pleaded, staring towards a man Luke could not see. "Please, you promised me immunity! We had a deal! Help me!"

"A deal only if you released me," the Chancellor coldly retorted. "Not if you used me as bait to kill my friends."

After a pause, the Chancellor ordered, "Anakin, finish him."

Anakin stared at the wounded Dooku, hesitating. "I shouldn't."

"Do it!" barked the Chancellor. "Now!"

Anakin looked from the Chancellor back to Dooku. Then, without hesitation, he sliced with the blades, cleaving Dooku's head from his neck.

"Father!" Luke screamed, rushing towards the vision, only to watch it fade. He lost his footing and fell into the water with a yelp. The strong current pulled him forward. He would have kept going if his danger sense hadn't warned him.

And Luke's slick hands connected with a smoothed block of limestone rising above the water. Then, with the aid of the Force, he leapt from the water and landed on the rock, nearly losing his footing again. Using the Force to balance himself, Luke tried to divine how far the river had taken him while he ignored the drenched flight suit clinging to his body.

Luke leapt to the other side of the river and fell to his hands and knees. "Why did you murder him, Father?" he asked between pants.

But Obi-Wan was not there to answer him that time, so Luke decided to continue his trek through the cave.

Moments later, Luke relocated his trail and was once again descending into the cavern's depths. The cool air collided with his flight suit, making the pilot shiver. As he rounded a curve, Luke felt as if he had walked into a wall of ice.

Anakin Skywalker knelt before a man in a black cloak. Even though Luke knew he observed a vision of the past, he could sense the darkness in the cloaked man far across the sands of time.

"Is it your will to join your destiny forever with the Order of the Sith Lords?" the man asked.

Luke froze in place. He wanted to scream, but the Force weighed heavily on his body. The Force wanted to show him the most important knowledge in the galaxy.

"Yes," Anakin said.

The dark man placed his hand on Anakin's forehead. "Then it is done," he said. "You are now one with the Order of the Dark Lords of the Sith. From his day forward, the truth of you, my apprentice, now and forevermore, will be Darth…"

_No!_ Luke's mind screamed as he tried to convince himself that what he was seeing was false.

"Vader," the man finished.

"That's not true!" Luke bellowed, anguish tearing through his body as he charged at the disappearing vision. "That can't be real! Ben wouldn't lie to me! My father isn't Darth Vader! Vader murdered my father!"

Luke stopped to catch his breath. He was fit enough that a short sprint should not have exhausted him, but his heart felt heavy. "Ben," he said before falling on hands and knees.

"Anakin was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force," Obi-Wan said, his apparition appearing before Luke. "He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader."

Luke tilted his head to face his first mentor. "But what you told me?" he asked.

"What I told you was true," Kenobi replied, "from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?" Luke inquired curiously before he stood once again.

"Luke, you will find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our point of view," the ghost answered.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Luke asked, trying and failing to keep venom from creeping into his voice.

"You were not yet ready to know of Anakin's fate," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin was my best friend." Sadly, he added, "I owed him that much."

Luke searched with the Force, trying to detect any hint of deception from Obi-Wan. But as he feared, he found none. "So all this time, my greatest enemy has been my own flesh and blood?"

"The visions represent much more than a revelation," Obi-Wan replied. "As the last of the Jedi, you are warned by them. If you embrace the darkness, it will not release you."

Luke walked past Obi-Wan's ghostly form. Something gleaming beckoned him: three green crystals. As if willed by the Force, they fell from the cavern's rocky face and into Luke's outstretched right hand. 

"This is the true trial of the Jedi," Obi-Wan said to Luke's back. "Vader and his Emperor must be stopped. Now you realize why I urged patience. If you had rushed to save your friends, you would have faced Vader without knowing who he had been and you would have had difficulty coping with it if he had revealed himself to you."

"Ben," Luke said as he clenched his fist over the crystals. He turned to face the ghost and asked, "What's next?"

"You must return to Tatooine," Obi-Wan told him. "In my hut, you will find the instructions for constructing your new lightsaber."

Luke nodded. The weight of the revelation weighed heavily on him, testing his trust in the Force. The Force would never lie, but Luke knew that visions could be misinterpreted by the seer.

"Then I shouldn't waste any time," Luke said before walking back the way he came.


	5. Act I: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The best medical treatment was available to the highest-ranking members in the Imperial hierarchy. As Leia stared at the orderly organization of medical instruments in the large pristine gray medical ward of Bast Castle, she realized that the devices and bacta available to Darth Vader could easily supply the Rebel Alliance for a standard year. She was no stranger to well-equipped medical wards, but musing on supply situations helped force her attention away from the monster that claimed to be her father.

Lord Vader's ebony cape billowed behind him, making it seem as if the Sith Lord glided across the durasteel floor. Leia noted that no medical droids or scientists took notice of them. It was business as usual.

A single door hissed as its halves slid into a durasteel wall. Vader and Leia stepped into a small, sterile laboratory. A single human biochemist sat in a black synthetic leather chair, analyzing some results of his research at a computer terminal.

"Doctor Mengul," Vader said.

The human turned his rotating chair so he could face the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was the antithesis of the Imperial military. The man had long scraggly gray hair that he did not bother to pull into a ponytail and his blue lab coat was unkempt. Even more surprising to Leia, he did not stand. "Yes, milord?" he asked.

"I assume the results of the DNA comparison analysis are in your possession," he said. Leia noted that the Dark Lord spoke as if he already had the results.

"I don't get a Level 12 Classified very often," Mengul told him before fishing a clear disc from a pocket in his lab coat. He passed the data disc to Darth Vader. "Good thing you gave me clearance or it would have been tougher than wrestling a gundark to decode."

Leia would have grinned at the man's obvious Outer Rim yokel origins, but she refused to show her emotions around Vader. She broke in front of him once and she vowed to do it never again.

Vader stared at the data disc before walking towards a computer terminal with a holoprojector output device, allowing Dr. Mengul to analyze his numbers. He placed the disc in a drive under Leia's watchful gaze. 

The holoprojector flickered to life quickly, producing a humming noise as a three-dimensional comparison chart appeared. Two DNA profiles scrolled, comparing base pairs. One profile was labeled Darth Vader and the other Leia Organa. After a few seconds, two bold words appeared in red, making Leia's heart crash into her stomach: Paternal Match.

"Perform a DNA profile comparison of Leia Organa with Bail Organa," Vader instructed the computer.

Darth Vader's DNA profile disappeared as quickly as the bold red letters. In the place of Vader's profile was the DNA profile of Bail Organa, the deceased former Senator of Alderaan. After the computer performed its comparison test, the words "No Match" appeared in bold red. 

"Why!" Leia screamed, earning Mengul's attention. 

Vader turned to the biochemist. "Leave us," he ordered. 

Mengul nodded. "Yes, milord," he said before walking out of the lab without question.

Vader returned his gaze to Leia. Leia was the perfect picture of shock. She appeared to have taken a trip through the nine hells of Corellia and then pulled through the Kessel Run for good measure. Her face was pale and voice trapped in her throat. Darth Vader had not lied to her.

"Bail Organa was a traitor to the Empire," Vader said. "Obi-Wan must have given you to him so you could remain hidden from me. But now, my former master has failed. The circle is now complete."

Leia said nothing. She only stared at Vader's mask, trying to imagine the man who resided beneath it and the man her mother must have loved. The thought of Vader feeling love brought chills down her spine.

Vader, sounding less menacing, revealed, "I told your mother that the child would be a girl. She insisted that it was a boy."

"How did my mother die?" Leia asked. She observed that Vader appeared to hesitate before responding.

"Padme Amidala was deceived by Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered. "He told her that I was the enemy and she brought him with her to Mustafar to kill me. But Obi-Wan betrayed her. He knocked her unconscious and did this," Vader gestured to his suit with his right hand, "to me. He must have killed her and presented you to Organa. Obi-Wan followed the ancient practice of taking Force-sensitive children away from their parents so they could be trained as Jedi. I cannot fathom why he did not begin your training immediately. Obi-Wan was jealous of everything I possessed."

"Obi-Wan killed my mother?" Leia asked before taking a seat in Mengul's chair. The revelation was hefty. She never met Obi-Wan personally, but Luke always spoke very highly of him. Of course, Luke had a personal grudge against Darth Vader.

My father, she reminded herself silently. The very monster she saw before her was once a man, but must have been seriously injured by Obi-Wan to be trapped in the armor.

"I realize that you have heard and seen things that conflict with everything you have ever known," Vader told her. "Return to your quarters and meditate before the evening meal. I shall answer more questions if you see fit to continue your inquiry."

Leia nodded a silent thanks. She certainly had much to contemplate. 

Yoda opened his eyes. The old Jedi Master's seated meditation was interrupted by a slight disturbance in the Force. Rain splattered against his hut continuously and the sound of animals near his hut was all but silenced by the downpour. Fire crackled in his fireplace, bringing steady warmth.

Probing the Force, Yoda searched for Luke. His apprentice was safe in his X-Wing, moving through hyperspace en route for Tatooine. He sensed mild danger awaiting him, but nothing capable of generating the disturbance he felt. The ripple had to be the work of the Sith.

"It seems as if Anakin has given up on his pursuit of Luke," the disembodied voice of Qui-Gon Jinn said. The long deceased Jedi Master still refused to acknowledge Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader.

Yoda felt a familiar tingle in the Force as Qui-Gon's apparition appeared before him. "So it seems, my old Padawan," the living Jedi said. "So it seems."

"I know what you are thinking, Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Presume to know my thoughts, you do?" Yoda asked seriously.

"Anakin will not harm his daughter," said Qui-Gon. "I'm sure of this."

"So certain, are you?" Yoda pondered rhetorically. "A Lord of the Sith, he is." 

"He is still the Chosen One," Qui-Gon affirmed. "Sith Lord or not, Anakin cannot escape his destiny. The birth of the twins was not an accident."

"Meditate on this, I will," Yoda said. "Luke must complete his trial. Only then will I know what I must do."

Darth Vader snapped the final components of a new lightsaber together. His daughter would need a weapon to begin her training. Though Leia needed to master that trial herself eventually, she needed to be schooled on basic drills as well as rudimentary Force techniques. As he imagined training Leia, Vader recalled his training under Obi-Wan, when he was an eager boy seeking to develop his latent talents.

Obi-Wan guided him on the path to eventually obtaining the rank of Jedi Knight, but Kenobi's training was insufficient to carry him to the next step in his life. Vader firmly believed that becoming a Sith Lord was his destiny as the Chosen One. The Jedi failed to understand their own prophecy and with that lack of comprehension, it was their fatal error.

Leia would doubt Vader at first. The Dark Lord realized it was a consequence of a lifetime of lies. But Vader knew something his daughter did not. He understood what it was like to live a lie and to finally disperse the fog clouding the mind. It was a revelation that only the Dark Side could give.

Vader stepped away from his worktable and thumbed the activation switch of the new lightsaber. The handle spewed a scarlet energy blade, producing the signature hum of a working lightsaber. It was a color produced by synthetic crystals and intense Dark Side meditation to properly align the lattices perfectly so that a blade of higher frequency could be produced. The red was nothing more than a stain produced by the Dark Side's taint. Natural red Adegan crystals were incredibly rare. 

"Anakin, what are you doing?" a voice said, forcing the ice in Vader's veins to tremble.

The Dark Lord turned to the source of the Force tremor. "Master Jinn, I instructed you never to disturb me again," he spoke menacingly. "Does your apprentice not keep you company?"

No answer came. The only thing Vader heard was the hum of the lightsaber in the palm of his right hand. If not for the atmospheric controls in his armor, Vader would have been sweating. Realizing that Qui-Gon had nothing else to say, the Sith Lord deactivated the weapon and placed it on his worktable.

"Insignificant ghost," Vader said with a quaky voice. He needed to compose himself before seeing his daughter. He had to be a strong father for Leia.


	6. Act I: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Luke remembered swearing to Obi-Wan that he'd never return to Tatooine. Now, he stared at the Jundland Wastes with Artoo at his side outside his first mentor's hut, observing the setting suns. He had been told that Tusken Raiders stayed away from Kenobi's home due to their superstitious nature. Three years later, it still held. None were bold enough to approach his temporary home.

Artoo warbled and beeped.

Luke looked to the astromech and said, "I worry about the others too." 

Artoo moaned before rolling back into the hut. Luke followed his droid after a few minutes, intent on resuming work. He returned from Anchorhead with components for his lightsaber hours ago and did not waste time sprawling the primary components on the worktable in the den.

Luke sat before the worktable and drifted into the Force, using a few Jedi calming exercises before he retrieved leather bound book. Kenobi left the book for when Luke would face the trial of constructing his own lightsaber. Located in a chest, the book could only be opened by him since it had been coded to accept only Luke's fingerprints. If anyone else tried to access the secrets of lightsaber technology, the book would have burst into flames.

Luke set the book in front of Artoo. "Turn the page when I ask you to," he requested.

The book described a brief history of the lightsaber, describing it as the ultimate test of a Jedi's skill and concentration. For such a mystical weapon, the lightsaber required simple components that Luke could purchase cheaply. The true awe-inspiring nature of the weapon was the combination of components to produce the galactic renowned symbol of the Jedi Order.

Luke continued to shape the thirty-three centimeter long cylinder that would house the components of his lightsaber. The young man originally considered fashioning his first laser sword to resemble his father's, but the cylinder he shaped would come to resemble the lightsaber of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Like Anakin Skywalker, Luke opted to build a weapon based on the design of his first mentor.

As Luke realized when he first peered through Obi-Wan's book, the lightsaber was an intense effort to fashion. Obi-Wan told him that a Jedi Master in the Clone Wars could construct a new lightsaber in at least three days, but the effort generally required weeks or even months. Luke knew his first weapon would take time to build. After taking a moment to use a calming exercise to rid the ache from his fingers, Luke resumed his task.

Mara Jade moved stealthily through the streets of Mos Eisley. It was night and predators would undoubtedly be seeking vulnerable women. Mara was far from vulnerable. Her limited training provided her the skills for stealth necessary for the assassin to operate. The Emperor's Hand attracted no trouble as she walked into the crowded cantina and found her Imperial contact waiting at a booth in a dark corner of the building.

"Our spies are everywhere," the agent wearing smuggler's clothes said as he passed Mara a datapad. "They've reported a sighting of the target at Anchorhead early this morning." 

Mara took the datapad and slipped it into a concealed pocket in her black cloak. "Good work," she told him before leaving the cantina. She decided to review the information at her apartment. Mara did not question her Emperor's motives, but even she realized the implications of the search: Darth Sidious sought a new apprentice to replace Darth Vader.

Mara vowed not to fail. If Skywalker was as powerful as the Emperor claimed, she required help. Luckily for her, she knew a few expendable bounty hunters currently in the city. It would only be a matter of time before she found Luke Skywalker. 

Luke meditated outside Kenobi's hut at the break of dawn, dipping into the Force completely. He expanded his senses outward, lifting massive boulders around the compound and rotated them in complex patterns before setting them down again. Yoda's lessons were expanded and applied at Obi-Wan's insistence. 

After working on his lightsaber through the night, Luke was weary. But he needed to complete his exercises before retiring for the day. His tired mind drifted in meditation, recalling his memories of Han, Leia and Chewbacca. Once he completed his training, he could ascertain their fate. Luke did not take his commitment to the Jedi lightly. The Alliance needed Jedi Knights and Luke was their last hope.

Luke, exhausted, rose from his meditation and returned to the hut. "Artoo," he said to his droid, "keep watch." 

The astromech beeped in response, allowing his master the opportunity to sleep.

Leia ached, longing for the hot bath she enjoyed the day before. When she agreed to train under Darth Vader, Leia knew the lessons would be intense. She was wrong. The training was brutal.

Her red lightsaber hummed and the training remote whirred as it moved around the sterile training room. Dressed in her white jumpsuit, Leia prepared for the next onslaught of bolts.

Leia's experience with swordplay mostly included fencing lessons she had to endure at Bail Organa's insistence, but she did not realize that her training included the basics of the Form I lightsaber technique, with which she was reacquainted in Vader's drills.

The day before, Leia's father guided her through learning how to touch and listen to the Force by levitating small objects. Her doubts of power were dispelled when she grasped the technique very quickly. What Leia failed to realize was that Vader was trying to prepare her for her first lightsaber drills.

The remote swiftly spat a red bolt. Leia focused on the Force, allowing it to guide the motion of her body to deflect the shot. Then came another shot that she deflected. And another. Every ten successful deflections increased the difficulty level. Leia deflected the tenth bolt and every part of her body already screamed to quit.

Leia could feel Vader watching her outside the training room. Her father, much to Leia's surprise, was actually a good teacher. He kept his distance, offering advice when the situation required it. His teachings of basic Force techniques kept her going for now.

Bolt eleven emerged, followed by numbers twelve and thirteen. The shots came so rapidly that Leia only managed to deflect one. The other two bolts crashed into her right leg, causing her to yelp since the remote was set to actually cause pain. Leia tried to rely on her politician's training to remain cool, but pain eclipsed her logic. She fed on it as the next series of bolts blazed towards her.

And Leia deflected every single bolt. The fuel was short lived. The next round of bolts pierced her defenses, earning more cries.

Suddenly, the remote ceased its program and Vader entered the training room. "You ascended to the second level," he told his daughter.

Leia clenched her teeth, trying to ignore the pain from where the bolts hit her. "I didn't make it past the second level," she said.

"You will improve with training, Leia," said Vader. "You did not shun the Dark Side of the Force when it beckoned your use. Physical pain is a decent driving force, but the pain of loss is a massive catalyst."

"But can't pain also interfere with your judgment?" Leia asked.

"Part of learning to harness the Dark Side is control," Vader answered. "Unfettered rage leads to the destruction of Jedi and Dark Jedi alike. Abandoning focus is nothing short of foolishness."

Leia nodded. She still yearned to hear Han Solo's voice again, but she always remembered Boba Fett when her thoughts turned to her love. If what her father told her was true, she could focus on her quest to free Han and destroy Fett to drive her to greater levels of power in the Force. 

"Yes, father," Leia acknowledged.

Vader reactivated the remote's programming with the Force. "Again," he commanded. "You shall not rest until you have ascended to level three."

Leia once again raised her lightsaber and expanded her Force perception. "Very well," she said.

+ 

Luke awoke in a cold sweat, his eyes rapidly opening. It was a broad vision from the Force that haunted his dream. The premonition was not as intense as the one he received on Dagobah, but Luke knew something dark was shaping in the galaxy.

But Luke knew he had to focus on the moment. He climbed out of bed and donned his black flight suit. As he entered the den, Luke realized that it was evening. He took a ration bar from his supply pack and, after pausing for a second, his father's lightsaber. He clipped the weapon to his belt and stepped outside the hut.

Artoo rolled out the hut behind Luke, warbling something.

Luke consumed his ration bar, searching with the Force. Something did not feel right. Then, Artoo screamed.

Luke reacted swiftly, diving to the side as a blaster bolt flew through the spot where he was standing only a second ago. His lightsaber flew up from Luke's belt and connected with his right hand. The Jedi apprentice activated the brilliant blue energy blade just before he landed on hand and knees.

A Bothan bounty hunter approached the hut and sneered, "End of the line, Skywalker!"

Luke stood and brandished his blue energy energy blade. "That was a free shot and you missed," he told the bounty hunter. "You'll have to make the next one count."

The Bothan fired his blaster pistol again, only to have it forced away by the lightsaber in Luke's hands. He continued trying to hit him, but Luke only advanced, deflecting the shots with ease. Just as he was about to fire another blast, blue plasma sheered through his left arm. The Bothan screamed as his forearm and blaster pistol fell harmlessly to the ground.

Luke angled his lightsaber to point at the Bothan's throat. "Who sent you?" he asked.

He did not have time to hear a response. Luke sensed a thermal detonator flying through the air to kill them both.


	7. Act I: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Time hit absolute zero for Luke Skywalker as he took in every single threat surrounding him outside Obi-Wan's hut. A maimed, yet still dangerous Bothan was kept from making any sudden moves by the presence of a blue energy blade just centimeters from his throat. There was also the matter of a thermal detonator sailing through the air.

With a massive nudge from the Force, Luke slammed the explosive device from its trajectory and the thermal detonator veered sharply away and to the left, exploding before it impacted the surface. A simple Force probe revealed a Rodian bounty hunter fleeing towards his landspeeder. Luke quickly dismissed the Rodian and returned his attention to the Bothan.

"I could always use a Jedi Mind Trick to make you talk, but I would rather not abuse my powers," Luke told the unfortunate bounty hunter, his voice never wavering in intensity.

"Some woman hired me," the Bothan spoke nervously. "She pushed a lot of credits. I don't know anything else. I swear!"

Luke sensed the Bothan's poor attempt at deception. It was obvious he was dealing with a coward. "Do you really want me to use a Jedi Mind Trick?" Luke threatened coolly.

"I don't know a kriffing thing!" the Bothan exclaimed. "Even if I did, she'd kill me if I talked." 

"You have nothing to fear," Luke said, throwing a prodigious amount of Force persuasion into his voice.

"I have nothing to fear," the Bothan repeatedly dully. His voice and manner shifted immediately.

"Who hired you?" Luke asked. 

"A human named Arica," answered the Bothan.

Luke assimilated the info, reasoning that this Arica could easily be an Imperial agent. Still, he needed more answers.

"Why does the Empire want me dead?" Luke asked.

"The Empire doesn't want you dead." The Bothan looked amused at the fact that Luke would ask that question.

"Find a transport at Anchorhead," Luke commanded before retracting his lightsaber. "You are free to go."

Darth Vader usually had no qualms about dealing with bounty hunters when the situation demanded quick results. They were ultimately more competent than most Imperial officers and since they only cared about credits, bounty hunters did not figure into the galaxy's political quagmire. It was an arrangement that suited Vader perfectly.

But as he listened to the Rodian bounty hunter ramble in Huttese from his private quarters in Bast Castle, Vader remembered that most bounty hunters were even less competent than Imperial officers.

"Speak slower," Vader growled at the hologram on his desk. "Have you determined Skywalker's location?"

"Skywalker is on Tatooine, Lord Vader," the Rodian replied in Huttese. "I could not kill him and could never hope to do it. But since I gave you this information, I request some compensation for my trauma."

Vader had gone through private channels to post a price on Luke's head, one that did not specifically demand him alive. Though he originally pursued his son, Vader could not violate the rule of two in his planned betrayal. If Luke were to join his cause, his son would have to abandon his loyalty to the Jedi and betray his own sister.

And Vader's life was difficult enough with the higher paying "official" Imperial bounty specifying that Skywalker be captured alive.

"The terms of the bounty did not specify my desire for information, bounty hunter," Vader said before tapping deeply into the Force.

The Rodian reached for his throat, unable to accept life-giving air as Vader asphyxiated him from across the galaxy. Vader realized at that moment that the bounty hunter understood exactly why the Dark Lord was one of the most feared entities in the galaxy.

The red light on the holotransmitter blinked rapidly, prompting Vader to accept the next transmission. The image of the Rodian faded and a blue-white representation of Boba Fett appeared above Vader's desk. 

"Lord Vader, I have delivered the package to the requested location," Fett said.

"Excellent work, Fett," Vader commended. "The first portion of your payment will arrive shortly. I shall send one of my agents to deliver the final sum in one standard week as per our agreement." The Dark Lord promised a massive sum of credits to Fett, a bounty hunter that would normally refuse such deals.

_Greed can be a powerful ally_, Qui-Gon Jinn had said decades ago.

"Thank you, Lord Vader," Fett said before closing the transmission on his end.

+ 

Luke double-checked and triple-checked the components of his lightsaber before assembling them a final time. He managed to finish quicker than he expected, a testament to the control he wielded with the Force. He just needed to test one thing before he could truly say his first lightsaber was completed.

A step outside the hut and into the Tatooine dawn brought Luke an incredible amount of tranquility. He drew upon the Force, using it to calm his anxieties. He ignored Artoo's curious beeps, the distant sound of Tusken Raiders and the stillness surrounding him.

Luke depressed the activation stud and, with a _snap-hiss_, a brilliant green energy blade emerged. The hilt felt cool in his grip, a sign that Luke did not make a mistake. He gave his lightsaber a few practice swings, tasting the scent of ozone as the blade cut through the air. 

Satisfied with his work, Luke deactivated his completed lightsaber and clipped it to his utility belt. He wanted to return to Dagobah as soon as possible, but realized he needed sleep. Seeing Yoda could wait. Even for the Jedi, it was time to rest.

+ 

Leia exhaled deeply after falling into her bed. Her body ached, despite her attempts to use the Force to ease her suffering. She reasoned that she had not progressed far enough in the Force to succeed in healing herself.

Suddenly, the door to her drab quarters opened. In came See-Threepio, a face Leia thought she had forgotten.

"Mistress Leia, Lord Vader has assigned me to serve you," Threepio said. "I am grateful that he did not give me a memory wipe or leave me locked up with Master Calrissian and Chewbacca. That Wookiee was nearly the end of me."

Leia groaned. Threepio may have been a familiar face, but the golden protocol droid was not something she wanted around her.

"Mistress Leia, I understand the Empire has given you a pardon," Threepio rambled. "How has this happened?"

"It will all work out, Threepio," Leia said. "Once I free Han, I'll get us all out of here. Soon, I will have the power to bring the Rebellion to victory against the Empire."

"I beg your pardon, but you are speaking seditious thoughts in the home of the Dark Lord of the Sith," Threepio said. "Sedition is not a path to take for the recently pardoned."

"Shut up, Threepio!" Leia snapped, finally sitting up in her bed. She ignored the fire trailing down her muscles. "If you wish to help me, get my wardrobe ready for me when I am done with the fresher."

"Sorry, Mistress Leia," Threepio apologized before scurrying towards Leia's closet.

Leia was shocked with her proposal. She knew she would require a tremendous amount of training to be strong enough to face Vader. "One thing at a time," she muttered. She could feel her strength growing with each passing day, but time was still not on her side.

+ 

Wedge Antilles peered at the patrons of the Mos Eisley Cantina, completely invisible to the scum frequenting the locale. His was not the best disguise, but the Rebellion needed to locate Luke Skywalker. Rebel intelligence sniffed through contacts in the Bounty Hunter's guild to uncover a handful of planets Luke could possibly be located.

Tatooine just happened to be one of them and Wedge had a hunch that his friend was on his desert homeworld.

The pilot lifted his comlink and responded, "Two."

"Two, we've found him," Derek "Hobbie" Klivian reported.

"Good work, Four," Wedge said before deactivating his comlink. At that moment, his eyes locked on a female wearing a black cloak. He barely caught a glimpse of her face before she left the cantina.


	8. Act I: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Darth Vader strolled through his private hangar, his ebony cape flowing behind him as his boots impacted the cold durasteel floor beneath his artificial feet. His mechanical breathing was a companion to the single thought radiating in his mind.

The Dark Lord of the Sith was due for a confrontation with his son on Tatooine.

Vader had terrible memories of his time on Tatooine. His days as a slave taught Vader the value of pursuing his own destiny and the death of his mother at the hand of Tusken Raiders, a memory he had shoved deep into his blackened soul, returned with a vengeance and his blood boiled. It was a primal thirst for revenge that drove him that day and the recollection fueled his connection to the dark side.

Leia could not know where he had to go. Part of her still trusted Luke and her compassion would prove to be a danger to his mission. While Vader did not doubt that his daughter's presence warmed his heart, it was a feeling unbecoming of a Sith Lord.

Vader climbed into his TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter and closed the canopy.

"Lord Vader, you are cleared for departure," the droid controller said.

The Sith Lord did not respond. His figher rose above the floor and burst from the hangar. Vader wasted no time clearing Vjun's atmosphere. Once in space, he activated the navicomputer to plot a course for Tatooine. Seconds later, Vader's fighter entered hyperspace. 

Luke loaded Artoo-Detoo into his hatch on the X-Wing. "That should do it," he told his astromech. "Get her ready for takeoff, Artoo."

Artoo beeped his compliance. 

Luke retrieved his helmet and was about to place it on his head when he felt a flicker in the Force. It was as if a gust of cold air hit his face. Luke could only compare it to the coldness of the dark side cave on Dagobah. He knew it could not be Vader, but Yoda spoke of Dark Jedi once.

After setting his helmet in a storage compartment in his X-Wing, Luke unclipped his new lightsaber from his belt. He also kept his father's lightsaber on his utility belt, but he realized he was not skilled enough to handle two lightsabers at once.

Luke sent rapid probes through the Force, trying to minimize the size of the ripples he projected in his search. He raised his left hand to silence Artoo's questioning beeps. By now, the astromech understood Luke's requests for quiet so he could remain hidden.

_There!_ Luke's mind screamed as he sensed the Dark Jedi's presence in the Force.

But she was already upon him, her violet lightsaber cutting for Luke's head.

Green fire sprang from Luke's right hand and the Jedi quickly moved to parry her thrust. He stared across their locked blades, but was unable to see her face underneath her hooded cloak. 

With the weight of his body, Luke pushed her back. He shifted to the right and lunged hard.

The Dark Jedi offered a sloppy defense against Luke's technique, making it clear to the Jedi that she was a mere amateur in lightsaber combat.

Luke pressed his advantage, driving the Dark Jedi back with a series of unconnected rapid thrusts. As the Dark Jedi was forced to defend different parts of her body, her responses slowed.

Luke drove his green blade forward in a feint, which the Dark Jedi moved to parry. The Jedi shifted his wrist and drove his sword under hers. With a push, he knocked the lightsaber out of her grasp.

The Dark Jedi growled out of frustration as Luke lifted her body with the Force. 

"You must be Arica," Luke said before he heard a landspeeder stop at Kenobi's hut.

"Luke?" Wedge asked before leaping out of his rented landspeeder.

"Stun her," Luke ordered before deactivating his lightsaber.

Wedge wasted no time obeying his order. He lifted his blaster pistol and fired a stun bolt at the Dark Jedi just as Luke released her with the Force. She landed harmlessly on the desert surface.

"Who was that?" Wedge asked. "And where have you been?"

"I think her name is Arica," Luke told the other Rebel as he walked to retrieve the fallen lightsaber. He knelt before lifting the weapon from the ground. "And I've been training to become a Jedi." He placed both lightsabers he carried on his utility belt before standing.

"A Jedi?" Wedge asked, obviously surprised. "How is that possible?"

"I'll rejoin the fleet as soon as I can, Wedge," Luke told his friend. "For now, you'll just have to trust me and take this Dark Jedi prisoner."

Wedge seemed uncomfortable with Luke's proposal. "But what if she wakes up on us?" he asked, apparently having heard horror stories about Dark Jedi himself.

Luke walked over to Arica before kneeling beside her. He placed his hand on her forehead and placed her in a timed Force Trance. "I've placed her in a trance," Luke said before lifting her body from the sand. "Just remember to tell the fleet I'll return as soon as possible."

"But we've got bad news for you, Luke," Wedge said as Luke placed Arica in his landspeeder. "Han, Leia and Chewbacca are missing."

Luke immediately recalled images from his dream and winced. He saw Leia dressed in a TIE pilot uniform, kneeling before the body of Han Solo. A single tear fell down her cheek. But what haunted Luke the most was the sulfurous tinge in her brown eyes.

"No one has heard anything about them," Wedge added, drawing Luke from his thoughts. "We all thought you were dead until a bounty hunter sold us some information on your whereabouts."

"Leia's alive," Luke said to Wedge. His face was pale with fear and uncertainty. 

"Are you sure?" Wedge asked.

"Yes," Luke replied before walking towards his X-Wing.

"Luke!" Wedge shouted. "Where is she?"

"I wish I knew," Luke said before retrieving his helmet and climbing into his X-Wing. Moments later, he soared through Tatooine's atmosphere and plotted a course for Dagobah. Luke needed answers that only Yoda could provide. 

Yoda watched Luke's X-Wing land near his hut, obviously pleased his apprentice had returned. The young Jedi descended from his fighter just as Artoo-Detoo ejected. "Returned, you have," Yoda said. "And with three lightsabers?"

"Master, I faced a Dark Jedi on Tatooine," Luke said before unclipping the extra lightsaber from his utility belt.

Yoda used the Force to call the lightsaber to him. He levitated the weapon in front of his face. "Belonged to Mace Windu, this lightsaber did."

"Who was Mace Windu?" Luke asked.

"An old friend of mine," Yoda replied sadly before taking the weapon underneath his right arm. "Pleased am I that you have returned his lightsaber to me. Perhaps tell you about Master Windu, I will. But first, a matter of urgency has arisen."

"I saw a vision of Leia," Luke said as he approached his master. The pupil took a seat on a rock so he could be at eye level with Yoda.

"Captured by Darth Vader, she has been," Yoda said, sensing he was confirming his student's worst fears.

"My father?" Luke asked, his blue eyes searching for confirmation.

Yoda exhaled slowly before casting his green gaze towards the ground. "Your father he is," he answered. "Seeking to poison the mind of your sister, Vader is."

"My sister?" Luke was obviously flabbergasted at the revelation. "Master, what is going on?"

"Your father, a great Jedi he was," Yoda began. "Anakin Skywalker was consumed by the dark side, by Darth Vader. Allied with the Sith, he did. But hope…left to us he did. His twins, last hope of the galaxy they are. If corrupted to the dark side Leia is, difficult our mission will become."

"Master, if I had gone to save my friends, I could have stopped this from happening," Luke said as despair crept into his voice. "Leia wouldn't have been captured and Vader wouldn't be…"

"Stop this, you must!" Yoda demanded. "Focus on the negative, you must not. If gone to save your friends you had, lost you would have become. The hope of the Jedi, lost it would have been. Be at calm, young Skywalker."

Luke took deep breaths before saying, "I'm sorry."

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind," Yoda said. "But beware of anger, fear, aggression; the dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny."

"I've come back to complete the training," Luke said.

"No more training here do you require," Yoda said. "No longer can the Jedi hide in seclusion. Two Jedi shall leave Dagobah today."

Luke was speechless, prompting Yoda to grin.

"Though a Jedi Knight you are, begun your real training has," Yoda said.


	9. Act I: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Leia Organa meditated in one of her father's training chambers, hovering above the durasteel floor through use of the Force. She was seated in a lotus position, opening herself to the mystical energy field introduced to her by Darth Vader. Dressed in a black TIE pilot's uniform, Leia was no longer uncomfortable in Bast Castle. As per Vader's orders, servants did her bidding.

It almost felt like she were a princess on Alderaan again.

The memory gripped Leia's heart like a razor sharp vice. The inhumanity of Palpatine's Empire was always apparent to Leia, but Tarkin's demonstration of the Death Star on her beloved world became the focal point of her drive to destroy the Empire.

Some part of Leia accepted that Darth Vader was her father. The man was nothing if not honest with her and a good teacher. The politician in her taught wariness towards powerful men bearing gifts. Vader wanted Leia to take part in his scheme to overthrow the Emperor and bring order to the galaxy.

It was a tempting offer. Palpatine was the embodiment of evil, but Vader was also his enforcer. That Darth Vader sought to overthrow him was nothing but a continuation of Sith tradition: the student must overthrow the master to keep the Order from decaying. To Leia, the Sith represented nothing but treachery. Only the ideals of the Republic could restore true order to the galaxy.

Leia shifted her perception outward. Leia's growth in the Force was prodigious. Her prowess with a lightsaber was still amateurish, but growing more refined through frequent drills. Her attunement to the dark side granted Leia powers she never dreamed existed. Unknown to Vader, Leia had unwittingly discovered the secret of creating lightning in an independent training session.

A little nudge from the Sith holocron was all that Leia needed to learn how to channel the lightning. When she would be prepared, Boba Fett would not stand a chance against her. She did not need Chewbacca to care for her as Han requested. With her power, she could save Han herself.

Darth Vader's TIE fighter landed near what the Dark Lord perceived to be a bright spot in the Force: the residual presence of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Like Dark Jedi, Jedi left their mark on locations. The signature was always faint, but could be sensed by one strong enough in the Force.

Vader climbed out of his fighter, realizing how Obi-Wan was able to hide from him so easily. He could sense a powerful dark side taint resonating from the Dune Sea. Even after four millennia, the Star Map discovered by Darth Revan before the Jedi Civil War still broadcasted a powerful dark side aura.

Walking up to the hut, Vader opened the door with a nudge from the Force. From what he could observe, another Jedi recently occupied it.

"Luke," Vader said. Despite his initial plan to destroy his son, sadness crept into his voice. His son had eluded him again.

Out of a strange sense of reverence, Vader left Obi-Wan's hut. He closed the door with the Force and probed for something familiar. He planned to pay a visit to the Lars Homestead, but needed to find his bearings. All he needed to do was focus on the painful memories of his past and the Force would tell him what he needed to know.

Vader walked towards his fighter, leaving the home of his former master.

+ 

Luke Skywalker piloted his X-Wing towards _Home One_ in quite possibly the most uncomfortable position of his life. Yoda rode on Luke's lap, somehow amused by Luke's discomfort.

"Eager to meet the Rebels, I have been," Yoda said.

"The Rebellion could use you, Master," Luke said, thinking of nothing more than getting out of his fighter.

"Perhaps," Yoda said. "Told me why I had to leave Dagobah, the Force did not. Dangerous, this path is."

Luke nodded before transmitting his identification codes to the fleet. When the controller confirmed acceptance, Luke flew into one of the many hangar bays of _Home One_.

Moments later, Master and Knight climbed from an X-Wing onto a Rebel cruiser. Waiting for them were Admiral Ackbar, General Crix Madine and Mon Mothma, the political heart of the Rebel Alliance.

Mon Mothma, former Senator of Candrilla, stood in shock as Master Yoda approached her. "Master Yoda, we thought you were dead!" she said.

"My death, willed not by the Force it was," Yoda said before placing both hands on his gimer stick. The elderly Jedi Master balanced himself on the cane.

"And Commander Skywalker," Crix said. "Captain Antilles gave me the report of your whereabouts. Expect a thorough debriefing soon." 

"We are pleased that you have returned to us, Commander Skywalker," Ackbar told the Jedi Knight. "We can at last lay the rumors of your death to rest."

"I wouldn't have left if didn't have to," Luke said in his own defense.

"Perhaps we should move this meeting to a more comfortable setting," Mon proposed. "We all have much to discuss."

"I agree," Yoda said.

The Rebels gathered in a small conference room near Ackbar's quarters. Yoda sat comfortably on a chair while Luke stood. Mon Mothma, Crix Madine and Ackbar all sat behind a desk.

"The Rebellion has been slowly regrouping after the disaster at Hoth," Madine began. "We were lucky in the fact that we were able to evacuate most of our personnel before the Empire took control of the base."

"But the absence of Leia Organa has cast a shadow over the Alliance," Mon said. "Han Solo evacuated her on the Millenium Falcon, but they were never seen again."

"They're alive," Luke said.

"If they are alive, why have they not returned to us?" Ackbar inquired. 

"Captured by Darth Vader, Leia has been," Yoda said. 

"This is grave news," Mon said. "If the Empire executes her, the Alliance will move on, but we will have lost an important symbol."

"Commander Skywalker, tell us of the events that transpired after the Battle of Hoth," Crix requested.

"Before the battle, I received a vision of Obi-Wan Kenobi through the Force," Luke explained. "He requested that I go to Dagobah and train under Master Yoda. After the battle, I followed his advice. I hoped to follow in the footsteps of my father and become a Jedi Knight." 

"Yoda tested me before continuing where Obi-Wan left me in my training. I then journeyed to Ossus and then Tatooine to gather the components to assemble a new lightsaber. I fought one of the Emperor's Dark Jedi in the Jundland Wastes."

"We have the Dark Jedi in custody," Crix said. "We've had to keep her sedated because she is very resistant to our interrogation techniques. We're not the Empire. We can't execute her, but letting her go free would be a disaster to the cause."

"Speak to this Dark Jedi, I will," Yoda volunteered.

"Very well," Crix said. "I can arrange the meeting."

"Continue, Commander Skywalker," Ackbar requested.

"After leaving Tatooine, I returned to Dagobah," Luke recounted. "Yoda promoted me to Jedi Knight and we rejoined the fleet."

"The Rebellion is in dire need of Jedi Knights," Mon Mothma said. "Bail Organa told me of the betrayal he witnessed the day the Empire was born. It was the day that hope died. I know the Jedi Order is not what it once was, but will you help us?"

"To stop the Sith, the mission of the Jedi is," Yoda said. "Changed, that has not."

"General Skywalker, are you willing to continue the struggle to defeat the Empire?" Mon asked.

Luke was shocked to hear his elevation of rank, but then remembered Yoda saying that Jedi Knights were generals in the days of the Clone Wars. "Of course," he replied.

"May the Force be with us," Admiral Ackbar said, closing the meeting.

Vader's ebony cape whipped in the wind as he approached the ruins of the Lars Homestead. The obvious signs of Jawa scavenging were present, but the gravesites were untouched. Unknown to his stepbrother, Vader had already avenged his death. The Stormtroopers responsible for the slaughter died by the Dark Lord's hand.

It was on Tatooine that Vader started on the path to the dark side. The memories of his mother's death resurfaced once again, forcing the Dark Lord to remember his vow. He promised that he would not fail again.

For the first time in decades, a tear streamed down Vader's face. He would fail his mother three years later when he could not save his wife. His master's manipulations ensured that he would lose her, despite promises of power.

Vader clenched his gloved fists and swallowed his tears. The dark side flooded his consciousness. Darth Sidious was growing weak. He was becoming overconfident, losing his edge. Sidious had underestimated Vader for the last time.

"I won't fail this time," Vader said as he walked away from his mother's grave. "I promise."


	10. Act I: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

There were times when Luke still doubted the Force. As he observed another attempt by Yoda to interrogate Arica, the mysterious Dark Jedi, he realized that it was not such a time. The Emperor seemed to have trained his charge to resist even the Jedi. After a week, Yoda still felt hope that he could somehow find a way to break through Palpatine's training, but the medics once again sedated her and returned her to the high security holding cell.

Yoda sighed, leaning heavily on his gimer stick. "Strong is the Emperor," the Jedi Master said.

Luke, leaning against the durasteel wall of the drab interrogation room, was dressed in a standard black flight suit. Only the lightsaber he built himself hung from his belt. It was his only weapon. He needed no other.

"Maybe we're not doing something right," Luke suggested.

Yoda looked to the last Jedi Knight and asked, "An idea, you have?"

Luke shook his head. "I wish I did," he admitted. "But at least admitting we are making a mistake is a step in the right direction."

"Hmm, right you are, Luke," Yoda said with subtle admiration. "An enigma, Arica is. Perhaps there is more purpose to her presence than has been revealed." 

Luke narrowed his gaze. "Could she be a beacon of some sort that can only be tracked by Darth Sidious?"

"A disheartening idea, that is," Yoda said, punctuating the statement with a sigh. He looked to Luke and said, "The eyes of the Emperor, far reaching they are. But major shifts in the darkness, I have sensed in meditation. A time bomb waiting to explode, this could be." 

"But why hasn't he moved against the fleet?" Luke asked. "This is the greatest opportunity to destroy the Jedi." 

"Perhaps a greater threat, Lord Sidious perceives," Yoda said.

Dread filled the pit of his stomach. Luke tasted ashes in his mouth. "Leia," he said.

Yoda nodded. "Seek to turn the situation to his advantage, the Emperor will. She is the focal point of the dark shift. One way or another, change will come." 

A _Lambda_-class shuttle emerged from hyperspace near the planet Fondor. Leia was alone in her first independent assignment since her capture at Bespin. A black cloak covered her TIE pilot uniform, a garment that would provide her concealment as she moved through the streets of the industrial planet.

Leia ignored the activity at the orbital shipyards. Her conversation with the space traffic controller was brief. Everything was meaningless save her mission. Darth Vader charged her with the responsibility of delivering credits to Boba Fett. Vader told Leia he had secured a deal that would lift the price on Han's head if Fett delivered Han Solo to Fondor.

The politician in Leia was skeptical. Promises of reward that included monetary kickbacks were true signs of corruption. But the woman in Leia yearned for Han Solo, the man she loved. She had difficulty recalling the structure of his face, but the feelings were still there.

As Leia guided her shuttle towards her designated docking platform, she contemplated the possibility of killing Boba Fett for his crimes against the Rebel Alliance. Though officially an agent of the Empire, Leia still considered herself a member of the Alliance. Surely she would be rewarded for slaying the man that was responsible for capturing so many members of the Alliance.

But most of all, Leia hungered for personal satisfaction. The flames of revenge rose from the pit of her stomach and seared her brain. She did not just want revenge against Fett, but Jabba the Hutt as well. The crime lord was a blight upon the galaxy and brought harm to her personal interests.

"One thing at a time," Leia told herself before setting her shuttle down on the docking platform. She disengaged the shuttle's engine and lowered the boarding ramp. She pulled the hood over her head, grabbed the credit case underneath her seat and exited the shuttle.

No one was on the docking bay to greet her. Most dockworkers simply ignored Leia as she left her shuttle. Fondor was one of those planets in the galaxy where apathy reigned supreme. Since the Empire dropped the price on her head, even the bounty hunters walking the streets and alleyways paid her no heed. The dark aura she exuded forced most potential predators to shy away from her.

Leia stepped into a rundown cantina. Dockworkers, shipyard mechanics and bounty hunters alike drank in one place, most looking to drown their sorrows, but others looking for opportunity. Boba Fett stood at the far corner of the cantina, waiting for his fifty thousand credits. Leia approached the infamous Mandalorian.

"Lord Vader's new errand runner?" Boba Fett asked.

"More or less," Leia replied coldly. "Where's the package."

"Probably hidden in his ship," another bounty hunter said.

Leia turned her head slightly to the left, recognizing Dengar as the man who spoke. With him were Bossk, Zuckus and 4-LOM.

"We're here to take Solo off your hands and bring him to Jabba," Bossk hissed.

"I'd think twice about that if I were you, Bossk," Leia coldy told the Trandoshan. 

Boba Fett let out a rare chuckle. "You don't seem to realize what you're dealing with," Fett told the other bounty hunters. "Vader's offering a bigger purse for Solo."

Bossk growled, "Hand him over Fett."

Leia set down her case of credits and glared at Bossk. In a flash, her lightsaber was in her right hand. Red plasma burst from her fist before she cut Bossk down in a fit of rage. The Trandoshan barely had time to react.

Patrons streamed out of the cantina in panic, leaving only the heavily armed bounty hunters. Blaster fire erupted as each ambitious hunter sought kill the other for a chance to capture the purse being offered for Han Solo.

Leia fell into her training, drawing on the dark side to drive her movements. Her red blade deflected oncoming blaster bolts and, in a flash, she cut through 4-LOM. The protocol droid screamed before it ceased functioning.

Boba Fett fired with both his blaster pistols, trying to even the odds so he could make it to the exit. He holstered one of his pistols and grabbed the credit case. He quickly left the cantina, leaving a furious Leia behind. 

Every movement was a blur for Leia. Her bloodlust brought her a surge of power unlike anything she had ever known. Not a single blaster bolt pierced her defenses. Only the deadly glowing blade found its mark. One bounty hunter went down, then another. Some wisely escaped and before long, Leia was alone in the cantina.

The racket of blaster fire died. Only the hum of a lightsaber sang in Leia's ears. She realized that Fett double-crossed her. She rushed out of the cantina, eager to punish him for his folly.

Leia disengaged her lightsaber as she ran through the streets in hot pursuit of Boba Fett. She tracked the bounty hunter to another docking platform where _Slave I_ rested.

"A bounty hunter betraying his client," Leia said coldly. "That's not smart business."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fett retorted. "Vader wanted me to deliver Solo to him directly."

Leia ignited her scarlet energy blade. "If you don't give him to me, I will take him from you," she threatened. 

Fett pulled both his blasters from his holsters and began firing.

Leia's lightsaber moved like a cyclone of red light as she swiftly began deflecting blaster bolts. She could easily match Fett's precision with her own.

But Fett had a few tricks of his own. The Mandalorian fired his jets and blasted into the air as he continued to fire at Leia.

Leia tried to anticipate the bounty hunter's next move as he flew away from her. She released her left hand from her lightsaber and unleashed a burst of Force lightning on Fett.

Caught by surprise, Fett screamed and fell towards the cold durasteel of the docking platform. His rocket pack was fried, completely useless to him.

Leia stalked towards Boba Fett and placed the tip of her lightsaber centimeters from his throat. She recalled that members of the Alliance did not execute their prisoners. Capital punishment was wrong, no matter the crime. She hesitated, knowing deep in her heart that if she gave into her rage and slew Fett, she would slide deeper into the dark side.

And then Leia heard laughter in the back of her mind.

_Use your aggressive feelings, girl!_ a deep, raspy voice screamed through the Force. _Give in to your anger!_

"I shouldn't," Leia said. "It's wrong."

_He hurt the man you love_, he told her. _You must make it right!_

Leia stared at Boba Fett, focusing on the t-slit of his helmet. She could sense the fear in Fett. The cold Mandalorian feared death, but was too proud to beg for mercy.

Leia's right arm moved forward fluidly, piercing the bounty hunter's throat. Boba Fett became the victim of her first cold-blooded murder.

After a brief pause, Leia deactivated her lightsaber and walked into _Slave I_. She found the storage chamber and what she sought: Han Solo. Her love was still encased in a block of carbonite and hanging on a wall.

Leia promptly input commands on the block's keypad to thaw the carbonite's contents. Then, she observed as the gray carbonite surrounding Han's body glowed red-white as it thawed. After a few minutes, Han moaned and fell to the floor. Leia was there to catch him.

"It's okay," Leia said to sooth him.

Han looked to the direction of her voice, but it was obvious he was blind due to his lack of focus. "Leia?" he asked.

Leia leaned towards Han and pressed her lips to his. For a brief moment, she forgot her first murder. She did not think of Darth Vader being her father. Not even the Force mattered. Only the electric fire she felt registered in her mind.

After they broke the kiss, Han said, "I can't see."

"You have hibernation sickness, Han," Leia told him. "It will pass in time."

Han raised his right hand and felt for Leia's face. He touched the fabric of her hood before Leia grabbed his wrist and guided it to her cheek. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Fondor," she replied. "I had to kill Boba Fett to get to you."

Han sighed with relief. Leia realized there must have been some bad blood between the two in the past. "I just wish I could have done it myself," he admitted. 

"Don't worry about anything, Han," Leia said. "Let me take care of you for once."


	11. Act I: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Leia tried not to pity Han as they traveled through hyperspace en route to Vjun. She realized his eyesight would return soon as long as he did not strain himself. Unlike herself, she was being secretive about their destination.

"So, we're going to regroup with the fleet?" Han asked. The smuggler only stared forward.

Leia removed her crash webbing and replied, "Yes."

Han turned to the direction of her voice and asked, "Where's Chewie?"

"Vader has Chewie, Lando, Threepio and the Falcon locked up in his castle on Vjun," Leia said. "Don't worry. I'm sure the Alliance will attempt a rescue mission."

"A raid on Vjun?" Han asked, obviously unsure of himself after his first encounter with the Sith Lord. "I don't like the idea of leaving Chewie there, but getting in won't be easy."

"Don't worry, Han," Leia said. "I've taken care of everything."

Luke and Yoda stood in a conference room with leaders of the Alliance. Mon Mothma, Ackbar and Crix Madine stared at the Jedi as Yoda proposed a plan. 

"Critical it is that we raid Vjun," Yoda began. "A terrible darkness festering on Vjun, there is. One darker than usual."

"Master Yoda, with all due respect, Vjun is Darth Vader's fortress world!" Crix exclaimed. "You can't expect the Alliance to sanction a raid just because something is spooking you."

"General Madine, Leia is on Vjun," Luke interjected. "Plus, if we can beat Darth Vader, we can strike a serious blow to the Empire."

Yoda looked disapprovingly in Luke's direction, but said nothing.

"General Skywalker, while we do see merit to a strike on Vjun, we would suffer catastrophic losses to the Imperial fleet stationed there," Ackbar added.

Yoda returned his gaze to the Alliance leaders and proposed, "Prove useful, the captured Dark Jedi could be." 

"That's too risky," Crix argued. "She's an agent of the Empire and would not help us."

"An old saying, there is," Yoda said. "An enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"What makes you think that Dark Jedi would have a grudge against Vader?" Crix asked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Luke said. "The Empire hasn't moved against us and it's not as if we aren't a tempting target. Something big is going on and Vader is at the center of it."

"Are you certain, Masters?" Mon asked.

Yoda replied, "Plain to see, it is. The dark shift pulls away from the Emperor. Avoid a catastrophe we can by going to Vjun and facing Vader. Need the Dark Jedi as a guide, we do."

"If we let her go with you, she could escape and reveal valuable information about the Alliance," Crix said.

"But if we don't let her go, this operation will not be a success," Mon said. "You have your leave to prepare the raid as you see fit, Master Yoda. May the Force be with you."

Yoda and Luke exited the conference room and emerged in the corridors of _Home One_. After a few steps, Luke looked to Yoda and asked, "Would it be appropriate to request troops?"

"Miss the chance to destroy me personally, Vader would not," Yoda said. "A difficult trial for us, this will be."

"If Leia has gone over to the dark side, what will we do?" Luke questioned. Anxiety had a powerful grip on the young Jedi. He could taste fear and despite attempts to control it, the fear remained.

"If redeemed she cannot be, let go of your attachment you must," Yoda advised as they approached the chamber where Arica was being kept.

Luke swallowed his despair. The thought of facing his father and his sister was sickening, even if it was his duty as a Jedi.

The guards by the door allowed the Jedi entry into the prison chamber. Arica was being kept in a cell and a neural dampening collar was wrapped around her neck. With the explosive device attached, the Dark Jedi had no hope of challenging her prison stay.

Arica looked at the Jedi defiantly. "Have you come to try to make me talk again?" she asked. "You're wasting your time."

"We want to talk about Darth Vader," Luke said.

"What about him?" Arica asked with obvious disinterest.

"Could you get into his castle?" Luke asked.

Arica smirked. "Of course I could," she replied. "I have access to most Imperial facilities."

"A raid on Vjun, we are planning," Yoda stated. "Need your help, we do."

Arica studied the Jedi. "I don't have to help you," she said bitterly. "You should launch an assault on the planet and sacrifice as many Rebel lives as possible."

"We both know Vader's the bigger threat to your master at this point in time," Luke said.

"So you want to do the Emperor's dirty work by getting rid of a troublesome apprentice?" Arica asked before chuckling. "Even if you did get into Bast Castle, you can't beat Vader."

"You'd at least get that collar off your neck," Luke offered. "This isn't a request from the Alliance. This is a Jedi operation."

"If you're crazy enough to raid Vjun," Arica said, "and it seems like you are, you'll need my help. Without me, you won't have access codes to the fortress. Bast Castle's security is incredibly tight. Vader has had auto-targetting turbolaser batteries installed to shoot down anyone who doesn't transmit the proper access codes. Since the access code changes each month, you'll need my master code. It's a code used only by the Emperor's inner circle." 

"Well Arica, we're glad to have you aboard," Luke said. 

"Look, if we're working together, you should at least get my name right," she said. "I'm Mara Jade."

+ 

Darth Sidious opened his eyes. He sat alone in his darkened throne room since he always ordered his guards to leave when he engaged in deep dark side meditation. His body ached from the tremendous strain the power placed on the flesh. It was not the first time he felt his body failing, but it would hold out for at least another year.

It would last long enough for the Emperor to accomplish his goals and return to Byss to take a new clone body. He could not afford to be a weak old man if he planned to take a new apprentice.

Leia Organa was incredibly strong in the Force, much stronger than the Sith Master anticipated. How such a strong Force adept was able to be raised in the Core and infiltrate the former Imperial Senate underneath his notice disturbed Sidious.

The Dark Lord of the Sith hated surprises. But he could also see through Vader's motives. Unlike the combination of Darth Tyranus and Asajj Ventress, Darth Vader and Leia Organa were powerful enough to depose him. Even if Sith tradition dictated that the apprentice must overthrow the master, the master did not have to lose the confrontation.

Vader and his apprentice would undoubtedly attempt to attack him in a moment of weakness, but Sidious knew how to twist situations to his advantage. Leia would be his. He pushed her over the edge once. He could do it again. Only after he ensured his survival could he deal with the Jedi.

Realizing there was no time like the present, Sidious depressed a button on his throne to activate his personal holonet connection, opening a secure transmission with Bast Castle. Moments later, an image of Darth Vader bowing to his Emperor appeared before the throne.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Vader asked.

Sidious said, "I trust your vacation on Vjun has gone well, Lord Vader."

"It has, my master," Vader replied.

"Good," Sidious commented. "Your presence is needed on Imperial Center in two standard days. Bring your apprentice with you."

Vader quickly said, "As you wish."

"That will be all, Lord Vader," Sidious said before closing the transmission.

+ 

Vader attempted to discern the rapid turn of events. His master was requesting an audience with a Sith Lord and another Force user. The Emperor's motives were crystal clear. Darth Sidious wanted a new apprentice.

But Vader knew Leia was not ready for the trial. She may have grown in the Force by leaps and bounds, but she was still no match for a Sith Lord.

Vader stood in his personal holonet chamber. He would have to prepare Leia for her final test ahead of schedule. Finally, after two decades of waiting, Vader would have the opportunity to make his move against the Emperor.


	12. Act I: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Leia piloted her _Lambda_-class shuttle in silence as she approached Vjun. A detachment of Star Destroyers hung near the planet, including the Executor, Vader's flagship. Next to her in the co-pilot's seat, Han sat oblivious to the situation.

"I think my eyesight is coming back," Han said as he stared forward. "Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur."

"Everything will be fine, Han," Leia said as her ship passed through the atmosphere.

The shuttle glided towards Bast Castle, transmitting the proper access codes to open one of two hangar bays in the facility. The ship's lower wings folded upward as it landed.

Leia guided Han down the boarding ramp. A few Stomtroopers and Darth Vader were waiting for her return. Leia stared at the Dark Lord and said, "Father, Fett betrayed us." 

"Fett was supposed to deliver Solo to us himself," Vader chastised.

"Vader!" Han exclaimed before drawing his blaster. He did his best to aim his weapon in the direction of Vader's breathing. He never fired a shot.

Leia moved quickly, drawing on the Force to rip the blaster from Han's grasp. "Don't even think about it, Han," she said with a menacing tone.

Han grabbed Leia's arm and asked, "What's going on here?"

"Captain Solo, any attempts to resist your arrest will result in harsh reprisals," Vader said before motioning for two Stormtroopers to apprehend Han.

"Leia, you called him 'Father,'" Han said. "Didn't you?"

Leia whispered to Han, "Just go with them. I'll explain everything later."

"You've betrayed the Alliance!" Han screamed as he tore himself away from Leia. His face became a mask of fury. "I never would have expected it!"

The Stormtroopers tried to take Han captive, but the smuggler managed to tackle one of them. The other Stormtroopers in the hangar trained their blaster rifles on Han, but did not fire for Vader had signaled them to hold.

Leia held out her right hand, calling on the Force to constrict Han's airway. He reached for his throat as he gasped for breath as he fell to his knees.

"Don't make me hurt you, Han," Leia threatened. "I saved you so you would not have to endure harsh treatment under Jabba. If my actions make me a traitor, then it is treason. I intend to save the galaxy." Then, she released her Force choke on Han.

Han inhaled deeply before gasping, "First Bria, now you. I'll never learn."

"Take him," Leia commanded the Stormtroopers.

The two Stormtroopers grabbed Han's arms and yanked him from the floor before dragging him towards the turbolift.

Leia watched as Han was taken from her, not noticing Vader's approach. Her expression was consumed by sorrow.

"Boba Fett was supposed to deliver Solo here," Vader said.

Angrily, Leia turned to her father and asked, "Why wasn't I told this?"

"This assignment was given to you to observe your behavior while on an independent assignment," Vader explained. "Your actions on Fondor demonstrate your growth in the Force, but unrestrained fury can blind your cold logic. Would a bounty hunter with Fett's reputation double cross his client?" 

After a pause, Leia replied, "No."

"You would do well to remember this lesson, Leia," Vader said. "Our next task will not be so easy. You are due on the Executor in twenty-four hours."

"_Our_ task?" Leia questioned. She studied the Dark Lord, sensing his turmoil through the Force. "What is it, Father?"

"I will speak to you of this later," Vader replied. "It would be wise to prepare yourself."

Leia watched her father's stride as he walked towards the turbolift. His less than confident step filled the former Senator with dread. She realized the next test would be the most difficult she would ever face.

But more than anything, feelings of remorse for how she treated Han haunted Leia.

Luke Skywalker piloted a stolen _Lambda_-class shuttle out of hyperspace. Vjun and a group of Star Destroyers loomed large in front of him. As Yoda taught him, he dampened his presence in the Force. He knew it would not be enough to catch Vader by surprise, but it would at least give him a small window of comfort.

Mara Jade sat in the co-pilot's chair. At his insistence, she once again wore a lightsaber on her belt. Luke could not risk going into Bast Castle without her being armed. He needed her for the mission to be successful.

Yoda sat behind Luke, having prepared himself for the intense confrontation to come. The elderly Jedi Master was calm. 

Artoo-Detoo joined them in the cockpit, warbling and beeping to let everyone know he was there.

"Quiet, Artoo," Luke commanded.

Artoo moaned, but heeded Luke's command. 

"Unidentified shuttle," a communications officer from the _Executor_ said over the general communications frequency. "What is your purpose for visiting Vjun?"

Mara responded, "This is the Emperor's Hand aboard the shuttle _Tydirium_. I am here to see Lord Vader."

"Transmit your access codes at once," the officer requested.

Mara said nothing else. She sent her master code to the _Executor_. The code would then be sent for confirmation in Bast Castle before the fleet allowed her access. 

After a few minutes, the communications officer said, "You may approach Bast Castle. Lord Vader will not be able to meet with you immediately, so he requests your patience."

"Acknowledged," Mara said before closing the transmission. "That's odd."

Luke glanced at Mara and asked, "What is?"

"Vader is usually more prudent about his meetings with me," Mara answered.

"Know of us coming, he does," Yoda said. "Face him alone, I must." 

Luke turned to the Jedi Master and protested, "But he's my father. I should be there."

"Await you, another trial does," Yoda said sadly. "Ready to face Vader, you are not." 

Luke returned his attention to piloting the stolen shuttle towards Bast Castle. The Jedi Knight could sense Stormtroopers awaiting them in the hangar bay. Whether they were there as a friendly greeting or to kill them was something he could not discern. When the shuttle landed, the Jedi removed their crash webbing and walked towards the boarding ramp.

But just as soon as they were about to exit the shuttle, the Stormtroopers began firing. Luke and Mara looked to each other before drawing their lightsabers. Each drew on their respective side of the Force before leaping out of the shuttle. Blades of green and violet emerged just as blaster bolts blazed towards them.

Luke and Mara concentrated on redirecting the blaster fire towards the Stormtroopers, vanquishing them as Jedi and Dark Jedi closed on their targets. Luke did not feel uneasy working next to a dark sider and Mara did not let the light sider fighting beside her interrupt her focus.

Yoda leapt into action, expertly deflecting oncoming blaster bolts with his emerald energy blade. The old Jedi Master relied heavily on his Ataro technique as he twirled his aged body with aid from the Force.

Luke tore away from Mara as he focused on three Stormtroopers. With a single Force push, he knocked them unconscious before they hit the durasteel floor. He then turned his body to redirect another blaster bolt with his lightsaber as Artoo rolled behind him.

"Artoo, locate the others!" Luke commanded.

The astromech warbled his response before rolling towards a computer terminal by the turbolift doors.

Mara Jade aggressively pursued her targets, her violet sword moving like a flaming blade of vengeance as she cut down Stormtroopers. Her technique was an unrefined form of Ataro, the form used by her master. Using quick stabs and slashes, she was easily able to overwhelm the Stormtroopers.

Yoda leapt towards the last Stormtroopers, deflecting blaster bolts as he soared through the air. Five Stormtroopers fell from redirected blaster fire. For the last Stormtrooper, Yoda hurled his lightsaber, impaling him through the chest. Yoda called his lightsaber back to his hands and landed on the floor.

Three Jedi and an astromech droid were all that remained in the hangar bay. Luke rushed towards Artoo and deactivated his lightsaber.

"Did you find them?" Luke asked.

Artoo displayed a holoprojection of Bast Castle's floor plan. Luke observed two white dots in the detention center. Mara and Yoda joined Luke by the turbolift.

"Looks like there are two separate cells," Luke observed. "Our friends are in there." The Jedi Knight then noted a feeling of coldness attacking him. "And Vader is definitely in here."

"Find Vader, I will," Yoda said.

Luke silently nodded, trying to ignore the feeling that Yoda was going on a suicide mission by confronting his father. Only one Jedi ever survived an encounter with Darth Vader, just to die nearly decades later at Vader's hand. "May the Force be with you, Master Yoda," Luke said.

"May the Force be with us all," Yoda added.


	13. Act I: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Stormtroopers rushed efficiently through the halls of Bast Castle. Vader's fortress was on high alert in order to deal with the Jedi invaders. As Leia passed a group of Stormtroopers while she walked towards her father's quarters, she knew that Luke was with the Jedi. She realized that Luke would try to rescue his friends, just like he rescued her from the Death Star three years ago.

While such memories reminded her of happier times, they also told Leia of a time when she was weak. But even then, she still managed to save her would be rescuers. Leia was a survivor and not accustomed to failure.

The door to Vader's personal quarters split vertically and slid into the wall. Darth Vader sat alone in meditation, seeming like an immovable black mass to the untrained eye. But to a Force wielder, Vader appeared as a whirling red vortex of dark side energies.

"I assume you have come to inform me of the Jedi threat," Vader said.

"It would be wrong to assume that you are ignorant of the intrusion, Father," said Leia.

The Sith Lord slowly rose from his chair. "You must not allow Skywalker to escape," he commanded. "As for the Jedi Master, I must face him alone."

Leia nodded. She was not eager to face her friend in battle, but she was not yet ready to betray Vader. She would have to play his game for the time being. "As you wish, Father," she acknowledged. 

Luke, Mara, Yoda and Artoo rode the turbolift down to the detention level. Luke was uneasy, but he drew inspiration from Yoda's calm. Mara, on the other hand, was a rippling pool of anticipation. She was the antithesis of everything Obi-Wan and Yoda taught and Luke could not help but feel intrigued. Mara Jade was a deadly beauty, a poisonous flower.

Suddenly, the turbolift ceased moving, causing the floor to shake beneath them. They were not at their desired floor. The castle's security measures sought to trap them for easy capture.

"Artoo, see if you can get the lift moving again," Luke said.

Artoo warbled his acknowledgement before moving over to the computer terminal in the lift.

"It'll take too long to override," Mara growled before unclipping her lightsaber from her belt.

Yoda looked to the Dark Jedi and urged, "Patience. Divided, easily conquered we would be."

Mara did not like the Jedi Master, but realized the wisdom of his words. She returned the lightsaber to her belt while Artoo tried to override the security system. The astromech beeped his success and the lift began moving down again. 

Moments later, the lift stopped and the door opened. The group found Stormtroopers with blaster rifles pointed at them. 

"Hands up!" the commanding trooper ordered.

Luke and Mara looked to each other. The Dark Jedi smiled before drawing her lightsaber again. Luke followed suit and soon, their energy blades emerged.

The troopers opened fire, but their first volley was wildly off target. Yoda used a Force push to unbalance the soldiers so Luke and Mara could advance. Green and violet blades took advantage of the situation.

Luke easily redirected blaster bolts with his lightsaber, angling his weapon with an obvious proficiency. As he drew closer, he cut down Stormtroopers that would not flee. He was a clam, efficient defender.

Mara showed no such restraint. Her movements were swift and deadly. She focused her violet blade for killing stabs and lunges, thinking nothing of her own safety save for her swift movements. She was a feral killing machine.

Smoke filled the corridor after every trooper fell. Yoda stepped out of the turbolift and Artoo followed him. The door to the detention level was straight ahead.

"Oh dear!" a familiar voice rang as metal feet clanged in their direction. "Mistress Leia has gone mad, Master Luke!"

"Threepio!" Luke exclaimed. "What's going on?"

The golden protocol droid reached the Jedi party and replied, "It's madness! I can't understand human behavior sometimes!"

"Spit it out!" Mara growled, obviously eager to keep moving before more Stormtroopers arrived.

"She's joined the Empire!" Threepio exclaimed, waving his arms frantically.

Artoo beeped to Threepio.

"But what does that have to do with anything, Artoo?" Threepio asked. "Bail Organa perished on Alderaan." 

"Threepio, I'll explain later," Luke said. "Right now, we have to rescue our friends."

"Oh, right," Threepio said.

The party rushed to the detention center door. Luke tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Unlock the door, Artoo," Luke commanded.

The astromech rolled over to yet another computer terminal. He inserted his probe into the socket and proceeded to override more locks. His domed head swiveled as he worked, letting loose a series of warbles and beeps.

"Master Luke, Artoo says there are no Stormtroopers in the detention center," Threepio translated just before the doors slid open with a hissing sound.

"That's good news," Luke said as he rushed into the detention center. He probed with the Force, searching for two particular cells. He then pointed Mara in one direction before he ran in another.

Luke opened the door to Han's cell, revealing the sullen smuggler seated on the cold durasteel floor. "Han!" the Jedi called.

Han looked up to Luke before standing from the floor. "Luke!" he exclaimed. "Am I glad to see you!" 

Lando and Chewbacca rushed from their cells, having been freed by Mara. The Wookiee roared with happiness to see his best friend.

"Chewie!" Han said before stepping out of his cell and into a powerful bear hug. "Chewie, not so hard!"

The Wookiee released his friend and said, I thought I failed to uphold my life debt to you.

"Well, I'm not dead yet," he told Chewie. Han then looked to Luke and said, "Leia's gone off the deep end and sided with the Empire. I don't know what's happened to her."

"Leia is being drawn by the lure of the dark side," Luke said. "She's receiving training in the Force from Darth Vader."

Han was confused at the situation, but simply shrugged. "I can't worry about that now," the smuggler said. "Where's the _Falcon_?"

"They're storing her in Vader's hangar bay," Lando said. "That's where we were brought in."

"Well, we should have no problem getting there," Mara said. "Not with three Force users on the team." 

"Three?" Lando asked. "I only see two of you."

Luke looked behind him, searching for Yoda. "Oh no," he said. 

Yoda exited the turbolift to emerge on the top floor of Bast Castle, stepping into a dimly lit arena. The aged Jedi Master knew what he was about to face. Against the Chosen One, even one as strong in the Force as Yoda stood no chance. But the Jedi could no longer cower in fear of the darkness. Such fear led to the demise of the Jedi Order.

Drawing the Force to him, Yoda called his lightsaber to his hand. Built during his exile on Dagobah, it was his only hope of coming out of a confrontation with Darth Vader alive.

Heavy mechanical breathing filled Yoda's ears. Lights illuminated the arena, revealing the black armored form of Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. He activated his scarlet energy blade without hesitation.

"Master Yoda," Vader said. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

Yoda ignited his glowing green sword with a _snap-hiss_. "Come to end this, I have," he bravely affirmed.

Vader walked towards Yoda. "I have become more powerful than any Jedi," he said.

"Heard those words before, I have," Yoda revealed. "Win against me, you cannot."

"Then permit me the opportunity to prove you wrong," Vader said. The Sith Lord made the first move, striking swiftly for Yoda's tiny form.

Yoda easily parried Vader's blade. The Jedi Master twirled to avoid Vader's rapid strikes. The Dark Lord surged forward, pressing his attack. Yoda would meet every lunge from Vader's blade either on the ground or in the air. He leapt as quickly as he spun, creating an impregnable cyclone of green energy around his body.

Vader did not relent. Yoda knew it was not in the Sith Lord's nature to show mercy towards a Jedi. Their swords clashed again, green and red swords locking together in a contest of skill, an ancient contest of hero against villain. Each warrior poured every ounce of knowledge and every ounce of skill into his strokes.

Yoda leapt out of the way of Vader's next flurry of attacks, performing a sommersault as he leapt back and onto a pile of broken battle droids. He then leapt towards Vader, prepared to strike at the Sith Lord's head.

Vader brought his blade up to prevent Yoda's attack from succeeding and their swords clashed loudly. The Sith Lord took a few steps back and Yoda landed on his feet. The Jedi Master struck for his legs, forcing Vader to return his defensive and offensive strokes to his lower body. 

Masters of the blade stared at each other from across locked sabers. It was a grudging respect they showed for each other since the confrontation was indeed the most challenging they faced in decades. But the respect could not dissolve the true purpose of their battle. Only one could survive the contest.


	14. Act I: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Luke emerged from the detention center to see a face he had not seen in months. Leia, dressed in a black cloak, blocked the turbolift doors. The rest of Luke's party crowded behind him as the two stared at each other.

"I'm sorry, Luke," Leia said. Her voice was filled with regret, giving Luke some shred of hope. "I can't let the prisoners escape." 

"Spoiled brat!" Mara growled. "You and Vader are planning to betray my master!" She pushed past Luke and activated her violet lightsaber.

"Wait!" Luke screamed as he felt the dark side surge in Leia.

Leia held out her right hand and blue-white bolts of lightning burst from her fingertips. Mara was not prepared for Leia to harness such power. She crashed against the wall and fell to the floor with a groan.

"You see that I have become more powerful than you, Luke," Leia said coldly as she eyed the Jedi. "Back down."

Han drew his blaster, but Chewbacca wisely restrained the smuggler. He painfully said, "Leia, you aren't the woman I fell for. What happened to you?"

"My father gave me the power to save you, Han," Leia said to her lover. "Quit being selfish and show some gratitude. If it weren't for me, Jabba would have had his way with you."

"Leia, this is not the Jedi way," Luke pleaded. "You have let our father poison your mind when you should have been working to redeem him." 

"_Our_ father?" Leia asked Luke. Her gazed narrowed. "Is this some sort of trick?"

"Leia, I'm your brother," Luke said before taking a few steps closer to her. He felt no fear as he approached his sister. "Search your feelings." 

Leia cast her gaze down towards the floor before clinching her fists. "Now Obi-Wan has kept you away from me too!" she growled. "He's taken everything away from us!"

"No," Luke said. "Don't give in to hate. That leads to the dark side." 

"The ever cautious mantra of the Jedi," Leia commented. She looked up to her brother and said, "Luke, go. For old times sake, I will let you go. Take your friends with you, but Han stays. I can't let anyone take him from me again."

"Han doesn't want to serve the Empire, Leia," Luke said. "Please, come with us."

"Luke, what I do here is in the service of the Rebellion, not the Empire!" Leia snapped. "I am gaining Vader's trust! Soon, we will overthrow the Emperor and we can make things better!"

Luke sensed the anger shooting through her like a geyser. She was like a boiler ready to explode. But most disturbing was her delusions of grandeur. "We both know that an Empire under Vader would be no better than what the Empire is now," Luke said. "You may think you are serving the Rebellion, but you are just serving yourself. Turn away from the darkness before it is too late." 

"Brother, you know nothing of the darkness!" Leia retorted. She shrugged off her cloak to reveal a black TIE pilot's uniform. "You grew up on some desert planet, thinking you knew what danger was! But I saw it every day. I saw the Emperor roll back what little freedoms we had. I saw the pestilence first hand while you were farming in some desert. You can't know what I know!"

Luke frowned before unclipping his lightsaber from his belt. Leia followed suit and the two began to pace in a circle.

"Maybe I don't know what it's like to be a Senator," Luke admitted. "Maybe I did grow up as a farmer, but the Empire took my family from me too. Don't you remember that?"

"That is nothing compared to what Obi-Wan took from us, what the Jedi did to us," Leia said firmly.

Luke said, "Obi-Wan wasn't responsible. Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side, not him! You can't blame the Jedi for his actions."

"Don't make me do this, Luke," Leia threatened.

Luke activated his lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, the green energy blade emerged from the hilt. "I will do my duty," he said sadly.

"So be it," Leia said before igniting her blood red sword. She leapt at Luke, bringing her lightsaber bearing down for the kill.

Luke's blade met hers and the energy blades roared as they collided. "Get to the _Falcon_!" Luke screamed as he busied himself with Leia.

Han rushed to Mara's aid, lifting her from the floor as Lando and Chewbacca rushed for the turbolift.

Leia drew her blade back before lunging for Luke's left side. Luke moved with superhuman speed, parrying with his green sword. He maintained a tight defense, moving his sword up and down, forwards and back, left and right as Leia's ferocious attacks drove Luke back.

And Luke let her lead the charge. He brought his blade up to deflect another attack before he drove for an opening in her defenses. But Leia was proving to be his equal. Her upward thrust knocked Luke's blade away. Only a swift movement to the side prevented her from cutting him down.

Luke gritted his teeth before slamming his blade down directly in front of him to protect himself against Leia's incoming slash and thus saving himself from a humiliating decapitation. The Jedi then took more steps backwards as he defended himself against another flurry of attacks. Leia relentlessly pushed Luke towards the balcony.

Luke decided that he would fight her there.

Yoda leapt over Vader's head and employed a powerful Force push to knock the Sith Lord off his feet. All the Jedi Master succeeded in doing was knocking his enemy off balance. Vader regained his footing and turned to face Yoda.

Yoda kept his confident composure as he tried to capitalize on Vader's temporary weakness. He leapt at his opponent, slashing his green saber at Vader's knees. The Sith Lord displayed his fast recovery time by knocking Yoda's attack away with his lightsaber. Then, the Sith Lord let the Jedi Master feel a Force push of his own.

The Jedi Master flew through the air, only stopping himself by grabbing a railing. He twirled upwards and released the railing. He landed before the bleachers with his feet on the tiny railing. He reactivated his lightsaber to prepare for Vader's next onslaught.

Without moving, Vader hurled broken battle droids at the Jedi Master. Yoda responded by leaping out of the way. He leapt backwards before hopping along the bleachers to avoid flying debris. When the volley ceased, Yoda stood unharmed. 

"Learned a thing or two from your master, you have," Yoda said. Sadly, he added, "Much more to learn, you still have."

"I have learned all I need," Vader said before he locked his energy blade in the on position. He threw his lightsaber at Yoda, forcing the Jedi Master to dodge again.

Yoda hopped down the bleachers before leaping over the railing. He somersaulted in the air before landing in front of Vader just as the Sith Lord retrieved his lightsaber.

"Learned how not to lose your lightsaber, you have," Yoda said before Vader charged. He leapt out of the way of a downward slash just as a noise from above rattled the arena. Sunlight slowly poured into the arena as the roof began to open in quarters. 

Yoda defended himself against another round of attacks, leaping and slashing at Vader. Not a single attack hit is mark. The constant clash of lightsabers drowned the sound of the opening roof. 

"Hurry up, Goldenrod!" Han growled. He carried an unconscious Mara over his back as he ran out of the turbolift and into Vader's personal hangar. The _Millenium Falcon_ seemed as if it was waiting for them.

"I'm trying, Captain Solo!" Threepio wailed. "Protocol droids are made for etiquette, not sprinting!"

"What about Luke?" Lando asked before he reached the ship.

Chewbacca opened the boarding ramp, allowing the droids to enter the ship. From Han, he took Mara in his arms and placed her over his large right shoulder. 

"Get the Falcon prepped and ready to go," Han told Lando. "I didn't save those kids at Yavin to leave them here."

"You always took big risks, you old pirate," Lando said to his friend. "I'm sorry about what happened on Cloud City, Han. I really am." 

"Consider us even," Han said, referring to the raid on Ylesia. He held out his right hand and Lando took it. The two shook hands before they embraced. "I'll see you."

Han looked to Chewbacca and said, "Make sure the _Falcon_ is ready to go. I'll see you when I get back."

But my life debt! the Wookiee protested. It's too dangerous for you to go alone! 

"Chewie, you can't follow me this time," Han said. He swallowed his pride and admitted, "I love Leia. Even though she betrayed me, I still love her. I have to do this alone." 

Chewbacca sighed mournfully. If you don't come back, I'll never forgive myself, he said.

"Never say never," Han said before throwing his friend a confident grin. "Just get the _Falcon_ prepped and ready to go."

Then, without saying another word, Han rushed back to the turbolift. The smuggler ran faster than he ever had in his life. He refused to let his pride get in the way this time. He was ready to die if it meant saving Leia. Of this, he was more certain than anything in his life.


	15. Act I: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The dark side was like a hurricane in Leia as she drove Luke back towards the balcony. Powerful gusts hurled tendrils of flames throughout her being. Her crimson blade cut like a whirlwind of fiery death fueled by her brother's betrayal, by Han's betrayal.

Luke's skill with a lightsaber exceeded hers, but Leia realized she knew Luke better than anyone. She could anticipate her brother's every move through a twin bond she always knew existed between them. Once upon a time, Leia thought she might have been in love with Luke. She was foolish then, but no longer.

Luke leapt out of the way of Leia's blade and shouted, "Leia, please stop this!"

Leia angled her lightsaber in front of her face as the sun poked through the clouds. "Is the Death Star killer afraid?" she asked.

"Please, let me help you," Luke pleaded. "The Sith are evil. Look at what one Sith Lord did to our father!"

Leia yelled, "From my point of view, the Jedi are evil! Maybe the Sith did something right by having their order eradicated!"

"I've done nothing except love you, Leia," Luke said. "Is love evil?"

Leia charged at Luke again, striking for his torso. Luke countered with his green blade. Before he could move to disable her, Leia retracted her red sword and elbowed Luke in the chest. Luke staggered towards the edge of the duracrete balcony.

Acting swiftly, Leia dove to slice through Luke's knees. Her brother recovered just in time to keep his limbs. Frustrated, Leia used a Force push to knock Luke over the edge of the balcony.

She then leapt down after Luke, landing on the balcony beneath them. Her brother was ready for another round. Leia held out her left hand and fired Force lightning at Luke.

Luke raised his lightsaber to intercept the bolts. He strained to hold the power at bay, but Leia was overpowering him.

"The dark is so much different from the light," Leia gloated.

"Only different in your mind," Luke said before he summoned enough strength to deflect the lightning in Leia's direction. The lightning struck her hard, causing her to lose her lightsaber. The weapon flew through the air, landing on the far side of the balcony. Leia fell, overwhelmed by the power she unleashed.

Luke casually walked to her and placed the tip of his lightsaber only centimeters from her throat. "Don't try it," he warned.

Leia stared up at Luke, connecting with his blue eyes. "Finish me," she said. "I've betrayed the Alliance."

"A Jedi does not kill," Luke said. "I wish you peace." He raised his lightsaber and deactivated his emerald energy sword.

+ 

Yoda was growing weary. Even with his superior technique, Vader recovered too quickly for the Jedi Master. Yoda did not fear death, knowing it could come for him at any time. After his last encounter with a Sith Lord, he had been lucky to escape with his life.

But that was two decades in the past. Yoda stared at Vader's mask as their blades clashed again. He was prepared for the inevitable. Luke Skywalker was the only hope of the Jedi now. 

Luke held out his hand to Leia. "We still have a job left to do," he told her with no malice in his tone despite the fact she had just tried to kill him.

"You mean redeem our father?" Leia asked before taking her brother's hand. 

Luke pulled her to her feet and answered, "If we can redeem him."

"There is still good in him," Leia said. "But you can't help me. You don't know him like I do. You've helped me break the dark side's hold over me and I thank you. But I have to do this alone."

"Leia, Master Yoda is buying us time to escape," Luke told her. "We have to get back to the ship." 

Luke did not expect what happened next. Leia punched him in the abdomen, causing him to fall to the floor beneath him. He looked up as she Force jumped to scale the balconies of Bast Castle. Her lightsaber followed her, but Luke did not.

Han cursed in Huttese as blaster bolts pinned him in the turbolift. Stormtroopers were waiting for him to come out. It was almost as if Vader was letting them escape, but did not intend to let them stay. "Leia!" he screamed as he fired his blaster pistol at a Stormtrooper, killing one.

Another went down. Then another. And another. Han was fighting like a man possessed. There was no logic to his moves as he faced impossible odds.

A blaster bolt caught Han in his right thigh, causing him to buckle and to his knees. But it did not stop Han from shooting the Stormtrooper that wounded him. He then banged the button to shut the lift doors with his left hand. Ignoring the flaring pain blazing through his leg, he managed to stand on his left leg. He then input the command for the turbolift to descend.

Han gritted his teeth and grabbed his comlink. "I'm shot!" he yelled. "We're gonna have to try something else!"

Leia landed on the balcony outside the arena and watched in awe as the small Jedi Master expertly defended himself against her father. Yoda was as elusive as he was powerful, but he was not prepared for the Force grip that yanked him away from Darth Vader.

Yoda landed against the duracrete wall as Leia walked into the arena. She paid no heed to the Jedi Master's inquisitive glance as she approached the Sith Lord. 

"I told you not to let them escape, Leia," Vader said. "Skywalker is still alive."

"He's as resourceful as you, Anakin," Leia said before stopping a few meters away from Vader.

"So, he told you?" Vader questioned sadly. "This is unfortunate."

"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Leia snapped. "Why did you betray the Jedi? History records you as the greatest hero of the Jedi Order."

"I did not betray the Jedi," Vader said. "The Jedi betrayed me!" The Sith Lord's rage grew exponentially with the return of his memories. "They took everything from me!"

"And the Empire took everything from me, Father," Leia said. "It took you away from me. But we can leave this place now. The Alliance can use your knowledge of the Empire to turn the tide. Become the hero you once were, Father!" 

"After all this time, you still don't know the power of the dark side," Vader admonished. "We stand on the edge of a precipice. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. Come with me to Coruscant and we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

"The love of my brother has shown me the errors of the dark side, Father," Leia affirmed. "Let go of the hate."

"You tell me of errors when you draw on the dark side yourself?" Vader asked. The Sith Lord laughed for the first time in years. "It seems you are unworthy for the gift I have given to you. If you will not take my side, then perhaps your brother will!"

Leia activated her lightsaber in an instinctive fit of rage and charged at Vader. The Dark Lord raised his lightsaber to deflect the fury of her assault. Leia was so consumed with rage that she never noticed Yoda dropping from the balcony.

Leia remembered her mission, the job of redeeming her father. But she could not save him if she was unable to save herself. It was a power she could not surrender so easily. With each admission, her focus skyrocketed. Darth Vader was a monster that betrayed the Jedi and she would avenge them.

"I've met many like you," Vader said as he parried one of Leia's thrusts. "Survivors of the purge sought to carve the names of their fallen comrades into my armor. It's funny that after two decades, they still haven't discovered why they never could defeat me."

"You speak too confidently, Vader," Leia spat before stabbing at Vader's abdomen.

Vader easily knocked the attack away and countered, striking straight for the heart. His daughter blocked the red blade. 

"I am the Chosen One," Vader told her. "But the Jedi misunderstood their prophecy. They thought I could bring balance to the Force by destroying the Sith. Their lack of vision cost them everything. I am the balance of the Force!" The Sith Lord used a Force push to knock Leia back a few steps.

Leia struggled to counter the power with the Force, but failed. Vader's lightsaber soared forward, knocking her weapon away. Fear clamped on her senses like a vice as Vader choked her with the Force. She fell to her knees as she struggled for air.

"I could kill you right now," Vader told her. He released his grip on Leia's windpipe. "But I have broken you. You realize the dark side is superior to the light side."

"Yes," Leia said weakly. "You're right." 

"The time has come to claim my birthright," Vader said. "I need you at my side to challenge my Master. I've noted your secret studies of the Sith holocron. It is your destiny to join the Sith."

Leia looked up to her father and asked, "What now?"

"There can only be two Sith at one time," Vader said. "But we cannot afford to wait any longer. Darth Sidious has grown weak and complacent. His wisdom has been replaced with madness. The Sith can only survive if we remake the Order as necessity dictates it. Will you take your place at my side and become my apprentice in the ways of the Sith?"

Destiny rang through Leia's being like a hammer on steel from the forge. She was meant to become something greater than she ever was. "I submit myself to you, Father," she said.

"You have inherited my gift of the Force," Vader told her. He deactivated his lightsaber and stepped closer. "You will become a powerful Sith. Henceforth, you shall be known as…Darth Apostas!"

Transparisteel shattered around Leia's being. It was the confining cage that always restrained her core. It burned brighter than Alderaan's sun, but colder than the depths of space.

"Rise, Lady Apostas," Vader commanded.

Darth Apostas rose like a phoenix from the ashes of Leia Organa. She was the exception to the rule of two, but no Sith Lord in recent memory ever sired offspring. Apostas, like her father before her, was prepared to reshape the galaxy.


	16. Act I: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Han stumbled out of the turbolift and into Vader's personal hangar. Chewbacca, ever faithful, was waiting for him. He was not sure when Stormtroopers would follow. All he knew is that he did not want to press his luck against Vader's legions again. The Wookiee escorted him to the _Millenium Falcon_.

"We need to wait for Luke," Han said as Chewbacca led him up the boarding ramp. "He'll know what to do. I'm just not as young as I used to be."

Yoda rejoined Luke on one of the lower balconies of Bast Castle. The ancient Jedi Master was obviously exhausted from his confrontation with Darth Vader. "A dark day, this is," he said.

"Leia's gone to redeem Vader," Luke told Yoda. The frantic nature of his voice was unbecoming of a Jedi, but he was not going to leave his sister to the dark side. "She's going to get slaughtered if we don't help her."

Yoda sighed. "Lost to us, she already is," he said sadly.

"No!" Luke shouted, waving his right hand in front of his body. "I won't accept it! She is my sister!" 

"And your father, Darth Vader is!" Yoda affirmed. "Have time for this, we do not! A Jedi is known for his commitment in the darkest of times. The true test of the Jedi, it is."

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda," Luke said. He ached at his failure to redeem Leia. It tore a wound deep within the Jedi Knight. Dread came with accepting that he had failed his sister. "I failed."

"Incapable of failure, a Jedi is not," Yoda lectured. "But if on failures you dwell, consume you the dark side will. Now, signal the _Falcon_ so leave this dark place, we can."

Luke grabbed his comlink and contacted the _Millenium Falcon_. "Han, do you read me?" he asked.

"This is Lando," the former administrator of Cloud City responded. "What's your position?"

"Fifth floor," Luke answered. "Hurry up before they figure out where we are."

"We're coming," Lando said. "Just hang on." 

Moments later, the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived at the fifth level balcony and the boarding ramp dropped. Luke lifted Yoda onto his back before leaping onto the ramp. He took one last look at Bast Castle before stepping into the ship.

Luke and Yoda arrived in the cockpit to find Lando and Chewbacca at the controls. Yoda leapt into one of the seats and applied his crash webbing. 

"Lando, we're going to have to deal with the fleet," Luke said as he took his place next to Yoda.

Lando glanced in Luke's direction. "Don't worry," he told the Jedi Knight. "My technicians fixed the hyperdrive back in Cloud City. We should have no problem getting out of here."

"That's if the Empire didn't tamper with it," Luke said.

Lando returned his attention to the controls. "Let's hope not."

The _Millennium Falcon_ passed through the atmosphere and into the sights of Imperial Star Destroyers stationed at Vjun.

"Chewie, angle the deflector shields and plot us a path," Lando ordered. 

"They won't fire on us," Luke said. He sensed no danger in the Force.

Yoda looked to Luke. The two Jedi shared a silent worried exchange.

Done, Chewbacca said.

Lando pulled the lever back to initiate the hyperspace jump. Without a pause, the Millennium Falcon successfully jumped into hyperspace, leaving Vjun behind it.

Vader's personal shuttle landed in one of the landing bays of the _Executor_. Two Sith Lord walked down the boarding ramp. An officer waited for Vader at the bottom of the ramp to receive orders.

"Inform the Admiral to prepare to travel to Imperial Center," Vader ordered. 

The black uniformed officer bowed and responded, "Yes, milord." He left Vader and Apostas alone with the Stormtrooper honor guard.

Vader turned to his daughter and said, "Prepare yourself for your trial."

"Yes, Father," Apostas acknowledged.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was docked with _Home One_, her crew at various places on the Rebel cruiser. Luke and Yoda were with the leaders of the Alliance in a private conference room, discussing the unfortunate turn of events. Yoda briefed them on his confrontation with Darth Vader and Leia's turn to the dark side, sparing no details as he spoke.

After he finished, Ackbar said, "The Rebellion is finished. Leia knows many of our secrets."

Mon Mothma was the one who was most visibly shaken. "If she has rejoined the Empire, our job will become more difficult," she said. "All we have gained since Yavin will be negated once she divulges important intelligence to the enemy."

"So what will we do?" Luke asked.

"The only thing we can do," Crix said sadly. "We have to evacuate to another location and change our codes."

"But what of Rebel agents spread far and wide?" Yoda asked. "Lose them, we will if such a drastic course of action we take."

"We have no choice, Master Yoda," Ackbar affirmed. "The Rebellion is more important than any one agent."

"Where will we go?" Luke asked. "Most of our bases will be compromised now." 

"Locate to the Unknown Regions, we should," Yoda recommended. "Located there, a secret planet known only to the Jedi Council is. Found by the Prodigal Knight, it was."

"We know almost nothing of the Unknown Regions," Mon said. "We are likely to come across Imperial survey expeditions."

"Still, it may be our best option for now," Crix admitted. "We will need to send as many evacuation orders as we can. Hopefully, we can all make it to your rendezvous, Master Yoda."

"So do I," Yoda said.

Han retreated into seclusion aboard the _Millennium Falcon_, his only companion being a bottle of Corellian whiskey. He could not live with his failure, so he fell back into old habits from his smuggling days. It seemed as if every woman Han loved either left him or betrayed him.

Han would survive as he always had. He needed no one except the faithful Wookiee that followed him. He kicked back in his seat and tried his best to deal with his sorrows.

Han looked up to see Lando entering the cabin. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed that his old friend would intrude on his ship.

Lando picked up the whiskey bottle and read the label. Lando said, "This is some pretty hard stuff to drink straight, Han."

"I don't need a lecture, Lando," Han said. "First it was Bria and now Leia. I seem to fall into the trap of love quite easily, but I can't hold onto it."

"What do you really want in life, Han?" Lando asked.

Han finished off what he had in his glass and replied, "I don't know anymore. I can't go back to smuggling. My love life is in shambles. I've got nothing except my ship and Chewie." He held out his glass for Lando to refill it, but his friend refused. 

"Come on, Han," Lando said. "You're too old to be doing this to yourself. We're not kids anymore."

"What's it to you?" Han questioned. "You made your point on Cloud City." 

"I didn't have a choice, Han!" Lando exclaimed. "What did you expect me to do?"

"If you hadn't betrayed us to Vader, Leia wouldn't have gone crazy!" Han growled. "It's all your fault, Lando!"

"Don't pin this on me, Han," Lando said, trying to maintain a sense of calm. "It's the Empire's fault and you know it."

Han growled before hurling his glass across the cabin. It shattered when it impacted the wall and the smuggler slumped in his chair. "I hate it when you're right, Lando," Han said.

Lando sat across from Han and told him, "I'm joining the Rebellion. You have a place here if you want it."

"I guess there was no way out for me once I met Luke," Han grumbled. "I owe him for getting me off Vjun." 

"Looks like we'll be working together again, you old pirate," Lando said. He flashed his friend a smile.  
"It'll be just like old times," Han said. He was not smiling, but he at least felt like he had a purpose again.


	17. Act I: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Apostas had not been to Coruscant in over three years. In those days, she was known as Senator Leia Organa of Alderaan. The world was a technological wonder, surviving as a city world thanks to devices that countered the obvious ecological effects of such an abomination.

More than ever, Apostas could sense the Emperor's presence in the Force as she took a shuttle ride to the Imperial Palace. Her father told her that Palpatine was really the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, a name she heard spoken once by Bail Organa. He was a master in a long, unbroken line of Sith Lords. It was a history Vader shared with Apostas in great detail.

But Vader also warned her not to underestimate the powers of the Emperor. According to Vader, Sidious defeated three Jedi Masters in less than a minute. After Apostas's encounter with Luke, she knew not to underestimate the Jedi. If Sidious was as powerful as Vader claimed, they would have difficulty overthrowing him.

Darth Apostas looked to her father. Vader said nothing. He stared straight ahead as their shuttle loomed closer to the imposing Imperial Palace. 

Darth Sidious sat alone in his darkened throne room, meditating on the dark side of the Force. Sensing Vader's approach, he left orders to all that he was not to be disturbed until his apprentice had arrived. Only two crimson clad guards remained in the throne room, standing by the turbolift to enforce their Emperor's orders.

Sidious was aware of Vader's betrayal. An apprentice ordaining a new Sith Lord was nothing short of treasonous. The Emperor never expected Vader to be so bold. His apprentice was always a brutal enforcer, lacking the necessary long-term planning skills to overthrow his master. Vader had much in common with Darth Maul in that regard.

Even in Vader's broken state, he inspired fear. He was the Chosen One, meant to bring balance to the Force. It was a prophecy as old as the Jedi Order and they believed it to mean the destruction of the Sith. But they knew nothing of the prophecy of the Sith'ari.

When Sidious first set eyes on the young Anakin Skywalker on Naboo, the Sith Lord knew he was staring at the Sith'ari of legend. The Sith'ari was to be the perfect Sith Lord, one powerful enough to remake the Sith Order as well as destroy it. Every false prophet paled in comparison to the young anomaly in the Force. For years, the Dark Lord molded Anakin Skywalker's mind until he was ready to become his apprentice.

But Darth Sidious had a contingency plan. He always did. Sith'ari or not, he was not going to back down to the threat posed by his apprentice.

When the red light on the right arm of his throne blinked, the Emperor pressed the receive button.

"Emperor, Lord Vader has arrived," the hangar bay officer spoke.

"Have Vader and his companion brought before me," Sidious ordered.

Darth Vader and his daughter entered the throne room after the turbolift doors opened. His mental shielding had long been raised when they first arrived on Coruscant and now he stood on the stage of destiny. He also noted the irony of coming to finish Mace Windu's job after so many years. 

"Welcome, Lord Vader," Darth Sidious said. His throne was turned to the Coruscant skyline, allowing him to view the seat of his rule. The chair turned so the robed Sith Lord could face the guards. "Guards, leave us."

The crimson armored guards disappeared into the turbolift. When the door shut behind them, three Force users were alone in the throne room.

"I have come early, Master," Vader said as he Apostas approached the throne. 

"You disappoint me, Lord Vader," Sidious stated. His features formed a twisted smile. "You think I would not sense your intended betrayal?"

"Spare us your words, tyrant," Apostas said. "The galaxy has heard enough of your lies."

"Oh?" Sidious asked. "Perhaps you know of the lies your father has told you?"

Vader glanced to his daughter and then to the Emperor.

The Emperor laughed. "You think I have no spies in your castle, Lord Vader?" he asked rhetorically. "Perhaps your daughter would like to know the truth of her mother's fate? Perhaps she would like to know that you killed her through your bond in the Force."

Apostas glared at Vader. "What is this?" she asked. Anger crept into her voice. "You told me Obi-Wan betrayed and murdered her!"

Sidious gleefully added, "Obi-Wan was too bound to his Jedi ideals to murder. Just like all the Jedi, they were too idealistic for their own good. But for the Sith, betrayal is the way."

Apostas drew her lightsaber and activated the blood red blade. "I should have known!" she growled. "You were using me to overthrown your master!"

Vader was crushed with sadness and regret, sensations he had not felt in years. He should have realized his Master's powers of persuasion. Now, he had to take up his lightsaber against his own daughter.

"What I told you was true from a certain point of view," Vader said.

"I don't know why I ever feared you!" Apostas screamed before she lunged for Vader.

Vader easily parried his daughter's initial blow with a one handed grip. He was using a modified form of Makashi, one that blended the strength of his preferred Djem So with the precision of Form II lightsaber combat. The Dark Lord was able to anticipate his daughter's use of Form V with relative ease, something he demonstrated as he easily blocked her flurry of attacks. Nothing could hit his head, legs or torso.

Vader was not fighting to kill. He was approaching combat as a disciplinarian. He only drew on the dark side to enhance the power of his defense. "What have I taught you about uncontrolled rage?" he asked as he backed away from his daughter.

"Your lectures bore me!" Apostas said. She launched Force lighting at Vader.

Vader easily caught the lightning with his lightsaber. Unlike many blades, Vader's was constructed to absorb the power rather than deflect it. It was an adaptation made after he studied Master Windu's lightsaber. It was obviously effective against his daughter's assault.

"Yes!" Sidious bellowed. "Use your aggressive feelings, girl!" 

"Remember Alderaan!" Vader bellowed, trying to break through his the anger clouding his daughter's mind. Darth Apostas was a churning sea of uncontrolled rage. "Their blood is on his hands!"

Apostas allowed the lightning to dissipate. "And how much rest on your hands, Father?" she asked.

"All in his name," Vader replied. "What will he have you do if you somehow manage to strike me down?"

Apostas looked to Sidious with contempt before returning her gaze to Vader. "His reign ends now," she proclaimed.

Darth Sidious stood from his throne. "You could have learned much under me, Lady Apostas," he proclaimed. He flicked his wrist and a lightsaber fell into his right hand. The Emperor activated the scarlet energy sword. "But now you shall join your father in death."

Sidious leapt into the air, landing in front of Apostas. With a quick lunge, he displayed his mastery of Ataro. Vader only halted the swift stabbing motion with his equally experienced technique, saving his daughter from certain death.

Apostas swung hard for the Emperor's head, but the Sith Master had already retracted from his previous position and knocked her weapon away with a swift underhanded thrust. 

Vader circled his Master before slashing for Sidious's unguarded right. As expected, the Emperor was fast enough to break away from his opponent to parry Vader's blow. But surprise would register on his face as Vader struck with a fierce Juyo move. Like Mace Windu's Vaapad, Juyo was a Form VII technique, relying on unconnected moves and a dance with the dark side to deliver powerful blows.

But Vader showed no such restraint from using the dark side. By engulfing himself in the darkness, he was able to use Juyo to its full potential. He had effectively negated the Emperor's speed advantage.

Sidious tried to find a weakness in Vader's technique, but struck only his apprentice's scarlet blade. He also had to contend with the proficient Djem So of Darth Apostas. It was an overwhelming assault, but not impossible to defeat. A Force push knocked the younger Sith away, leaving Sidious alone to face Vader. 

Vader's connection to the dark side deepened as he daughter hit the far wall of the throne room hard. His slashes became blindingly fast as he attempted to penetrate the Emperor's defenses. Juyo blended into Djem So as he dueled Sidious up the steps towards the throne.

Master and apprentice stopped before the throne. After the brief pause, their confrontation resumed when Sidious drove for Vader's abdomen. Vader knocked the blow aside with ease and attempted to stab his Master in the shoulder. Frustration resulted for Vader as the Sith Master was still capable of defending himself with a lightsaber.

Vader searched for a weakness as they fought before the transparisteel overlooking Imperial City. Then, with a swift strike, his blade sliced through Darth Sidious's weapon, destroying its ability to function. Just as he prepared to strike for the kill, Sidious laughed and used his powerful Force lightning to keep his apprentice at bay.

"Foolish Vader," Sidious taunted. "You are not worthy of being a Sith Lord!"

Vader grunted as he relied on all his training to keep the lightning from overpowering him. "Has your foresight told you of your imminent doom?" he asked.

"You cannot defeat me," Sidious said as he poured more of his knowledge into the Force lightning. "I will not be beaten by you!"

"It is not me who will slay you, Master!" Vader bellowed.

Sidious turned his head to see Apostas flying through the air. Her crimson blade sliced through his neck, decapitating him. Blue-white fire erupted from the Emperor's body, assaulting the two remaining Sith. Vader called on his technique of energy absorption to shield them from the worst of it.

When the storm cleared, the transparisteel was melted away like a gaping wound. After decades of terror, Darth Sidious was dead. Darth Vader was now the master. As Darth Apostas kneeled on the floor to catch her breath, Vader tried to discern what being the Master meant to him.


	18. Act I: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

On that day, a veil of darkness that existed over Coruscant for decades was at long last lifted. The iron fist of Darth Vader replaced that concealing garment. But despite the tightening grip of the dark side, the Imperial Senate met for the first time in three years in an emergency session to vote for Palpatine's successor.

Darth Apostas played the role of Leia Organa perfectly, speaking against the atrocities of Palpatine and endorsing her father as the legitimate heir to the throne. Many seats were vacant, for some Senators left with disgust for the obvious coup. They would be the first examples of Sith justice.

The vote was unanimous. Darth Vader was now ruler of the galaxy. Apostas smiled as she looked to the puppets of the Senate from her pod. 

"This will be a day long remembered!" she proclaimed before a chorus of cheers rose in the Senate Hall.

+ 

The ragtag Rebel fleet assembled near the planet Keldan, a mountainous world and home to the Keldans, a fierce warrior race. Mara Jade stared at the world through a viewport on Home One, contemplating her place in the galaxy. She had felt the Emperor's death in the Force and for the first time in her life, she was lost. 

"You're not the first one to be betrayed by the Empire," said a male voice she did not recognize.

Mara turned to face the man. He was dressed in a white tunic, black trousers and a black vest. His hair was dark and a close-cropped beard adorned his face. "I was not betrayed," she hissed.

"Right," he said, immediately correcting himself. "I'm Kyle Katarn. And you are?" 

Mara narrowed her gaze before saying, "Mara Jade." 

Yoda and Luke walked alone into a temple carved into one of the many mountains of Keldan. Torches lined the walls, lighting the way for the Jedi. A statue of an ancient bald Jedi stood behind an altar. Doorways were available for further exploration, perhaps offering clues to the purpose of the temple. 

"Millennia ago, another Sith Lord walked the path of fall and redemption," Yoda explained as he walked beside Luke. "Revan, his name was and a powerful Sith was he. Through the grace of the light, renounced the Sith ways and rejoined the Jedi he did. But soon after that, lost he was. Came to this world to search for the remnants of the Sith Empire, he did."

"You said this world was known to the Council?" Luke asked. "Could my father have discovered this planet?"

"Though on the Council, Anakin Skywalker was, a Master he was not," Yoda replied. "Privy to the secrets of Revan's discovery, he was not. Discovered before the conclusion of the Clone Wars, this world was."

"So will we just hide here?" Luke asked. "What of the Rebellion?" 

"Act as it must, the Rebellion will," Yoda answered before stopping at the altar. He turned to face the other Jedi. "But for the Jedi, it is time to regroup as well. Two new Padawans, train them in the ways of the Jedi I must. Help me, you will."

Luke stared at his master, trying to forget the course of recent events. The fate of the galaxy was at stake now more than ever.

+ 

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_, overlooking Coruscant. None disturbed the towering form the Emperor as he gazed upon the world he claimed for his own. The galaxy was now his for the taking. There would be no manipulations. The Rebellion would be crushed once and for all.

Darth Apostas walked to her father's side, stopping to look up to her Master. Vader glanced to his apprentice before he returned his gaze outward. Apostas followed suit, oblivious to her father's feelings.

Vader suppressed the emptiness that glowed inside him. He never wanted to be the one in control, but he could not abandon his birthright. He was the Sith'ari and it was his place to remake the Sith as he saw fit. All he needed to accomplish his vision was his son.

+ 

Luke, Mara, Kyle and Yoda stood outside Revan's temple, observing the twilight that fell upon Keldan. Jedi and Sith had been remade in a single day. The balance in the Force was shifting, making it imperative to train new Jedi. Yoda never imagined he would live to see the day that the Jedi would be born anew. The old master believed he would become a Force ghost, biding his time to find a pupil to rebuild the Order after the death of Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared in a rush of serenity, washing over the Jedi gathered outside the temple. The Force apparition gazed on the next generation of Jedi from atop the temple.

There would be hope for the Jedi Order. The eclipse of the light had reached its final stage. 

**END OF ACT I**


	19. Act II: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It has been six months since Darth Vader and his apprentice Darth Apostas overthrew Palpatine and seized control of the Empire. Darth Apostas, using her status as the Princess of the Empire, has rebuilt the Imperial Senate as a screen to hide the growing atrocities against the Rebel Alliance. The Rebel fleet has retreated into the Unknown Regions to continue its war of attrition against the Empire.

Tasked with helping rebuild the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker assists Yoda on Keldan to uncover long forgotten secrets of the ancient Jedi with hopes to find missing pieces of the prophecy of the Chosen One. The long forgotten battleground of the Jedi Schism may hold clues that could restore peace and justice to the galaxy.

Meanwhile, Darth Apostas has taken it upon herself to relentlessly hunt the last elements of the Rebel Alliance and proclaim victory for the Empire in the Galactic Civil War…

Broken shards of cruisers hung in space. They were all that remained of a group of Rebels that unwittingly found themselves pulled out of hyperspace and into the sights of Imperial turbolasers.

A massive collection of Star Destroyers hung in orbit over Mon Calamari. The Rebels were undoubtedly trying to return to the water world only to realize the Empire had decided to make an example of the planet. They cast a shadow over the ruined world and none was greater than the one projected by the _Executor_. 

Darth Apostas stood as an imposing figure on the bridge of the _Executor_. She wore modified black Stormtrooper armor and an ebony cape hung behind her. The aura she exuded was one of fear, much like that of the previous Emperor of the Galaxy.

Admiral Piett approached her and said, "Lady Apostas, Mon Calamari has been thoroughly crushed." After the Death Star's demonstration on Alderaan, no one would be foolish enough to call a planet that suffered from total orbital bombardment "destroyed."

"Excellent work, Admiral," Apostas commented. There was no emotion in her voice. She did not even turn to address the officer.

"You received orders from Coruscant," Piett said. Coruscant was once again the official name of the galactic capital world. "The Emperor demands that you make contact with him."

Apostas looked to Piett and said, "Thank you, Admiral. You may go about your duties." 

Moments later, Darth Apostas knelt before a holonet beacon in her quarters. A massive image of Darth Vader appeared, towering over her. "Why have you summoned me, Master?" Apostas inquired.

"A Grand Admiral has gone rogue," Vader explained. "He was last assigned to the Unknown Regions by Lord Sidious. You must track him down and eliminate him. I will not tolerate mutiny. Destroy every ship under his command."

"As you wish, Master," Apostas acknowledged. "What of the Jedi?"

"Patience, Lady Apostas. Once we have dealt with the necessities of solidifying our control over the state, we may deal with the Jedi threat once and for all," Vader told her.

Apostas bowed her head. "As you wish," she said.

Darth Vader's image disappeared, leaving Apostas alone to carry out his orders.

Luke Skywalker's emerald energy sword illuminated the way through yet more Keldan ruins. After speaking with the native Keldans, Luke discovered that the ruins may have been older than the Old Republic, leading him to believe that there many secrets waiting to be uncovered.

"You could have just used your glowrod, Skywalker," Mara remarked as she followed him.

"I could have, couldn't I?" Luke asked. He glanced in Mara's direction. They were both dressed in the traditional robes of the Jedi Order and he could tell Mara was uncomfortable wearing Jedi garments. "You don't always need to use your lightsaber, but sometimes it doesn't hurt to use it. You built yours like you would any other tool, correct?"

"Yeah," Mara grumbled. "Could we just get on with it?"

"A little patience never hurt anyone either," Luke remarked before continuing his journey through the cavern. He stopped when he discovered a holocron resting on the ground. The Jedi knelt to retrieve the recording device. "And it may just tell us that holocron technology is actually older than that of our lightsabers."

"Look, I know Master Yoda said this was some sort of ancient battleground, but don't you think we should be focusing on confronting Vader and his apprentice?" Mara asked.

Luke stood slowly before facing Mara. "Master Yoda doesn't know everything," he admitted. "The Order endured a similar purge during the time following the Jedi Civil War. That's why so much knowledge was lost. Somewhere on this world is the key to understanding everything."

"Another lecture about the Great Schism?" she asked. "Do you really think this place was a battlefield in that war?"

"Keldan has the feel of a scarred world," Luke replied before placing the holocron in a pouch on his belt. "Remember our conversations with the natives? Their legends say that fire came down from the heavens. This place was so out of the way of the known galaxy during the early days of the Old Republic that there is hardly another interpretation."

"Are we going to explore this place more or are we going back to the village?" Mara questioned.

Luke nodded. "It'll be night soon," he said. "We should get back."

Kyle Katarn's blue lightsaber blazed into existence as he prepared for another of Yoda's tests on the rust colored mountains of Keldan. After six months of Jedi training, the former Stormtrooper realized it was more difficult than anything he endured in his life. Unlike with Mara and Luke, Yoda was forced to start from scratch with Kyle. But now he was more proficient with a lightsaber than either Luke or Mara.

Yoda hurled a bar at Kyle. The Padawan cut swiftly, turning the metal into seven separate segments. Remotes floated towards him, rapidly spewing bolts. Kyle's blade moved to different angles at incredibly fast speeds as he deflected every single bolt. Nothing could touch him as he allowed the Force to guide his technique.

When the remotes ceased firing, Kyle observed as they changed positions. Even with the Force as his ally, he saw no problem in relying on his eyes to aid him. They served him well enough as a Stormtrooper and a Rebel operative. But tracking six remotes with his eyes alone was a difficult task.

As the remotes fired their second round, Kyle stood his ground. It was a much faster volley that descended upon the Padawan. But as he did before, he was able to maintain a tight defense. Kyle was making use of a technique Yoda called Form III Soresu. His grasp of basic Form I Shii-Cho was complete after a month thanks to the melee weapon training he received as a Stormtrooper on Carida.

Unlike Luke's Djem So, which was designed to turn blaster fire against the wielder, or Mara's Ataro, a technique that focused on acrobatics and speed, Kyle's technique focused on creating a tight defense to frustrate an opponent. Once he located an opening, Kyle could strike quickly and efficiently. He was far from being a master of the technique, but he would become one in time.

"Very good, Kyle," Yoda said before recalling the remotes. The old Jedi Master leaned heavily on his gimer stick. "Take time to meditate, you should."

Kyle closed down his lightsaber. "You have any idea when Luke and Mara will get back?" he asked.

Yoda shook his head. "Worry about them, you should not," he said before entering a coughing fit.

Kyle looked sadly to the old Jedi Master. Yoda had been coughing for nearly a week. "Master Yoda, you should heal yourself," Kyle insisted. "How can you train us when you are sick?"

"Perhaps I should," Yoda said, staring at the ground beneath him. "A child, I am not." He looked up to Kyle and said, "But meditate, you should."

"Yes, Master," Kyle acquiesced. He would have preferred to be fighting with the Rebellion, but his training on Keldan was of the greatest importance. He just hated hearing bad news when Rebels came to re-supply them at the temple.

Darth Vader meditated alone in his hyperbaric chamber in the Imperial Palace. The bland white surroundings were a direct contrast to the black tornado that was the Dark Lord of the Sith. He was paying for his lack of foresight. His son was nowhere to be found and he could not trust his daughter to seek Luke.

Vader believed that Apostas would undoubtedly attempt to turn Luke to the dark side so she could overthrow her father. There were other Dark Side agents available, but Vader wanted his son alive. It was his job to turn Luke to the dark side of the Force. He refused to believe that his son would willingly be part of the same Jedi Order that betrayed him.

It would not be long before Vader could leave Coruscant and begin his own search for the son of Skywalker. He still needed to meet with his puppet Chancellor and other Imperial officials. The Dark Lord groaned. He was never liked administration, but it was a necessary evil. He was still Supreme Commander of the Imperial Navy, a title he refused to relinquish. Even though he allowed his daughter to use the _Executor_ on some missions, it was still his ship and it would be waiting for Vader.

Vader depressed a button on his chair that allowed his helmet to descend from the ceiling and reassemble on his head. The Emperor of the Galaxy was once again complete. It was time to briefly play administrator.


	20. Act II: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mon Mothma was skeptical of Admiral Ackbar's reports of a high-ranking Imperial defector. The Calamarian rebel led the former Chandrillan Senator through the winding corridors of _Home One_ before stopping at a guest suite aboard the cruiser. She would have asked Ackbar the identity of the defector, but he remained oddly silent on the issue.

Ackbar input an access code on a key panel by the door to the suite. The door split and slid into the wall, revealing a darkened room. The political leader of the Rebel Alliance could make out a man sitting on a chair, but could not distinguish any defining features.

"Please, step inside," the former Imperial offered.

Mon stepped into the guest suite and the door shut behind her, leaving her in total blackness. "May I ask why you hide yourself?" she inquired.

"Lights," the officer said, bringing illumination to the suite and a negative response to her question. He was dressed in a white uniform of an Imperial Grand Admiral, but oddly enough had blue skin and crimson eyes.

"A non human Grand Admiral?" she asked, completely astonished by what she was witnessing.

"A rare occurrence indeed, but the Emperor I served accepted those with prodigious talents," he told her. "I was only recently promoted to this rank."

"Why have you decided to cast your lot with the Rebellion?" asked Mon as she studied the former Imperial. He was cool and collected with his response.

"Certain elements within the fleet are upset with the Sith coup on Coruscant and I represent only a small fraction of those disgruntled officers," he explained. "I have a squadron of ships under my command and my officers are unanimous in their decision. We wish to seek an alliance with your Rebellion."

"But if you joined the Rebellion, you'd be helping to restore the Republic," Mon argued. "The Rebel Alliance is not aiming to create another Imperial dynasty." 

"Your Rebel Alliance is a group of people with common goals and a common enemy, is it not?" the Admiral questioned. When Mon nodded, he continued. "You initially sought to overthrow the rule of Palpatine and restore the government of the Republic in the galaxy. But now your hated tyrant is dead, replaced by one whom many in the ranks see as a heavy handed brute who would place a Sith Empire over the legitimate government of the galaxy."

"We do not recognize the Galactic Empire as the legitimate government of the galaxy," Mon countered.

"But it was legitimately conceived," the grand admiral retorted. "It is all pointless as of now. We have a common enemy in the form of Darth Vader. In exchange for amnesty, I offer vital intelligence and the services of my warships in your struggle against the new Emperor."

Mon kept a stone cold face as she contemplated the grand admiral's offer. The Rebel Alliance had suffered one defeat after another after the disaster at Hoth thanks to Vader's brutal policies. Plus, there were the reports of worlds supporting the Rebel Alliance becoming victims of terrible atrocities. The Alliance needed all the help it could get, even from people who did not share many of their goals. 

"We would be pleased to have you aid us in the fight against the Empire," Mon accepted. "Now, may I ask your name?" 

"You may call me Thrawn," he replied.

+ 

The Keldan village of Lemur was hidden in a complex system of valleys, giving it ample protection from invading tribes. But it was easily visible from the air, especially at night when the village campfires raged. Wary of outsiders, the people of Lemur only trusted the Jedi when Luke saved the chieftain's son from marauders.

The Keldans were a red-skinned humanoid race with dark eyes. They possessed little body hair and the males were tall and powerful in appearance. As a race, they possessed differing qualities. Some tribes were warlike while others were peaceful. Most relied on subsistence farming and hunting and possessed little in the way of civilization.

But from some of the ruins Luke discovered, the Keldans were civilized in the past and told stories of a golden age that was destroyed by fire from the heavens. It was sitting in the presence of Altus, the tribe historian, that Luke felt most comfortable. Luke had sent Mara to meditate in her tent so he could discuss his findings with the elderly Keldan.

"You have found more clues to our glorious past?" Altus inquired in his native tongue. For some reason unknown to both, Altus could understand Basic. Luke had no difficulty understanding his friend with the Force.

"I found a holocron," Luke replied. He pulled the recording crystal from his pouch before he activated the device. A distorted hologram of an armored human appeared above the holocron, prompting Altus to gasp.

"Another example of your Force, Luke?" Altus asked.

"It's nothing more than a recording," Luke replied. When he realized Altus did not understand, he explained, "It's nothing more than an imprint." 

"I am Siegfried, Master Knight of the Jedi Order," the hologram spoke. "I am the keeper of this holocron. I am the keeper of information on the wars of the Great Schism."

"Master Knight, why did you come to Keldan?" Luke asked, hoping there was some record of the planet in the holocron.

"I chased Darth Prime to this world after we defeated his forces on Dathomir," Siegfried replied. "The remnants of the Dark Jedi fleet attacked the Keldan cities and he was already attempting to establish a new empire. We banished the rest of the Dark Jedi into the uncharted reaches of the galaxy. All that was left was to defeat Darth Prime." 

"My people tell legends of an evil wizard," Altus spoke. "He was the one who destroyed our old villages."

"Siegfried, have you ever encountered a man named Revan?" Luke asked.

"A Jedi Knight named Revan accessed this holocron nearly four millennia ago," Siegfried replied. "He left a message on this holocron so people could follow his trail."

The hologram of Siegfried flickered and was replaced by a light skinned human with long brown hair. "I am Revan," the hologram said. "I discovered the ruins of the Keldan cities not long ago in the great desert. Very little was left to discover, but I did find the wreckage of an ancient battlecruiser. Its logs have revealed information on the ancient Dark Jedi who assumed the title of Dark Lord of the Sith centuries ago. I also found a book containing information on the prophecy of the Sith'ari."

Revan's hologram flickered for a moment. Once it stabilized, the message continued. "Darth Prime prophesized his own return as a warrior who would walk the sky," Revan said. "I'm not sure what this means, but I will use the logs to determine my next destination. I shall head for Dathomir." Revan's hologram disappeared, prompting the emergence of Siegfried's hologram.

"Do you have another request?" the hologram questioned.

"No," Luke said.

"If you have more questions, feel free to activate the holocron again," Siegfried said before the recording device shut down.

Luke stared at the holocron as he assimilated the contents of Revan's message. Yoda would not want to remain uninformed. Luke realized he would have to return to the temple as quickly as possible.

+ 

Han piloted the _Millennium Falcon_ away from the surface of Dantooine. The Corellian pilot did not understand the logic of the Alliance reoccupying the old Rebel base, but he realized the planet was too remote to attract the attention of the Empire. In Han's mind, it was certainly better than the Rebel outpost on Keldan.

"Any idea why we got stuck with the resupply job, Chewie?" Han asked his co-pilot. He did want to see Luke again, but hated going to Keldan.

Because I'm a Wookiee and Keldans respect warriors, Chewbacca replied.

"If we're lucky, we won't run into any Keldans," Lando said as he settled into the seat behind Han. "Our last trip to the Outpost wasn't very pleasant."

Han groaned at the reminder. The Rebel Outpost had been ambushed by a group of hostile Keldans during his last visit. The Alliance would have abandoned Keldan altogether if the Jedi were not present on that world.

The _Millennium Falcon_ passed by a group of Rebel cruisers while Chewbacca used the navicomputer to plot a safe route through hyperspace.

"Here goes nothing," Han said before pulling back the lever on his console, propelling them into hyperspace.

Darth Apostas piloted the _Sith Infiltrator_ through the atmosphere of Dathomir, ignoring the presence of the Force sensitive witches on the surface. The previous Emperor may have feared the Nightsisters, but she did not. The Nightsisters feared her.

The _Sith Infiltrator_ landed outside the small Imperial outpost. The night air was cool as Apostas emerged from her ship. The outpost had been abandoned years ago, but Apostas reoccupied it so it would become her personal retreat. She felt an urge to journey to Dathomir, one strong enough to force her to deviate from her mission.

The Sith brushed past the droid guards and entered her personal fortress. It was still in a slight state of disrepair, but the droid crews were working diligently to make it a building worthy of a princess. 

Apostas boarded the turbolift so she could descend to the lower levels. Imperial construction crews had discovered an ancient temple below ground. It was a place the princess could call home. When she emerged from the turbolift and into the torch-lit stone structures, Apostas could sense the dark side radiating around her. This was the secret temple of Darth Prime, the first Dark Lord of the Sith.

Apostas confidently walked towards her personal chambers. Then, a vision of a Jedi wielding a blue lightsaber shot through her mind. Apostas took a step back, realizing it was simply her gift of foresight. "Who are you?" she asked.

No one responded.


	21. Act II: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Luke sat alone with Yoda in a private meditation chamber. Revan's temple was cool and dry, lit only by torches. Knight and Master sat across from each other, staring at the ancient holocron. When Revan's message concluded, Yoda closed the holocron.

"Dathomir," Yoda said thoughtfully. He rubbed his chin. "Heard of that world in a long time, I have not." 

"What does this mean?" Luke asked. He stared at Yoda, trying to read the great Master in the Force. It was clear to Luke that Yoda had reason to recall dark memories when he thought of Dathomir.

"Strong in the Force, the residents of Dathomir are," Yoda explained. "Some, strong in the dark side they are. A dangerous place, it is."

Luke nodded. "What of Revan's research on the prophecy?" he asked.

"Troubling revelations, Revan's discoveries are," Yoda said. He narrowed his gaze. "The Sith'ari prophecy was known only to the Council. Explain much about your father's fall, it does. Perhaps wrong were we about Anakin Skywalker. If the Chosen One he was not, the Sith'ari, he is."

Luke held a single ray of hope within him that burned bright enough to shatter all doubt. But he still felt strange proposing, "Maybe he is both."

Yoda's ears perked as he faced Luke curiously. "Joined the dark side, your father did," Yoda said. "But still propose that he is the Chosen One, you do?"

"Everything you've told me adds up," Luke said. "Besides, nothing in the prophecy said that the Chosen One was a Jedi. It's just a Jedi prophecy."

Yoda sighed. "Meditate on this, I should," he said. He cleared his throat. "But time for us to leave Keldan, it is."

Luke nodded. "Are you worried about the Rebellion?" he asked.

"The dark side clouds everything," Yoda said painfully. "A greater worry, I have."

Luke nodded. He knew of what Yoda spoke. It was something elusive, a darkness he could only perceive, but not understand. "Master Yoda, I am concerned too," he admitted.

"Go our separate ways, we must," Yoda said. "Complete Mara's training, you will."

"But Master Yoda, I'm not ready to train a Jedi," Luke objected.

"Not ready, are you?" Yoda said. He chuckled with amusement. "First ready to train, but now not ready to teach are you?"

Luke smirked, remembering his first meeting with Yoda. "And if I say learning is different than teaching, will you tell me that it is only different in my mind?"

"Yes," Yoda replied. "The greatest form of learning, teaching is."

Luke tried not to focus on his anxieties. He was not the skilled duelist or wise Jedi Master that Yoda was. But Yoda was asking him to fulfill his duties as a Jedi. It was just another test for him.

Apostas raised her crimson blade in a Makashi salute as the dueling droid approached her. Her new lightsaber featured a curved hilt, built for the elegant fencing style she adopted after facing her brother on Vjun. The salute was a meaningless gesture, but she prided herself in pursuing the ancient technique. Vader had taught her the powerful Makashi form and the two dueled hundreds of times, allowing her to refine her skills.

"Run Program Five," Apostas commanded. The program would prompt the droid to engage her using Form V Shien and Form V Djem So. Other programs would focus on different forms, allowing Apostas to retain familiarity with combat when not dueling with her father.

The droid activated a yellow energy blade and rushed at Apostas. It lunged for her, but Apostas easy sidestepped, countering with a powerful thrust for the droid's torso. Of course, droids reacted faster than organic opponents. It adjusted to her attack, parrying the blow.

Apostas danced around the droid, whirling and slashing. She knew the intricacies of Form V from dueling with her father, so the initial confrontation only served as a means for warming up. Form V was straightforward and aggressive, but it lacked the finesse of Form II Makashi. While Form V in the hands of skilled duelists like Darth Vader could be deadly, a Makashi stylist would tear a novice using the technique to shreds. 

"Run Program Three," Apostas commanded, forcing the droid to shift to Form III Soresu. The Sith Lord closed the gap between them, striking swiftly and aggressively to break the blazing yellow defensive screen.

The droid sidestepped before compensating with its weight to slam at an opening in the Sith's defenses. Apostas drew back just in time to counter the blow. A riposte was her response, strong and swift. The droid could barely defend itself from the furious assault.

"Disengage," Apostas commanded, forcing the droid to withdraw and disengage its lightsaber. An incoming holonet transmission drew her attention.

The holonet beacon in the dueling room activated and projected a blue-white image of Darth Vader. "Lady Apostas, I told you to pursue Grand Admiral Thrawn," the Emperor said, obviously displeased with her defiance. 

"My Master, I needed to practice before continuing my pursuit," Apostas said. "A number of surprises could appear in my search. I must be prepared."

"I have received reliable intelligence that points to a hidden Rebel base in the Outer Rim," Vader said. "I suggest you begin your search immediately, Lady Apostas."

"As you wish," Apostas said before bowing to the Dark Lord of the Sith. "I will not fail you."

"Pray that you don't," Vader threatened before closing the transmission.

Apostas kicked the dust from the floor with her boots. Vader's threats did not matter. She already got what she wanted from Dathomir.

The Keldan Rebel Outpost was located in an area that would make citizens of Tatooine cringe due to the obvious desolation. It was located on the rocky cliffs near the outskirts of the Great Desert. Legends said that the Great Desert was once a fertile plain, but it had long since dried out, covering secrets in shifting sands.

Luke and Mara walked together ahead of Yoda, Kyle and R2-D2. Luke could see Rebel operatives bartering with Keldan natives with the assistance of C-3PO. Luke had expanded the protocol droid's language database to include the Keldan language so the Rebels could communicate with the natives when the Jedi were not present.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was being unloaded and Han Solo stood outside his ship while Lando Calrissian conversed with General Locke Gohl, a gray, wiry Kuati officer that commanded the outpost.

Han noticed Luke approaching and grinned. "Luke old buddy!" he exclaimed. "It's been a long time!"

Luke shook Han's hand before embracing him. "Where's Chewie?" he asked after releasing his friend.

"Oh, he's working on the _Falcon_," Han said.

"I'm surprised this thing is spaceworthy," Mara jabbed. There was no tone of humor in her voice.

"Hey, this baby's got it where it counts!" Han retorted angrily. He glared at the former Imperial. "Maybe you'd feel better getting off on another ship."

"Come on, Han," Kyle said. "There's no need for that."

"Right, my Padawan is," Yoda said to Han. "Need to leave Keldan, we do."

"Well, you're in luck Master Yoda," Han said to the Jedi Master. "We were just unloading equipment for the outpost."

"Where is the main base?" Luke asked.

"Dantooine," Han replied. "Your old squadron misses you, kid."

"Well, your friend now has the job of completing my training," Mara said. "I doubt if he'll be able to waste time flying with the Rogues."

Luke glanced to Mara. "I'm sure there's a spot for you on Rogue Squadron." 

Han threw up his hands, not wanting a part of the discussion. "I'll be helping Chewie prep my ship," he said before ascending the boarding ramp.

"But Master Yoda wants you to train me," Mara argued. "You won't be able to do that flying missions with Rogue Squadron."

"We are at war, Mara," Luke reminded her. "Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices."

Yoda tapped his gimer stick on the ground. "Right, your master is," he told Mara. "Responsibilities he has with the Rebellion. Assist him, you should."

Mara sighed before making eye contact with Luke. "If you insist, master," she said.

Luke stared at his apprentice before looking to Yoda. "Will you tell General Gohl that we're leaving?" he asked.

"I will," Yoda replied. "Return to this place in the future, we will."

Luke returned his gaze to Mara before saying, "Let's go help Han." He received no objections from his apprentice as he ascended the boarding ramp.


	22. Act II: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There were times when a flash of light shined in the darkness ever so briefly. Darth Vader knew it all too well once he began communicating with his daughter. It caused him to overlook her ambitions as a Sith apprentice. It was a feeling he once called love, but he constantly smothered it with his memories.

His face was a picture of anguish hid only by the black mask he was forced to wear ever since his failure at Mustafar. None aboard the _Executor_ could read Vader as he appeared on the bridge. 

Admiral Piett waited for him, standing at attention as the Emperor approached. "My liege," he said. "Welcome back."

Vader nodded. It was good to be back on his personal Star Destroyer. The decadence of Coruscant disturbed him. The Imperial Navy was order in the purest sense.

"Have the probe droids located the Rebel base?" Vader asked.

"No, my liege," Piett replied. "The fleet is performing a thorough search of the Outer Rim to chase every lead."

"What of the reports of mass defections in the fleet?" questioned the Sith Lord.

"Mostly fabricated," answered Piett. "The Rebels seem to have spread hideous rumors. However, there are some ships that joined the Rebel side after you..."

"I am aware of this, Admiral," Vader interrupted. "I had the Princess deal with many of those traitors personally."

"Of course," Piett said, a picture of control. Vader could sense the fear within him, but he kept it in check. He did not allow it to control him. Darth Vader respected Piett for being a master of his fears. Still, the man was not foolish enough to argue with his Emperor.

"Continue searching for the Rebels," Vader ordered before walking towards the turbolift. He had much to meditate in his personal chamber.

The _Millennium Falcon_ soared out of hyperspace near Dantooine. The pastoral world had been used by the Rebellion in the past and it surprised Luke that they would choose to take refuge on the world again. The collection of Imperial Star Destroyers near the planet was disturbing visually, but he sensed no deception.

"I heard rumors of Imperial defectors joining the Alliance," Han said as he guided his ship towards the planet. "But I never expected to see so many."

Chewbacca said, I don't know if I can work with Stormtroopers. The Empire attacked Kashyyyk after defeating the Separatist forces on the planet. Many Wookiees died.

Yoda looked to his old friend and said, "Calm, Chewbacca. Serve the Empire, these soldiers no longer do."

Master Yoda, the clones tried to kill you, Chewbacca argued.

"But you see me here alive," Yoda said.

"Wait, you were on Kashyyyk?" Han asked as he guided the Falcon through the atmosphere. "When was this?"

"The final days of the Clone Wars, it was," Yoda said sadly. "Felt the deaths of the Jedi in the Force, I did."

"Ben told me about the battle on Utapau," Luke said. "He told me about him being betrayed." He chuckled at the memory. "He told me about his times during the Clone Wars because I had a taste for adventurous stories."

The _Falcon_ landed near the Rebel base. The abandoned structure had been restored. Former Imperial technicians were hard at work upgrading the planetary defenses. It was an odd sight to see former enemies working together. 

Luke walked down the boarding ramp with Kyle, Mara and Yoda. The Jedi approached Mon Mothma, who was waiting for them near the ship.

"Master Yoda, I am pleased that you could join us," Mon said as she looked down to the elderly Jedi.

Yoda looked up to her. "Discuss a pressing situation, we must," he told her. He then looked to Luke and told him, "Take Mara and rejoin your squadron. Concern you not, this does." Then to Kyle, Yoda said, "Come with me."

Luke nodded, allowing Yoda and Kyle to take their leave. He looked to his apprentice and ushered her in the direction of one of the hangars. The Jedi could sense an old friend in the Force.

Inside, he found Wedge Antilles conversing with Wes Janson. Both men still wore their flight suits, leading Luke to believe they had just taken their X-Wings out for a spin.

"Hello Wedge," Luke said.

Wedge turned away from Wes and beamed. "Luke!" he exclaimed. "I was wondering when you'd come back."

"You've been taking care of the squadron for me, Wedge?" Luke asked.

"Of course he has, General," Wes said. "I've had to keep him in line for you."

Luke smirked. "I want to test Mara for a spot on the squadron."

"Sure thing," Wes accepted. "We just got an empty slot and we were about to seek another pilot."

Luke maintained a straight face. It became easier to accept fallen comrades over time due to detachment. The war had hardened him, but not enough that he was completely detached like some people were.

"Well, I guess I can escort her to the sim," Wes said before offering his hand to Mara.

Mara rolled her eyes. "Lead the way, flyboy," she said, obviously disgusted by the pilot's attempt at gallantry. 

"Oh, right," Wes said, getting the message. He walked towards the far side of the hangar where a simulation room was kept. Mara followed him, leaving Luke alone with Wedge.

"I still don't trust her, Luke," Wedge said after the two disappeared. "You know how valuable trust is in a squadron." 

"I trust her," Luke said. "Just give her a chance. She may surprise you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Wedge admitted.

In a private room in the Rebel base, Yoda and Kyle Katarn met with Mon Mothma. None were seated.

Kyle was no stranger to private meetings. He could sense he would be asked to perform a covert mission.

"Captain Katarn, you've proven valuable at infiltrating Imperial bases," Mon began. "But what we are going to ask you to do will probably be your most difficult mission yet."

"What does Master Yoda have to do with this?" Kyle asked.

"Discovered an ancient holocron on Keldan, Luke did," Yoda answered. He retrieved the holocron and replayed Revan's message.

Kyle observed, soaking in every bit of information. Once the recording concluded, he asked, "And now you want me to go to Dathomir? Wouldn't Luke be more qualified for this mission?"

"Kyle, you are an expert at covert ops," Mon said, drawing Kyle's attention back to her. "Our spies have uncovered an Imperial presence on the world." 

"Populated by Force sensitive witches, Dathomir is," Yoda added. "Strong in the dark side, some are."

"So if they haven't driven the Empire off the world, that must mean..." Kyle said, realizing the weight of the situation.

"If what Master Yoda tells me is true, the Dathomirians are a matriarchal society," Mon explained. "Only Darth Apostas could earn their respect."

"Or fear," Yoda added. 

"Well, why not send Mara?" Kyle asked. "I'm likely to stick out like a sore thumb if I go to Dathomir." 

Yoda sighed. "Not ready is Mara for another encounter for the dark side," he said. "Trust you, I do."

Kyle nodded. "Then I'll do my duty," he said. He was not enthusiastic about risking a possible encounter with a Sith Lord, but he was willing to take his chances. If Luke could defeat his sister and he was a better swordsman than Luke, it was a contest in which he would have the edge.


	23. Act II: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darth Apostas pulled the _Sith Infiltrator_ from hyperspace, emerging in the Yavin System. Memories of the titanic Death Star battle filled her head. Just a few years ago, she sacrificed everything to defeat the massive battle station. But she knew the sacrifices of the Rebels had been in vain. A second Death Star was nearing completion.

Apostas had mixed feelings about the next Death Star. She was not beyond enforcing the Empire's will, but the might of the Imperial fleet was more than sufficient. She could only hope that Vader would treat the superweapon as merely a symbol of Imperial might rather than actually using it to destroy worlds.

"You're all clear kid!" she could remember Han shouting. "Now let's blow this thing and go home!" 

Han's memory tugged at warm feelings Apostas had long buried. She smothered the sensations with thoughts of Han's betrayal. He was unworthy of being a consort of a Sith due to his lack of faith in the Force.

The _Sith Infiltrator_ passed through the atmosphere of Yavin 4. The jungle moon was covered in a darkness she could hardly identify. It was like a coating of frost on plants. It was visible in the Force, yet still elusive.

Apostas remembered her lessons in Sith history. Exar Kun once made his headquarters on Yavin 4. But when he was betrayed by his apprentice, the Republic and Jedi poured death and destruction upon the planet as if it were divine retribution. It was pure hypocrisy, a betrayal of the ideals the ancient institutions held ideal.

The Death Star may have been Sidious's idea of revenge for the atrocity on Yavin 4. But perhaps Exar Kun did reach from beyond the grave to defeat any threats to his eternal tomb by placing the Rebellion in a position to destroy the Death Star just because his tomb was threatened. The Force was certainly responsible for stranger things. 

Apostas remembered a conversation with her father as she initiated the landing cycle.

"Sith Lords have discovered ways of clinging to existence that if discovered, would have frightened the Jedi considerably," Vader had told her. "Through the dark side, the Sith can endure forever. Even my Master had frequent conversations with the ancient Sith Lords."

"But what of the modern Sith Lords?" Apostas had asked.

"Sidious deceived me when he said he had the secret to eternal life," was Vader's response. "I warn you of this to prepare you for the possibility that the ancient Sith will attempt to influence you out of a misguided idea that they still control the Order." 

Apostas descended the boarding ramp, stepping into the vacated hangar bay of the Great Temple. The knowledge of the ancient Sith was precisely what she sought. Yavin 4 contained secrets. Of that, she was certain. The world was strong in the dark side. That a hidden Rebel beacon remained in the Temple was a bonus she could present as "following orders."

Rebel beacons were perhaps the greatest work of genius in the galaxy. Locate one and finding a Rebel base was easy for a lost operative, assuming the proper codes were entered. The beacons were designed to be slicer proof. If any Imperial lacked the proper codes, the beacon would self- destruct if any tampering occurred.

And that was assuming an Imperial knew what to look for, which Apostas did. An unassuming disposal unit rested in the hangar. Apostas revealed the hidden keypad with the Force and input her old security code. The beacon sprang to life immediately.

"Foolish Rebels," she muttered as a map of the galaxy was projected over the beacon. Three planets in the Outer Rim and one in the Unknown Regions were displayed in red. Dantooine, Serpendal and Ziost, she instantly recognized. The fourth world was a mystery to her.

Only Ziost held interest to her. She would investigate the former Sith world on her own. But first, Apostas planned to explore the Yavin 4.

Apostas heard a rumbling laughter echoing in the Force. She whirled around and deactivated the beacon with the Force. "My Master told me about you," she said. "Why don't you show yourself?" 

Exar Kun's cold presence in the Force materialized into a blue-white Force ghost. He wore light black synthetic leather armor and a cape flowed down his back, as did his long black hair. A tattoo of a black sun sat on his forehead, the ancient mark of the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Tell me, Darth Apostas," Kun said. "Why do you seek to raid my temples?"

"It is the duty of the Sith to embrace the totality of the Order's legacy," Apostas replied as she tapped into the dark side. "You are a ghost of the past, Lord Kun. You will not interfere."

Exar Kun laughed. His laughter rang like a deep melodic song, still proud after many millennia. "Even Darth Sidious feared me, Lady Apostas," Kun revealed. "I warn you not to underestimate my powers. If scorching much of the surface of this moon did not destroy me, what makes you think you can?"

"You're dead," Apostas flatly replied.

"You would be too if the Republic fleet took time from its busy schedule to firebomb a moon just to kill you," Kun sneered. "But I still managed to drain the Massassi of their life force so I could remain imprisoned in these temples."

"What's your point, Kun?" Apostas asked. She was growing impatient with the conversation and longed to return him to the Force.

"It is not easy to kill a Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Apostas," Kun replied. "But I do wish to aid you in your quest to pursue Sith knowledge. Darth Vader will remain ignorant of our dealings here, I assure you." 

"You would offer assistance without challenging me to a test first?" Apostas asked.

Suddenly, two stone statues in the hangar stirred. They were Massassi statues and their onyx eyes came to life, pulsing a brilliant darkness.

Apostas drew her lightsaber and activated the crimson blade with a _snap-hiss_. She swung her weapon to a low guard as the statues advanced towards her. Both looked to be wielding swords made from a cortosis weave. 

_This will be a challenge_, she grimly thought. _Divide and conquer_.

A left hand rose and blasted one statue with a massive torrent of Force lightning. Apostas channeled the full fury of the dark side, immobilizing the statue for a brief instant.

The second statue swung downwards, towering over Apostas. The Sith Lord sidestepped and parried the blow with a single hand. She clenched her teeth before she forced the lumbering brute backwards with a Force push. A wide upward cutting arc severed the statue's sword hand. The stone hand crashed onto the hangar floor.

The statue she immobilized was closing on Apostas. It swung its sword widely at Apostas. The Sith Lord spun around just in time to raise her right arm. The force of blades collided nearly caused her to lose balance. 

Apostas backed away from the statues, holding her blade at a high guard as she anticipated their advance. The maimed statue could still pose a significant threat even without a sword.

She held out her left hand, extending the palm upwards. Apostas reached into the Force, searching through the interlocking crystal structure of the maimed statue. Sweat poured down her face as time seemed to stand still. She pushed hard, causing the statue to crack. With an extra shove, rock fragments exploded into the hangar.

Apostas swung her blade around her body, disintegrating flying shards as they soared towards her.

The remaining statue was unfazed by its comrade's demise. It stalked towards her and brought the sword down. Apostas anticipated the move and leapt to the side. She called on more reserves in the Force. She Force jumped, flying up to the height of the two and a half meter tall statue. Her crimson blade swung down and horizontally.

Apostas landed on the hangar floor. The statue stood still for a moment before its head slid from its neck and shattered as it impacted the surface. After taking a few seconds for deep breaths, Apostas deactivated her lightsaber.

"Excellent work!" Kun commented, grinning broadly. "You have proven yourself worthy to accept the knowledge you seek. I will guide you to my private retreat where we can continue this conversation." 

Apostas returned her lightsaber to her belt. "Lead the way, Kun."

Kyle Katarn sighed as he stared at his practice remote. He was due to leave in a few hours, but could not shake the apprehension held felt. He tried to find his center of calm in the Force, but failed miserably.

The only female Jedi in the Order entered the bland training room. Kyle's eyes were drawn to Mara Jade. She was a tough as nails Padawan and Kyle's only peer.

Mara leaned against the durasteel wall. "Trying to polish your saber skills, Katarn?" Mara asked.

Kyle deactivated his lightsaber. "I guess my mind is out to lunch for a while," he admitted.

A smirk tugged at Mara's lips. "Are you sure you don't want a rematch?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to lose again?" Kyle taunted light heartedly, throwing a mischievous grin in her direction.

Mara scowled at him before she removed the lightsaber from her belt. The hilt was constructed in the style of Luke's weapon, practical and with little detail. "Arrogant gundark," she growled before she ignited her violet energy blade.

Kyle reactivated his blue sword just as Mara charged at him. She spun her body, cutting rapidly for his torso. Kyle relied on his Soresu form for defense, keeping his lightsaber close to his body to parry the blow. Mara, an adept of Ataro, drew back and plunged her weapon forward in a stabbing motion. 

A quick sidestep coupled with moving his arms downward parried the next blow. Mara's slashes and stabs would have been effective against an opponent not accustomed to Ataro, but Kyle had dueled with Yoda numerous times. Yoda was not just a user of the Ataro form. He was the undisputed master.

Mara employed Ataro in a more aggressive fashion and she seemed more polished after frequent duels with Luke. Kyle gave ground slowly, his blade a whirling column of defense. Mara's violet sword could exploit no weaknesses and she was constantly forced to adapt her tactics. 

"You've gotten better," Kyle said before he sensed an opening. He struck hard and fast, slamming his blade down upon Mara's. Their lightsabers moved towards the floor from the power of his strike. Kyle quickly drew back and swung his weapon for her neck, only stopping just a few centimeters short. "But you're still dead."

Mara stood still, astonished by the swiftness at which Kyle defeated her. Their eyes locked for a moment before she finally spoke. "That's just the first round, Katarn," she said.

"Quite right," Kyle said before drawing his weapon back. Both combatants took a few steps away from each other. 

Kyle found his center of calm in the Force, drawing upon his knowledge of combat training to drive away his fear. It was not as challenging as facing Yoda, but still just as deadly.

"Again," he said, prepared for the second round.


	24. Act II: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Han Solo sat in the mostly quiet cantina, sipping from a mug of the local ale. Chewbacca, ever loyal, sat beside him at his table. The Wookiee seemed to be enjoying his ale. It was like going back to the old days, when Han smuggled and Chewbacca watched his back.

Only Han had little to fear from bounty hunters on a Rebel base. But because there was always the small possibility that some bounty hunter or Imperial agent could infiltrate the base, Han never let his guard down.

"Leia," Han muttered as he observed a woman entering the cantina. He shook his head after realizing it was not her. The newcomer had silver hair and seemed to carry herself in a more regal manner than his former lover.

That's not Leia, Chewbacca told him. I think you've had too much ale.

"I know it's not Leia, Chewie," Han said as he continued to study the woman, careful not to stare too obviously as she spoke with someone. It was a skill Han earned as a smuggler, one that kept him alive more times than he could count. "It's Winter."

Han set his mug down in front of him as Winter approached their table. "Well, I haven't seen you in a while," he told her. "Have a seat? A drink maybe?" 

"No thanks," Winter said before taking the unoccupied seat across from Han. "I heard Leia was instrumental in your escape from Boba Fett."

"You could say that," Han said bitterly, trying not to dwell on thoughts of Leia. "She killed him."

"I just have a difficult time believing she could betray us like this," Winter said. Han knew Winter was one of Leia's oldest friends, so he bit back a vile comment he was about to release.

Instead, Han replied, "You'd be surprised at the people you can't trust. Do you remember Bria Tharen?"

Winter nodded. "She was instrumental in the early stages of the Rebellion," she said. 

"Bria used me to further the Rebel cause," Han told her. "I may have joined your cause later, but I still haven't forgotten that."

Winter looked to Chewbacca and said, "Hello, Chewbacca. Are you keeping a close eye on Han?" 

I have to! the Wookiee replied. He sometimes lacks a conscience.

"I resent that, Chewie," Han said. He looked to his friend and pointed his right index finger to the Wookie's face. "I turned out all right."

Winter smirked. "It's pleasant to know that someone is always looking out for you," she commented. "Is that drink still an open offer?"

Han turned and threw her a lopsided grin. "Coming right up," he told her.

A moment later, Han returned from the bar with three mugs of ale. He handed Winter her drink.

"Thank you," she told him.

Han took his seat and passed Chewbacca his drink. "Now, what brings you here before the common people?" he asked her.

"For one, Luke is very concerned about you," she told him.

"Why couldn't he just tell me this himself?" Han asked.

Winter answered, "You know how busy he has been lately. We're all concerned about you."

"You barely know me," Han said.

Winter whispered, "Luke told me that you and Leia were involved. If you believe you were the only one impacted by this, think again. Luke is doing a good job hiding his anguish, but you hardly speak to anyone anymore."

"The kid's a Jedi," Han said. "He can handle it."

Winter sighed. "He's not the only one who is hurt by all this," she said. "I am and I know you are."

"Okay, you have me there," Han admitted. "I'm just in this because the Rebellion is all I have left. My smuggling career is over and so are things with Leia. I just don't know what I'd do if I ever saw her again."

Winter stared into her mug, saddened by Han's bitterness. "Luke still has hope she can be redeemed," she said.

Kyle Katarn shook his head as he boarded his X-Wing. Jan Ors was offworld with the _Moldy Crow_, so he was only left with the option of taking a starfighter. A recently repaired astromech droid named R2-M9 would serve as his navigator.

Kyle looked down to Yoda and Luke in the hangar. "I'll contact you when I find something," he told them. 

"Mind what you have learned," Yoda told him.

"May the Force be with you," Luke said.

"You too," Kyle replied. He then said, "Emnine, let's get going." 

The astromech beeped just as the canopy closed shut over Kyle's head. He exhaled slowly as he activated the repulsorlifts. The X-Wing was soon flying out of the hangar and through Dantooine's atmosphere.

"Emnine, set a course for Dathomir," Kyle told the droid as they entered space.

Acknowledged, was Emnine's reply across a readout screen. Within a minute, the X-Wing entered hyperspace.

Luke Skywalker looked to Yoda. Both Jedi remained in the hangar minutes after Kyle departed. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Luke told the Jedi Master.

Yoda looked up to Luke. "Dwell not on dark premonitions, Luke," he warned. "On the moment, your mind must be."

Luke was not in agreement with the Jedi Master. He knew Yoda feared Luke would walk the path of his family, even though Yoda would never admit to sensing fear.

Leia featured prominently in Luke's most recent premonitions. He saw her battling a powerful darkness that threatened to swallow her whole. But he also saw Kyle in the vision. He knew not whether Kyle was there to kill her or to save her.

"Sending Kyle on this mission is dangerous, Master," Luke objected. "He's not ready for it."

"Afraid for your sister, you are," Yoda said. "Dangerous it is to peer into the future." 

"But we both know what happened when I did not go to Cloud City," Luke said sadly. "I would have given my life to rescue my friends."

"Know this, I do," Yoda said. "Perhaps wrong was I to dissuade you from saving them." 

Luke was once again astonished by Yoda's revelations. "Then why did you stop me?" he asked angrily.

"Calm!" Yoda exclaimed, slamming the tip of his gimer stick on the floor for dramatic effect. "You must remain calm." The ancient Master drew the attention of technicians in the hangar. After a few moments, the returned to their duties.

"I'm sorry, Master," Luke genuinely apologized.

"Stop you, I did not," Yoda answered Luke. "Just as cause your father's fall to the dark side, Obi-Wan did not. A choice, we all make. It defines us all."

Luke was crushed by the revelation. He still blamed himself for his inaction, which ultimately led to Leia's fall. "Master Yoda, it is my fault," he said.

"Hear you nothing that I say?" Yoda asked. "Leia's fault it is." 

Luke nodded solemnly. He did not wish to admit Leia ultimately caused her own fall. She was open with him in their last meeting, admitting her feelings for Luke. It may have not been his choice to led her to the darkness, but such thoughts did not shake his feelings of guilt.

"What would you have me do, Master?" inquired Luke.

"Learn to let go of your guilt, you must," Yoda advised. "Dwell not on your failures. Despair is a path to the dark side."

"So you're saying it's not that I have feelings that leads me down the dark path?" Luke asked. "It's really how I handle them that determines my destiny?"

"Perhaps made it clearer, I should have," Yoda admitted with regret.

Luke turned immediately upon hearing rushed footsteps. Wes Janson stopped a few meters from Luke.

"Luke, we've got a meeting with the Grand Admiral," Wes said.

Luke buried his feelings of apprehension. Thrawn was proving to be a great asset to the Alliance with his reinforcements, but he could not shake a strange sensation that crept up his spine whenever he heard Thrawn's name.

"The whole squadron?" Luke asked.

"That's what I understood," Wes answered.

Yoda said, "Go to your meeting. I must meditate."

Luke looked back to the Jedi Master and said, "If Ben contacts you, ask him why he hasn't visited me in a while."

Yoda nodded as Luke turned to leave with Wes. Luke needed to meditate as well, but he just did not have the time to address his unease.


	25. Act II: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Luke Skywalker appeared with Wes Janson in Grand Admiral Thrawn's personal command room aboard the _Septic_, the flagship of the Imperial forces that flocked to the Alliance banner. Luke could tell that Thrawn spent time converting his personal quarters into a secondary bridge. The Chiss Grand Admiral also seemed to have a taste in art due to the collection he kept in his quarters.

"General Skywalker, Lieutenant Janson," Thrawn said from a perfect replica of the command chair on the bridge. "How nice of you to join us."

Luke concealed a feeling of embarrassment that he was later in arriving than the other members of his squadron. "Sorry I'm late, Admiral," he said. "I had Jedi business to attend to." 

"Yes, of course," Thrawn said with a dismissive tone. "I supposed you are wondering why I called you here." 

Luke nodded. "Yes, Admiral," he answered.

Thrawn pressed a button on his chair to activate a holoprojecter in the center of the room. The image of a small rocky planet appeared.

"I am sure you all recognize Kessel," Thrawn said. "It is the site of a major Imperial corrections center. Most who enter never see the light of day again."

"Our intelligence has pointed to an important computer being stored on Kessel," Thrawn said. "We have been led to believe that this computer contains vital information for a major secret project Emperor Palpatine was developing before his demise."

Luke observed the Grand Admiral closely, trying to probe for any hints of deception. Though he found none, it did not settle his unease. Thrawn was supposed to have a high security clearance, so Luke could not help but ask a question.

"Admiral, seeing as how you held a high position in the Imperial Navy, shouldn't you have already known about this secret project?" Luke asked.

"General Skywalker, I was dispatched on patrol in the Unknown Regions for much of my career," Thrawn said. "After the Death Star debacle, the Emperor tightened his security to prevent further leaks." 

"That makes sense, Admiral," Luke admitted. The answer did not shake his feelings of unease, but he had no reason to believe Thrawn was lying.

"I have proposed an assault on Kessel to the Rebel High Command and they have approved of the action," Thrawn said. "Normally, I would use the fighters under my command, but I am requesting that Rogue Squadron lead the fighter attack on Kessel."

"What do you need us for?" Luke asked.

"My pilots need a rallying point," Thrawn admitted. "During the Clone Wars, the Jedi led Clonetroopers on campaigns, inspiring them to perform great deeds. Though we no longer use clone soldiers, they could still use Jedi leaders. Since I know you would be uncomfortable flying in a TIE Fighter, I have requested your entire squadron."

"What are your orders?" Luke asked. He was willing to trust Thrawn for the time being.

"Provide fighter support for naval and land operations," Thrawn replied. "I will be calling a meeting to discuss strategy shortly. You are dismissed. One of my aides will escort you to your new quarters."

+ 

Darth Apostas emerged from the jungle to gaze upon a lake. An island rested in the lake and a black temple rose into the sky. She realized it was Exar Kun's hidden retreat. The dark side seemed to radiate from the structure, repelling all life.

Apostas took a step onto the lake, finding a stepping stone. She continued along the path until she stood on the island. A black statue of Exar Kun greeted her, its presence serving as a warning sign. But Apostas was unafraid.

She stepped into the temple and was astonished to discover that it was much cooler than the jungle. Apostas glanced at the walls, noting the Sith hieroglyphs. She could not read them and wondered what secrets they contained.

Exar Kun's blue-white form materialized before Apostas. "Welcome to my private retreat, Darth Apostas," he said.

"This is a hidden repository of Sith knowledge," Apostas observed.

"For years, I researched the ancient secrets of the Sith and left a record here to protect it from overzealous Jedi," Kun said. "My research was nearly lost when the Jedi attacked this moon. But now it is available to you."

Apostas sighed. "I'm afraid I can't read that," she admitted.

"Tap into the dark side and it will be revealed to you," Kun commanded. "If you are truly Sith, then you will be able to understand the language."

Apostas slowly sat on the floor and began to meditate. She transformed herself into a conduit of the dark side, feeling its power feed her senses. Something about the temple amplified her power, transforming the trickle of power into a massive tidal wave. She opened her eyes, seeing the world around her in an entirely different light.

Apostas stood slowly, viewing only what she could describe as a visible representation of the Force. It pulsed violently in the temple, sending visible waves towards a section beneath the floor. Exar Kun appeared to her as a black vortex of swirling energy contained only by the ancient Sith's will.

But most importantly, Apostas could read the hieroglyphs on the walls. The mind absorbed the history of the ancient Sith. She read tales of many Sith Lords, learning of how Darth Prime conquered the Sith homeworld of Korriban and led his campaign that toppled the First Republic. It was knowledge unknown to even her father.

"Is there more?" Apostas asked Kun.

"My techniques can be taught if you find my tablet," Kun replied. He held out his right arm to point the way to the stairs.

Without hesitation, Apostas took the stairs to the basement. The sound of her boots against stone echoed. Only the occasional drip of water accompanied the noise of her intrusion

In the darkness, the Force gave her sight.

A giant blue crystal rose from the floor to the ceiling. Apostas could sense a powerful presence trapped within, but she ignored it. Something else beckoned.

Two Massassi statues guarded a worktable. A tablet and an ancient lightsaber rested on the table, just waiting for her to take them.

Apostas reached for the lightsaber first. Upon closer inspection, she realized that it had two blade emitters. She depressed the activation studs and blue blades emerged from the ends. The hilt was too short to handle with two hands, leading her to believe that Exar Kun may have practiced a variation of her Makashi form.

After deactivating the lightsaber, Apostas fastened to her belt. She then lifted the stone tablet from the table. The Sith hieroglyphs mentioned ancient Sith alchemy techniques. Vader once mentioned Sith alchemy, but told her that the knowledge was lost. Exar Kun had apparently rediscovered it four millennia ago.

"Learn the secrets of alchemy and I will be able to live again!" Kun told her as he materialized in the basement.

"Oh, even if I could learn these techniques in secret, why should I help you?" Apostas asked. She set the tablet on the worktable and drew her lightsaber. With a _snap-hiss_, the synthetic bloodshine of her blade emerged from the hilt.

Exar Kun blasted her with Force lightning. The dark tendrils collected around a raised lightsaber. Apostas held out her left hand and replied with her own lightning.

Kun left the focus of his lightning with one hand as he absorbed the incoming lightning with his other. "You have no idea how many unworthy fools I've killed here!" he exclaimed.

"You're forgetting one thing," Apostas said. "Life creates the Force. You are nothing but a ghost!"

To prove a point, Apostas deactivated her lightsaber and tapped into the dark side. The full brunt of Kun's lightning barrage impacted her torso, but she stood firm. "Your existence is but a shadow," she said, unaffected by the storm. "Without a body, you are useless." 

Apostas held out her arms. "Return to the Force!" she screamed. Lightning poured from her body and into the ghostly form of Exar Kun. She could feel cells rupturing in her body as she tapped into an enormous power reserve.

"I will live again!" Exar Kun screamed defiantly before his ghost was overwhelmed by the storm. Knowing he would be beaten, a severely weakened Exar Kun retreated into the temple network he created. 

Apostas allowed the lightning to dissipate. Glowlamps flickered on in the basement after the confrontation ended. The Sith fell to her knees and tapped into the dark side again, this time to heal her body. When she rose again, her body was refreshed, but her mind was exhausted.

More artifacts remained to be collected, so Apostas vowed to return to the site in the _Sith Infiltrator_. 

Darth Vader sat alone in his personal meditation chamber aboard the _Executor_. When he noticed he was receiving an incoming transmission, Vader input a command on his chair that made a device lower his helmet onto his head. Once his face was covered, he activated the holoprojector on his chair.

An image of Apostas appeared on the right arm of Vader's chair. "Master, I accessed the Rebel beacon on Yavin 4," she reported. "I discovered bases on Dantooine and Ziost. There is also a base on a world in the Unknown Regions. I am transmitting the coordinates now." 

"Well done, Lady Apostas," Vader told her.

"With your permission, I will investigate Ziost," Apostas added. 

"Permission granted," Vader said. He probed with the Force, but found his daughter's mental shields were protecting her thoughts and motives. "I will detach a portion of the fleet to assist you."

"Thank you, Master," Apostas said.

"I will deal with the Rebels on Dantooine personally," Vader told her. "There will be no one to stop us this time."


	26. Act II: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kyle Katarn's X-Wing exited hyperspace near Dathomir. He emerged from his Force trance and viewed the world for the first time. The Force had a strong presence. It was balanced, as if something powerful was holding the darkness at bay. Kyle guided his X-Wing through the atmosphere as he tried to focus on the Force to reveal any clues.

Emnine reported, The Imperial Prison is well guarded.

"Well Emnine, getting into vacuum tight Imperial facilities is my speciality," he told the astromech. 

Kyle flew towards the Imperial prison, grateful that night was fast approaching. He landed his X- Wing a kilometer from the location. Moments later, Kyle was out of his pilot suit and on the surface.

Kyle donned his utility belt and looked up to R2-M9. "Stay here," he told the astromech. "Only contact me on my comlink in case of an emergency."

Emnine beeped an acknowledgment before Kyle began walking towards the Imperial Prison. 

The Rebel base on Dantooine was a major hub of activity. For the first time in the history of the Rebellion, they had the numbers to justify an offensive operation against the Empire. Stormtroopers loaded onto transport ships to be taken into orbit. Fighters were serviced by technicians.

Han Solo could not recall such displays since he served with the Imperial Navy. The former smuggler actually considered asking Thrawn for his commission back, but decided against it. He was not sure he trusted the Grand Admiral completely.

Lando Calrissian opted to travel with Han for the Kessel mission. The former administrator looked at the _Millennium Falcon_ with regret. "Sometimes I regret losing her to you," he said.

Han smirked before slapping his friend on the back. "Well, you volunteered for the gunner crew," he said.

"Do you have room for another volunteer, Captain?" Han heard a woman ask.

Han slowly turned to face Winter. He threw her a lopsided grin and said, "I could always use an extra hand."

Yoda approached next. "Captain Solo," Yoda said. "Good to see you again, it is."

"Hi Yoda," Han said. Then, to everyone, he said, "Let's move out."

The small crew boarded the Millennium Falcon. The ever faithful Chewbacca was already in the co-pilot's seat, having busied himself with preparing the freighter for takeoff. Han took his position in the captain's chair, leaving the others to be seated in the cargo hold.

"Are we ready?" Han asked.

Yes, the Wookiee replied.

Han activated the repulsors, taking the _Millennium Falcon_ off the ground and into the air. The freighter dashed forward in a burst of speed, moving towards the atmosphere. Once he took his ship beyond the atmosphere of Dantooine, Han noticed the massive effort of the Alliance for the first time. Fighters and transport shuttles entered Star Destroyers in preparation for the offensive.

Lando and Winter entered the cockpit, taking the two seats behind Han and Chewbacca.

"Yoda decided to meditate, so we thought it would be a good idea to join you," Lando said.

"Well, strap yourselves in," Han told the two. "We're about to jump into hyperspace." He looked to Chewbacca and said, "Slave the navicomputer and be quick about it. I'm not going to miss this party."

"I thought the only reason you were flying this mission is because Yoda needed a transport to the surface," Winter revealed.

Han turned to her and asked, "What's wrong with having a little fun on the job?"

"Forget I asked," Winter retorted.

After shaking his head, Han returned his attention to piloting.

Lando leaned over and whispered, "Trust me. You get used to this."

The fleet began jumping into hyperspace and the _Millennium Falcon_ followed suit. The next stop was Kessel.

Kyle Katarn unclipped his lightsaber from his belt as he approached the prison facility. He masked his presence in the Force as Yoda taught him to do. Only seeing two guards, Kyle slowly approached them.

And suddenly, a storm erupted over the prison. Sensing a spike in the Force, Kyle activated his lightsaber. He grounded himself with his power while the unlucky guards were hit with the full force of the mysterious barrage. Lightning flashed from the sky and struck the Stormtroopers, killing them instantly.

Two women in lizard hide armor approached Kyle. "Well, if isn't an agent of Darth Apostas?" the tall one remarked.

"I'm a Jedi!" Kyle objected.

"And I'm Darth Vader," the shorter female retorted. She showed no sign of believing Kyle.

In an effort to build trust, Kyle deactivated his blue energy blade. "I'm here to investigate," he told the warrior witches.

"If you aren't here to fight, then let us into the prison," the tall one said.

The prison doors slid open and a woman in a black cloak emerged. She held out her right hand and pressed her index and thumb close together. The warrior witches reached for their throats, gasping for air. Kyle called on the Force to shield him.

"Let them go!" Kyle demanded. Blue plasma sprang from his hand.

The Nightsister used a Force push to knock the spectators away. "So you wish to be a test subject for my skills?" she asked. "I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Darth Apostas."

She shrugged off her cloak. The Nightsister was tall had short black hair and piercing green eyes. Black synthetic armor covered her body and two lightsabers rested on her belt. She called the weapons to her hands with the Force and ignited twin crimson blades.

"I am Sarin Xu," she told Kyle. "And I am the woman who murdered you."

Sarin rushed towards Kyle, employing her aggressive two-handed Niman style against the Jedi. Unfamiliar with the technique, Kyle gave ground, quickly moving his blue sword to protect his body against the incoming attacks. He leapt into the air to avoid being truncated at the knees.

Kyle somersaulted over Sarin and landed behind her. Kyle kept his blade at a high guard in anticipation of her next advance. She came at him with a two blade attack, but he parried the blow and forced Sarin to give ground. 

Next, Kyle struck at the opening. His blue blade sliced through the hilt in Sarin's left hand. The Jedi was forced to retract quickly to avoid being decapitated by the other blade.

Sarin dropped her useless weapon and gripped her remaining lightsaber in both hands. In a surprise move, she switched styles. Sarin performed a flawless Shien technique in her next offensive. Her blade seemed like a flying cloud of blood as she struck relentlessly, forcing Kyle to give ground.

Kyle was not just using his lightsaber against Sarin. He was the lightsaber. Kyle was Soresu. The cerulean blade met the synthetic bloodshine blow for blow. He was familiar with Shien from his duels with Yoda. It was a very aggressive technique that was perfect for the battlefield and deadly in the employ of an experienced wielder.

And Sarin was proving to be more than competent with a lightsaber.

Sarin violently hacked and slashed as she drove Kyle towards the prison's outer wall. She swung at Kyle's head, but he backed away from her and parried. In an unexpected move, Kyle took the offensive back to her.

Kyle knocked Sarin's blade away with a flawless counterattack. Sarin proved to be adequate on defense as she blocked Kyle's precise series of blows. "Pathetic Jedi!" she said as their blades locked. "You won't take me so easily!"

Sarin punctuated her remark with a sidestep and a swift upward swing that forced Kyle to retract his blade. Sarin moved for the kill, stabbing at Kyle's unguarded abdomen.

Then, something surprised her. Kyle switched styles, employing a technique she never observed before. Kyle's swings were completely unconnected.

Kyle could sense a presence guiding his swift staccato cuts. He was fighting for survival and he flirted with the darkness to preserve his life. The powerful swings pushed Sarin back with ease.

Sarin was overwhelmed by the unfamiliar technique. She tried to anticipate his next move, holding her blade at the low guard.

But Kyle switched positions and swung horizontally. His blue sword sliced through Sarin's neck. Kyle had no idea what happened, but it was a new technique that saved his life.

A sensation in the Force swept over Kyle as he heard someone speaking to him.

"I've been waiting for a worthy student to pass on my technique," the ghost said.

Kyle deactivated his lightsaber and returned it to his belt. "It seems dangerous," he told the ghost. "Why did I have to open myself to the darkness to use it?"

"A flirtation with the dark is necessary to achieve the ultimate technique," he replied.

"Well, what is it called?" Kyle finally asked.

"Vaapad," the ghost told him. 

Kyle looked to the ghost for the first time. The ghost was a tall dark skinned human in a Jedi robe. "Thanks," he said. Then, he rushed towards the fallen warrior witches.

Kyle checked their vitals and discovered they were alive, but unconscious. "Well, it could have been worse," he remarked.

"They'll live," the ghost observed.

Standing again, Kyle asked, "Who are you?"

"I was known as Mace Windu," the ghost answered.


	27. Act II: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The _Sith Infiltrator_ reverted to realspace near the forest world of Ziost. How the Rebels discovered the lost Sith world was unknown to Apostas. But she would allow none to escape.

The cloaked ship passed through the atmosphere and approached the Rebel base. There were no ground personnel. The base was completely quiet. Upon probing with the Force, Apostas sensed a great sense of terror in the base. She also detected products of Sith alchemy ravaging the Rebels.

Wasting no time, Apostas decloaked and landed her ship outside the base. She descended the boarding ramp and looked to the old temple. Reaching into the minds of the beasts, the Sith sought what guided their rampage. She immediately recoiled from the icy cold guiding force.

"It can't be," Apostas muttered.

Apostas unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and stepped into the temple. The remains of Rebel defenders littered the way, but she paid them little heed. The distant screams of dying Rebels guided Apostas as she sought the beasts.

The beasts were short, stocky and bipedal. Their hide was a tough dark brown and horns protruded from their hunched spines. Razor sharp claws extended from their fingers and red eyes stared maliciously at their prey.

Two beasts had five Rebels cornered. They screamed as they unloaded clips, but could not pierce flesh.

Apostas held out her left hand and fired a burst of Force lightning at both beasts. Her power was amplified by the Sith amulet she wore. The beasts would learn to serve a true Sith and not one whose time had passed.

The beasts roared in agony as Apostas electrocuted them. Once the barrage stopped, they turned to face a new enemy. The hold on their minds was stronger than Apostas initially perceived.

"I am Sith!" Apostas boomed before she ignited her glowing red blade.

"Princess Leia!" the Rebels yelled. "Help us!"

Apostas used a Force choke to immobilize one of the beasts so she could dispatch the other one. The free beast lunged at her with its powerful arms, but she easily sidestepped him. Then, with a low sweep, Apostas removed its legs.

The beast fell forward from its momentum, crashing against the floor. Apostas marched behind it and raised her blade for the kill. She impaled its skull, killing it instantly.

The remaining beast fell dead from the Force choke, landing in front of the Rebels. Apostas recognized one soldier, a light skinned Alderaanian named Hal Polis. She could tell they looked on her as an enemy, but could sense their fear. 

"Princess, I pledged my life to the Rebel cause when Alderaan was destroyed," he said.

"How touching," Apostas remarked before holding her left hand out. She employed the Force choke on the surviving Rebels.

Hal struggled to say what he wanted, "I'll serve the heir to Alderaan." But it came out weak.

Apostas released the Force choke on Hal, but not the others. The afflicted Rebels collapsed from crushed windpipes.

Hal fell to his knees, both from exhaustion and out of loyalty. He gasped, letting air back into his lungs.

"You have chosen wisely," Apostas told Hal. "Where is the commander of this base?"

"The general locked himself in the control room," Hal told her.

"Come with me," Apostas commanded. She deactivated her lightsaber and returned it to her belt.

Hal nodded as Apostas walked away from him. She used the Force to guide her through the temple. The dark side cut through the building like shards of tiny volcanic glass, leading her to the another group of beasts. With a powerful Force push, she knocked four beasts to the floor.

Her hands extended and Apostas unleashed another blast of Force lightning. One by one, the beasts died.

"That's a nice trick," Hal commented.

Apostas chuckled. "You have no idea," she told him.

It seemed the entire temple was alerted to the Sith intrusion. Apostas walked into a corridor where two paths converged into a single section. Beasts roared as they rushed to destroy the invader.

"These beasts are the natural defenses of this temple," Apostas said, not once turning to Hal as she addressed him. "They were supposed to be dormant, so I curious as to how you managed to wake them up."

"You said you were Sith, didn't you?" Hal asked. "Why can't you make them stop?"

"Because a will greater than my own is driving them now," Apostas answered. She plunged into the dark side as she prepared to unleash a horrific attack. She read in Exar Kun's private retreat of how ancient Sith could manipulate the fabric of the Force itself to produce might storms.

"You may want to step away from me," Apostas warned.

The Sith amulet pulsed with power as lightning cracked around her fingertips. Blue-white energy collected around her hands before Apostas unleashed a devastating Force storm. The surge tore through the temple corridors, annihilating any unfortunate life form that was in its path.

Apostas clenched her teeth as she tried to control something that was beyond her level of mastery in the Force. If not for the Sith amulet, she would have even attempted it. The Force storm contained all her fury and anguish and left her feeling drained once it abated.

Apostas nearly fell from the exertion, but Hal was there to catch her. It was a weakness unbecoming of a Sith Lord.

"Princess, what did you do?" he asked. 

Apostas pulled away from Hal quickly. "Force storm," she said. "I was not prepared for it."

Hal nodded sympathetically, but said nothing else.

The Sith Lord focused on finding the main control room, drawing on the Force to locate the Rebel general. When she finally located the main control room, Apostas drew her lightsaber. The synthetic bloodshine emerged with a _snap-hiss_. With a swift movement of her wrist, she plunged the energy blade into the door and began to cut through the stone door. 

Once finished, Apostas used a Force push to knock the cut stone to the floor below. She saw a terrified Rebel general aiming a blaster pistol at her.

"Don't come any closer!" the old man said before firing a few rounds.

Apostas deflected the shots using swift movements of her right arm and wrist. She then called the blaster to her left hand with the Force. "General Juba," Apostas said. "You have been judged as a traitor of the Galactic Empire." Apostas discarded the blaster after finishing her statement.

"And you are a traitor to the Alliance," Juba said.

"The penalty for your transgression is death," Apostas proclaimed. She held out her left hand and used a Force choke on the general.

Juba reached for his throat as Apostas robbed him of life giving air. He fell over the control panel once Apostas finished the deed.

Showing complete apathy, Apostas pushed Juba from the control panel and told Hal, "I must contact my master. This conversation is not meant for your ears."

"As you wish, Princess," Hal said before quickly leaving the control room.

Apostas quickly accessed the holonet and contacted Vader aboard the Executor. A small image of the Emperor was projected over the beacon. "What is your report, Lady Apostas?" he asked.

"Master, the Rebel presence on Ziost is destroyed," Apostas told him. "Someone unleashed the temple's natural defenses on them and I had to exterminate them."

"Perhaps we were not as successful as we thought," Vader mused. "None of my agents are capable of overriding your will. Even Jerec is incapable of such a feat."

"What will we do?" Apostas questioned.

"We shall proceed as planned," Vader told her. "Once we have crushed the Rebellion, we can deal with internal matters."

"Father, is that wise?" 

If she could see Vader's face, Apostas knew there would be disapproval on it. Quickly, she added, "This is a greater threat, Master. If we do not address it, it will destroy everything we have built."

"The future of the Rebellion is within our grasp," Vader said. "If we do not take an expedient course in crushing the Alliance, we will face a two front war."

"What would you have me do, Master?" 

"Remain on Ziost for the time being," Vader told her. "When I am prepared to advance on Dantooine, I will contact you."

Darth Vader's image flickered out of existence, leaving his apprentice alone in the temple control room. Could the Emperor truly believe that the threat would wait for him? But could it really be a loyalist to the late Sidious that was threatening to topple the Sith Order in a measure of retaliation?

Suddenly, a _snap-hiss_ erupted in the control room. "My master sends his regards!" Hal snarled before unleashing a torrent of Force lightning on Darth Apostas.

Caught completely by surprise, the Sith was overwhelmed by Hal's offensive and fell to her knees. The last thing Apostas saw before she blacked out was the man who had sworn allegiance to her only a short time ago.


	28. Act II: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I have captured Darth Apostas," Hal spoke to Grand Admiral Thrawn.

The Chiss officer observed the transmission from his personal quarters on the _Septic_. "Is she damaged?" Thrawn asked.

The Alderaanian replied, "Negative. I've placed her in a stasis cell. She should survive the trip back to Byss."

"You have served the Empire well, Lord Mortis," Thrawn said. "We are about to assault Kessel. Vader is reckless. He will take the bait and assault Dantooine."

"You play a dangerous game, Grand Admiral Thrawn," Darth Mortis commented. "My master will not be pleased if you fail."

Thrawn guarded his thoughts from Mortis. The Chiss believed the game the master played was more dangerous still. "I shall contact Byss to inform your master that all is going according to plan," Thrawn said.

"And I shall wait for the confirmation of Vader's demise," Mortis told him before closing the transmission on the other end.

Another holonet transmission arrived in Thrawn's quarters. Without waiting for acceptance, the beacon activated, projecting a tall blue-white image of a young man with blonde hair and piercing eyes. He wore a black synthetic leather trench coat and gloves to cover his body. Only his face and neck were exposed.

Thrawn quickly bowed before the true Emperor of the Galaxy. "Lord Sidious," he spoke, casting his gaze towards the floor.

"Grand Admiral Thrawn," the Emperor Reborn greeted him. "I trust your plan is moving along smoothly."

"Of course it is, Lord Sidious," Thrawn replied. "The defenses of Kessel are helmed by backwater brutes. They will not be difficult to defeat."

"Have you heard from my apprentice?" Sidious asked.

"Lord Mortis has captured Vader's heir," Thrawn reported.

"Excellent," the Emperor commented. "Deliver the Death Star coordinates to the Rebels so we can deal with Vader once and for all."

Thrawn looked up to the Sith Lord. "It shall be done, my liege."

The Emperor Reborn's hologram disappeared, leaving Thrawn alone in his quarters to prepare for battle.

Kyle Katarn waded through the darkness of the Imperial prison. It was mostly abandoned and reeked of the dark side. The Dathomirians that followed him seemed to be overwhelmed by the oppressive darkness within.

"So you say you are a Jedi trying to restore the Republic?" Kirana Ti, a younger warrior asked him. She kept in step behind Kyle, still somewhat in awe from learning he had bested a Nightsister.

"That's the idea," Kyle replied without turning to address her.

"We should take him back to camp with us," Teneniel Djo suggested to her comrade. "He'd make a powerful slave."

Kyle whirled around and placed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going back as anyone's slave," he told them. "If that's all you want from me, leave. I don't want to have to protect myself from slavers."

"Teneniel is right," Kirana said. Her tone of voice was as plain as her looks, but it was clear she was an experienced warrior for one her age. "You would make a powerful slave. But I really don't think we can take you back with us."

"Smart," Kyle quickly remarked. "You don't enslave Jedi."

"I can certainly dream, can't I?" Teneniel asked. She was the pretty one of the group, but her obvious athletic skills made Kyle hesitant to grapple with her.

Kirana smirked. "Well, he is handsome," she admitted. "That beard would have to go." 

"Hey, stop talking as if I'm not here!" Kyle exclaimed.

A bright light shined on the trio and two assassin droids emerged from the shadows. "Intruders!" one droid announced.

"Perfect!" Kyle growled before drawing his lightsaber. The blue blade emerged just in time to deflect an onslaught of blaster bolts. It was what the Soresu form was designed to face. Kyle was not comfortable enough to use Vaapad on a regular basis.

"Do something!" Kyle told the Dathomirians. 

Teneniel and Kirana began chanting a spell. Suddenly, a gust of air knocked the assassin droids off their feet.

Kyle leapt into the air and landed by the fallen droids. With a swift downward swing, he decapitated the machines. Sparks flew from the severed connections of the lifeless droids. "The Empire should spend its credits better," Kyle remarked.

"Jedi!" an old woman rasped from a holding cell near the broken droids. "Are you a Jedi?"

Kyle deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He probed the woman with the Force and discovered no malicious intent. "Yeah," he said. "How long have you been locked up here?"

"One month," she replied. "I'm an exile from the Red Mountain Clan."

"Why were you exiled?" Kyle questioned.

"She probably broke the rules," Kirana suggested. "Dabbling in the dark magics is forbidden in almost ever clan."

"Except for the Nightsister Clans, of course," Teneniel added.

"Yes, I willingly used the dark side years ago and I've been living as a hermit ever since," the old woman said. "Then Darth Apostas found me and tried to get me to embrace the dark side. But I've been trying to atone for my sins for decades. I was not a very good pupil. Apostas had me locked her so she could kill me upon her return." 

Kyle used the Force to unlock the cell door. "I'm looking for artifacts from the time of Darth Revan," he told her. "Are there any here?"

"Darth Revan," the old woman said. "I think Darth Apostas mentioned that name. She said she found his holocron in the temple below this prison." 

"Did she say what she found?" Kyle asked her. 

"Apostas mentioned the Promised Land on Ziost," she replied. "As you can tell, I wasn't privy to her secrets." 

"Leave this place," Kyle said. "I will go to Ziost. I have to find that holocron."

"We'll take her with us," Kirana told Kyle.

"Thank you," he told the warriors before taking his leave. He had no desire to investigate the temple. Something in the Force was calling him away from Dathomir. Perhaps it was the Promised Land mentioned by Darth Apostas that drove him towards the next stage of his quest. 

Darth Mortis looked to his rival, floating unconscious in her stasis cell. Why his master desired her alive was obvious to him. Darth Sidious still desired to make Apostas his apprentice. Mortis regretted not ending her life when he had the chance, but it was too late. Thrawn and Sidious both knew the princess was alive. Killing her in cold blood now would not be a smart move.

Still, Mortis was not enthusiastic about transporting Apostas to Byss. She proved to be more powerful than he could possibly have imagined. In a direct confrontation, there would be little hope of victory for him.

"Perhaps you can help me if you know the truth," Mortis said before he walked over to the stasis cell. He input a command to deactivate the cell. The process was slow so that the imprisoned would not be harmed. Even so, it was still a much safer form of containment than the carbonite freezing process.

Darth Apostas fell. She was groggy, but mostly functional.

"I trust you rested well," Mortis said. "I swore loyalty to you once. Perhaps I still can exercise that oath."

"Traitor!" Apostas growled before she tried to rise. She called on the Force, but found it denied to her.

Mortis laughed. "I may have taken you out of stasis, but I did not deactivate the containment field," he said. "You're still stuck in there."

"Why have you imprisoned me?" asked Apostas.

"Lord Sidious has requested an audience with you, princess," Mortis replied.

"That's impossible!" Apostas exclaimed. "I killed him!"

"Perhaps your father did not share the fact that Sidious was capable of producing clones of himself," Mortis told her. "The Dark Lord can survive as energy long enough to occupy a host body, which is the purpose of clones. Vader foolishly believed that Sidious was too far away from Byss to survive the transition."

"I have to warn my father," Apostas said. She was obviously torn between her devotion to the dark side and her love for her father, a weakness Mortis hoped to exploit. 

"Your brother will destroy Vader," Mortis told her. "My master has foreseen this."

"Luke," Apostas muttered. "He is not strong enough to defeat Vader." 

"You've both grown in the Force," Mortis observed. "This is why I am offering you the opportunity to join me in an insurrection against my master."

"After what you did to me?" Apostas asked, obviously shocked by the proposal. 

"Only I know how to destroy Darth Sidious," Mortis told her. "Together, we will be unstoppable. You can then claim your rightful place as ruler of the galaxy!"

Apostas looked up to Mortis. "When I get out of here, I will kill you!" she proclaimed.

Mortis laughed. "You can try to get out," he said before reactivating the stasis field. "But you will fail." He then watched as his rival was once again frozen. "You won't refuse me forever, princess."


	29. Act II: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Kessel Run was one of the greatest tests for all smugglers. To successfully navigate around the black holes was a significant challenge even for Han Solo. It was not an easy trek for any Imperial fleet group, making it difficult to stem corruption in the spice trade. But now the barren world was laid before Grand Admiral Thrawn's gaze.

Thrawn was known for his patience and few things surprised him. The lack of any real defenses around Kessel made the trip seem cheap.

"Send a transmission to the administrator," Thrawn ordered. He turned to a communications officer and said, "Demand his surrender." 

Han Solo was immediately suspicious when he saw the lack of any real Imperial presence near Kessel. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said.

Chewbacca added, Something's not right.

Yoda hobbled into the cockpit and said, "Chewbacca is right. A dark omen this is. Sensed a shadow around Thrawn I did during our trip."

Han could not deny any existence of the Force and nor could he disagree with Yoda. He survived for years by relying on his instincts. Something did not feel right.

Lando asked, "Why would he send a fleet this big to attack Kessel? We were led to believe the Empire had serious reinforcements here."

"Maybe the intelligence was wrong," Han said, trying not to admit it to himself that something bad was about to happen.

"Wrong the intelligence was," Yoda said. "Had to sense it myself, I did."

"Do you think Thrawn plans to betray us?" Winter asked Yoda.

The Jedi Master closed his eyes. "Difficult to see, Thrawn's motives are," he admitted. "The dark side clouds everything."

Han shook his head. "For a minute there, I thought you were going to make more sense than Obi-Wan," the Corellian commented.

What will we do? Chewbacca asked.

Yoda said, "Down to the facility, we must go."

Suddenly, turbolaser fire erupted from the enemy Star Destroyers, forcing Han to tense. "Get to the gun turrets!" he told Winter and Lando. "This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

Rogue Squadron was one of the first fighter groups to leave the hangar bays of Rebel fleet. The X-Wings were out of place among the various TIE models moving towards the enemy fighters.

Luke felt at home in his X-Wing. He was always a natural pilot, but he had not seen action since Hoth nearly a year ago. But with the Force, his innate skills received a turbocharged boost. There was no cockpit rust whatsoever.

The first wave of TIEs approached the Rebels. Tibanna powered cannons spat green plasma at the Rebels, forcing them to take evasive action and return fire. Many allied fighters went down in the first assault before the fighters broke formation and formed up in squadrons. 

Luke jerked his control stick as he turned to starboard with his wingmate. Mara followed him as Luke pursued his target, a trio of TIE Interceptors. He locked his quad lasers and blasted the far fighter. The center ship made a swift maneuver and crashed into the other Interceptor.

Suddenly, another group of TIE Fighters surged through the debris cloud and began firing on Luke. Mara quickly covered Luke, spraying the TIEs with sharp bursts of fire. 

"Thanks, Rogue 2," Luke said.

"Nothing to it, Farmboy," Mara replied.

"Rogue Squadron, Bolt Squadron, form up," Luke ordered. "We've got to keep them away from our Star Destroyers."

"Copy, Rogue Leader," Bolt Leader acknowledged.

Luke's grip on his control stick tightened as he led the fighters in a rapid turn towards the Rebel fleet. Some enemy fighters had managed to shatter their defensive screen and were wreaking havoc on the Rebel ships.

"They're going for the _Septic_," Hobbie observed. "If they take it out…" 

"Cut the chatter," Luke barked. He was not going to stand for any comments that could decrease morale even though the Rebels had superior numbers for once. Luke realized how important a Grand Admiral was to the Rebellion and made swarming the fighters attacking the flagship his first priority.

The Rebel fighters attempted to evade enemy fire, but friendly fire from one of the _Septic_'s turbolaser batteries tore through one of the Rogues, forcing Luke to wince. Rogue 11 was a new recruit and being killed by friendly fire was not the best way to go.

Luke did not give his quad lasers much of a rest. He fired relentlessly at the Imperial fighters, hoping to pin them against the hull of the Star Destroyer for an easy fight. The added risk of friendly fire complicated matters, allowing many Imperials to escape. Rogue and Bolt Squadron cut down most of the ones who tried to escape.

By the time Luke led the squadrons away from the _Septic_, Star Destroyers began trading fire. The Imperials were horribly outnumbered and were beginning to pay the price for not surrendering.

Fighters continued to duel away from the Star Destroyers. Rebel numbers began to take their toll on the Imperials. Enemy TIEs were being swarmed and crushed by waves of laser fire.

Luke flew through some debris and noticed the _Millennium Falcon_ flying towards Kessel. "What are you doing, Han?" he thought aloud.

Han clenched his teeth as he tried to outmaneuver the fighters. Winter and Lando were proving to be a skilled gunner team, which helped keep the _Falcon_'s shields intact even though some shots always hit the freighter. "Come on, baby," he said as he put his ship through a tight dive.

The _Millennium Falcon_ flew through the meager atmosphere surrounding Kessel, still pursued by enemy TIE Fighters. "Keep them off my back!" Han shouted.

"I'm trying!" Lando growled back. "Someone doesn't want us down here!"

A few shots made it through, scoring hits against the freighter's shields. Winter kept a durasteel resolve, firing quick, accurate shots. A few more fighters were vaped and suddenly, the TIEs broke formation and left the freighter alone.

"Han," Luke said over the comm. "They're surrendering."

"That's the best news I've heard all day," Han replied.

"A clear path to the prison facility, we have," Yoda spoke.

Han turned to the old Jedi Master. Yoda appeared concerned, but surprisingly calm to him despite having just been through a battle. "Yeah," he said. "I don't have any environmental suits in your size, Yoda."

"Of little consequence, that is," Yoda said. "The Force is my ally."

Han said nothing, turning to resume piloting.

Kyle's X-Wing emerged from hyperspace. Ziost felt like cold in the Force to the Jedi. The world had long been lost, but returned to most star charts when some Rebels accidentally stumbled upon the former Sith world. 

Kyle attempted to contact the Rebel base, but received no return signal. "Just as I feared," he muttered.

The X-Wing flew through the atmosphere and towards the landing pad by the Rebel base. Kyle noticed a ship he could not identify and he could feel the dark side swirling around the area like a hurricane.

He cautiously set the fighter down, knowing that all his training had prepared him for the moment Kyle would have to face a Sith Lord. Moments later, he was climbing out of his fighter.

Kyle drew his lightsaber as he entered the old Sith temple, a curious location for a Rebel base. The air reeked of burnt flesh, creating a sense of dread about the place. Kyle could sense the Sith Lord waiting for him as he entered the antechamber, but it was not who he expected.

A man dressed in a black Jedi robe stood in the chamber. "I've been waiting to test my skills against a Jedi," the Sith Lord said. His face was concealed beneath a hood. He was like a living representation of death.

"Where's Leia?" Kyle asked. 

"Darth Apostas is my prisoner," the Sith replied. "I am Darth Mortis."

"I thought there were only supposed to be two of you," Kyle remarked.

"I serve the true Sith Master," Mortis said. With the flick of his wrist, a lightsaber fell into the Sith Lord's right hand. He activated the blade, producing a column of synthetic bloodshine.

Kyle quickly ignited his azure blade and fell into a familiar Soresu stance. He raised his sword to a high guard as he prepared to defend himself against the Sith Lord.

Mortis closed the distance between them quickly, assuming a classic Ataru posture as he struck at Kyle for the first time. Red and blue plasma roared in the chamber as Kyle gave ground to parry the blow.

Mortis snarled as he struck swiftly and aggressively, prodding high and low for openings in Kyle's defenses. His version of Ataru reminded Kyle much of Mara's technique rather than Yoda's. Mortis was more concerned with trying to stab and get underneath his blade than trying to dazzle him with a rapid offensive. The Sith Lord was also more skilled with a lightsaber than Mara.

Kyle let the Force guide his actions, turning his body and limbs to meet every slash and thrust from his enemy. He sometimes took the offensive, striking for the legs or the head. But Mortis was fast at jumping and just generally evading him. He displayed a considerable familiarity with Soresu.

So Kyle switched his form when he had the chance, meeting offense with offense. It was once again time to test Vaapad. Kyle opened himself to the dark side and danced along the edge of a wire. His unconnected staccato cuts quickly surprised Mortis, prompting the Sith Lord to leap far out of the way.

"So, you know Form VII too?" Mortis asked. "Let me show you mine." With the flick of his wrist, a short lightsaber fell into his left hand. The blood red blade emerged and the Sith Lord twirled both weapons in his hands before assuming a Juyo posture.

"Oh, not good!" Kyle exclaimed.

Mortis leapt at Kyle, engaging him with an even greater ferocity. It was Juyo against Vaapad, ancient against new. Their blades clashed again as Kyle managed to intercept each blade and he delivered swift ripostes in response to the Sith Lord's blows.

But the Jedi was mostly on the defensive. Kyle was slowly guided deeper into the temple. He was relying solely on Vaapad against Mortis's two-handed offensive just to keep his limbs intact.

Kyle backed into the control room, allowing greater movement. Before Mortis could take advantage of it, Kyle struck swiftly for the man's short lightsaber and sliced just below the emitter matrix. Before he could make any further moves, a Force push threw Kyle into a terminal and his lightsaber flew out of his hand. 

Mortis leapt into the air, raising his remaining blade for the kill. Kyle quickly dove out of the way and the synthetic bloodshine sheared through the terminal. The Jedi quickly called his lightsaber back to his hand and reactivated the blue sword.

The Sith Lord snarled as he drew his lightsaber away from the terminal. Jedi and Sith stared at each other briefly before the fighting resumed. Kyle took advantage of the opening first, thrusting and slashing rapidly. Mortis was proving to be his equal with a blade. 

Red and blue plasma tore through the air, humming and crashing as neither man could best the other. But Kyle was the one giving ground, moving out of the control room and into another hallway. He fought with the ferocity of Vaapad and the grace of Soresu, alternating between the forms whenever he could to throw off the Sith.

Their blades locked and eyes connected. Kyle's brown eyes met Mortis's sulfurous tinged irises. In a move of desperation, Kyle used a Force push to knock Mortis off balance.

It was all Kyle needed. He drew back and slashed upward, cutting through the Sith Lord's right wrist. Mortis snarled before Kyle pivoted and decapitated him with blue plasma.

Darth Mortis fell to the floor, leaving Kyle exhausted. The Jedi deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. Suddenly, he sensed a tremendous spike in the Force.

"An excellent show, Jedi," a female voice said. "That fool managed to cut the controls keeping me in my cage."


	30. Act II: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Han, Chewbacca, Winter and Yoda stepped into the Imperial prison. The ancient Jedi Master cocked his head, sensing a tremor in the Force. It was not one of the dark side, but it was definitely a disturbance. He carefully probed and discovered a shocking revelation.

Winter was the first to notice Yoda's shock. "Master Yoda, what is it?" she asked him.

"Into the mines, I must go," he replied.

"Are you serious?" Han asked, annoyed at anything that could hold them up. "We're just supposed to get that computer and get out."

Chewbacca said, Han, let him go. Yoda means well.

"What's he going to do?" Han asked the Wookiee. "Free every slave here?" 

"A disturbance in the Force, I have felt," Yoda revealed before walking away from the trio. He was in no mood to discuss what he sensed. There were two Force sensitive individuals in the mines and he believed one of them to be a Jedi.

Yoda walked past the Imperial officials, drawing many of their stares. The surrender order was all that kept them from turning on the Jedi. When he reached the entrance to the mines, Yoda used Force Persuasion on the guards.

"Into the mines, I must go," he suggested. 

"Into the mines, you must go," the guards droned before opening the heavy door for the Jedi Master.

The mines were pitch black. No lights were allowed since the valuable spice veins would be damaged. Spun by voracious energy spiders, the spice had important medical uses, but the narcotics trade seemed to benefit from its effects a lot more.

Yoda descended further into the mines. He could sense workers toiling away as if the surrender order never came. The Rebellion would see to their freedom, he believed. 

The Jedi Master's hand fell to his lightsaber and he drew the weapon. He ignited the short green blade just as an energy spider was about to charge at him. Yoda moved quickly, slicing through one of its pincers before he leapt out of the way.

The spider roared both from the pain and the bright light. Yoda mused that the intense light from his weapon must have blinded the creature. But it did not stop the spider from charging at him again.

Yoda leapt onto the cave wall, using it to allow him to bounce onto the spider's back. The creature bucked to try to get the Jedi Master off him, but it did not work. Yoda quickly stabbed his lightsaber through the spider's head, killing it instantly.

Yoda jumped off the spider's back before it hit the surface. He looked around briefly, noticing an old woman and a young boy. They were backed against the wall and witnessed Yoda's easy dispatch of the Spider.

Instantly recognizing the old woman, Yoda said, "Vima Da Boda, an age it has been since our paths have crossed." 

"Master Yoda," the ancient human Jedi said, "So you survived the Jedi Purge too?"

"The last of the Jedi Council, I am," Yoda stated. "Who is this boy?"

"Kyp Durron," answered Vima. "The boy is strong in the Force." 

"Ah, taken him as your Padawan, you have?" Yoda observed. 

"I introduced him to the Force, Master," Vima told him. "There is little more a fallen Jedi can teach."

"But sense darkness in you, I do not," Yoda told her. "Your exile has led you back to the light."

"You are the one who exiled her?" Kyp asked.

Yoda sighed. "Sat on the Council at the time of her exile, I did," he admitted. "But now is not the time to discuss such things. Come to Kessel, the Rebellion has."

"You mean we're free!" Kyp exclaimed.

"Come with us back to the ship," Yoda told them before he deactivated his lightsaber. 

Han grumbled, "I don't know what it is with those Jedi. Why can't they just come out and say what's on their mind?"

Winter did not look at Han to reply. She was busy carrying the secret computer back to the _Falcon_. "I really don't know, Han," she admitted. "But things have gotten so much better since the Jedi showed up."

Han winced. "If it weren't for the Jedi, Leia wouldn't…" he started to say, but then he decided not to finish his sentence.

Chewbacca growled mournfully.

Winter finally looked to Han. "Do you think I never thought about that?" she asked him. She fumed, "You did not know her as well as I do! Her betrayal runs deeper than you can possibly realize!"

"Yeah, I can now see why you two were such good friends!" Han snapped. "You both seem to have a queen of the universe complex!"

"Is that what you think?" Winter asked. "Maybe if you spent less time smuggling and consorting with gangsters, you might have learned something about the galaxy!"

"I learned a lot more about the galaxy than you, sister!" Han barked. "I actually saw it for all its ugly glory. You might have been in the Rebellion longer than me, but don't you ever pretend to know more than me about the galaxy."

Chewbacca said, Settle down.

"Oh, so I guess the destruction of Alderaan is just a footnote to you, isn't it?" Winter asked. 

Han shook his head. "You've got me figured all wrong, Winter," he said. "I look out for my friends. That's what the lesson of the Death Star was for me."

Winter was about to argue more, but Han noticed Yoda approaching with two people. One was an old woman and the other was a young boy.

"Well, that was quick," Han said. "Who are your friends?"

"Vima Da Boda and Kyp Durron," Yoda answered. "Let us return to the fleet. We need to analyze the contents of the computer Winter holds." 

"That's the best suggestion I've heard all day," Han said. "Let's go."

Luke sighed as he tinkered with his X-Wing. Something was not right in the Force. He sensed it before flying into battle, but the demands of the moment trumped his suspicions. Now that he was free to think, he did so while working on his ship.

R2-D2 beeped and warbled by him. 

"Life's just so much easier when you're fixing things, Artoo," Luke said before he placed the hydrospanner back in the toolbox.

The astromech droid beeped again.

"Well, I left Mara to her exercises," Luke said before he closed the panel. "She seems to progress better through independent study rather than through constant instruction from me."

"General Skywalker," a Stormtrooper said as he approached the Jedi.

Luke looked to the trooper and asked, "What is it?"

The Stormtrooper held out his right hand, producing a holotransmitter. The transmitter activated, producing an image of Mon Mothma. 

"General Skywalker, Dantooine is under attack," the Rebel leader said. "We need reinforcements as quickly as possible." 

"Did you speak to Grand Admiral Thrawn?" he asked.

"I did and he's agreed to detach Rogue Squadron and most of the Rebel cruisers," Mon said. "He's very busy at the moment."

"Then we'll be there as soon as possible," Luke said. "I need to gather the Rogues."

"Your expedience will be appreciated," Mon said. "Mon Mothma, out."

The transmission closed, leaving Luke deep in thought for a brief second. He then told the Stormtrooper, "Thank you. Make sure the Rogues report to the hangar in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, General," the trooper said before departing.

Luke then turned to R2-D2 and said, "Get the X-Wing ready, Artoo. We'll need to leave in a hurry."

Kyle stared at Darth Apostas. Her lightsaber hung on her belt, but she made no effort to reach for it. "Okay, so I guess this is round two," he said.

"Only if you stand in my way, Jedi," Apostas said. "I have greater concerns than fighting you."

"You came for the Promised Land," Kyle stated. "What is it?"

"It is the last resting place of Revan," Apostas revealed. "I came in search of the secrets he discovered in the Unknown Regions."

"Then I have no choice," Kyle said before he ignited his lightsaber. 

"Foolish Jedi," Apostas said before grabbing her lightsaber. "Did I not say I did not wish to fight you?" She activated her scarlet blade and gave Kyle a Makashi salute before she turned her blade to a high guard. "You will regret this."

Kyle struck first, falling into Vaapad once again. But to his surprise, Apostas easily turned his staccato cuts aside with swift strokes of her blade. He took a few steps back, trying to adjust to her style. Yoda taught him the basics of Makashi, but the ancient Jedi Master was far from a master of the form.

Apostas pressed her offensive, using only a single hand to sweep and thrust. Kyle was able to excel on the defensive and he was able to parry most of the blows. Attacks came for his chest, throat and legs.

After backing into the control room, Kyle had greater freedom of movement, allowing him to employ Vaapad to its full lethality. Blue plasma cut rapidly through the air between the combatants. Apostas gripped her hilt with both hands as she struggled to parry Kyle's blows.

But Kyle was still exhausted from his confrontation with Darth Mortis. He knew he had to find a way to end the duel quickly. The future of the galaxy rested on his shoulders. Luke would despise him for not attempting to redeem his sister, but killing Leia was necessary. 

Kyle's blade locked with the Sith's. The force of the collision was enough to make Kyle clench his teeth. Apostas pressed hard against Kyle's sword, trying to overcome his strength.

"Yes, I sense much resentment in you," Apostas said. "You walk the razor's edge of the dark side with this technique. You wish to gain vengeance for your father's murder. I can sense the wound in you, Jedi."

"You'll never make me turn!" Kyle exclaimed as he struggled against the Sith Lord's strength.

Apostas gained enough leverage to turn their blades to Kyle's right. "Let me show you how the dark side is truly wielded, Jedi," she said before knocking Kyle away with a Force push.

The Sith Lord held out her left hand and blasted Kyle with Force lightning. Kyle managed to recover quick enough to intercept the bolts with his blade. But the lightning just forced the lightsaber from his hands. 

"If only you understood I was leaving to protect my Master, you would not be paying the price for your lack of vision," Apostas said before turning all her power on Kyle.

The lightning hit the defenseless Jedi like a charging bantha, flooding Kyle with intense pain before throwing him against the wall. He groaned before he hit the floor.

"I have little time for this, Jedi," Apostas said. "If you still wish to continue this game, I am going to Dantooine. If you choose to follow me, I will show you no mercy." 

Kyle did not see Apostas leaving him alone in the temple. He barely had time to digest her words before he passed out.


	31. Act II: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kyle was cast adrift in the Force, struggling to maintain the link to his physical self. He knew he was truly on Ziost, but his eyes gazed upon a location unknown to him. Twelve seats remained unoccupied in a vast plain. The location was soothing to the Jedi, but he still wanted to depart.

A woman in a blue robe approached him. She was shorter than him and a hood obscured her face. But Kyle could sense her sadness, a life cast adrift in the Force.

"Kyle, I have watched you for many years," the woman said. "I knew your destiny was to restore the line of Jedi Guardians of old."

"But Luke is more gifted in the Force," Kyle objected. "Surely that should be his responsibility."

"My son's destiny is to rebuild the Order, to teach," the woman told him. "He is a Jedi Consular like his master before him."

"Your son?" Kyle asked. Luke never knew of his mother and Kyle was speaking to her.

"Luke will face my husband and he will have a choice, just as you will have a choice," she said. "You will face my daughter again."

"But Leia is too powerful for me to defeat," Kyle argued. He cast his gaze to the ground. "I was confident in my skill with a lightsaber. I shouldn't have lost."

"You are a great Jedi, Kyle," she said. "But you must learn to accept your father's loss. The Empire will answer for its crimes. Do not follow Leia down the path to the dark side."

Kyle looked to the woman's face. "You want me to kill your own daughter?" he asked.

"Let me open your eyes to the future, Kyle," the woman said. She raised her arms and placed her hands over the Jedi's eyes.

Kyle saw Leia as she was meant to be, a beacon of light in the Force, fighting beside Luke, Mara, Kyle, a middle aged man and a young boy. He then saw Leia holding a set of twins strong in the Force. She was filled with joy, an expression Kyle never saw on her face before.

The woman pulled her hands away from Kyle's eyes. "If you give in to the dark side, Leia will have no future," she said. "You have the power to destroy her, Kyle."

"Were you a Jedi?" Kyle asked.

The woman shook her head. "No," she revealed. "I loved a Jedi once and I love him still. But a Jedi Master has allowed me to keep my form in the Force because he said it was not my time to depart. He rests here, in this temple. You must meditate in the tomb to redeem the temple."

"Padmé, he cannot stay here much longer," a man said. His form materialized. He was dressed in full body armor. A cape hung from his shoulders and a mask obscured his face. There was no mistaking who the man was.

"Revan?" Kyle asked.

Revan nodded. "I am Revan," he said. "You have found the Promised Land. Find the strength to face the darkness within yourself or you will surely fall."

Kyle began coughing and he closed his eyes. He opened them again to find himself in the temple. His body ached, but he still lived. Kyle stood slowly, using the Force to dull the pain. He then called his lightsaber back to his hand, only to discover that Apostas had destroyed it. He cursed before walking deeper into the temple.

+ 

Darth Vader stared at Dantooine from the bridge of the Executor. He could sense a trace of his son on the pastoral world, but he was not on the planet. Luke must have grown powerful to leave such a strong mark on Dantooine. Perhaps he was stronger in the Force than his sister and even the Dark Lord himself.

The battle was inconsequential. Only finding Luke mattered. He would either join Vader or die. That was the way of the Sith, the way of the dark side. 

"My liege, I've just received a report that the Rebel base will be breached soon," Admiral Piett said. "Shall I prepare your shuttle?"

Vader turned to address the Admiral. "No," he said. "The battle is far from over. Send orders that they are to form a defensive line. No one is to enter the Rebel base until I give the order."

"But my liege, we have the Rebels within our grasp," Piett argued. "Why wait when we can take advantage of this situation?"

"Do not question my orders, Admiral," Vader said. He held out his right hand and closed his index finger and thumb together as he employed a Force choke on the man. The Dark Lord held him briefly before releasing Piett.

The Admiral gasped for air. Curious onlookers on the bridge returned to their business. There would be no promotions today.

"Give the order, Admiral," Vader said. "I will return to my chamber to meditate. You have the bridge."

"Yes, my liege," Piett said before Vader turned.

Vader walked towards the turbolift, leaving the officers to conduct the affairs of the battle. He knew the real battle was waiting for him. The currents in the Force were flowing too furiously for him to ignore them. Vader needed to prepare for his own confrontation.

Kyle Katarn entered the lowest level of the temple, noting a single sarcophagus. He could sense the power in the room. It was like a shining light in the dark struggling to survive.

Kyle sat before the sarcophagus and closed his eyes to meditate on the Force. He focused on the negative within himself and attempted to purge it. His hatred towards the Empire, his resentment for his father's murder and his fear for the Rebellion swirled within him like a storm.

"There is no emotion; there is peace," he said. No, that was only partially true. One sometimes needed to think clearly to accomplish a goal.

"There is no passion; there is serenity," he recited. Was all passion dark in nature?

"There is no ignorance; there is knowledge," Kyle said. Yes, he knew what he had to face. But how would he face it?

"There is no chaos; there is harmony," he recalled. Disorder was a powerful driving force, but how could one completely purge disorder in oneself? 

"There is no death; there is the Force," he finished. The Force was in all things. But was he truly prepared to face his own death?

Kyle recalled Yoda's teachings. He remembered their first spars, the first times they meditated on the mysteries of the Force. Was Yoda truly right? Did one have to do things his way in order to achieve greater power in the Force?

"No," Kyle said. "I must follow my own path." He opened his eyes and stood. "Is that what you wanted, Revan?"

No one answered Kyle. Then, he felt the familiar tingle of Mace Windu materializing in the Force.

The deceased Jedi Master said, "It is what you wanted for yourself. Revan sent me to guide you to the Promised Land." He held out his hands, producing a lightsaber and a holocron. "Now you must guide others here as I have done for you." 

Kyle took the lightsaber and holocron from Mace. "Will I see you again?"

"You will," Mace told Kyle. "But now you must go to Dantooine and face your destiny. Luke will need you to ensure the survival of the Rebellion."

"I will not fail you, Master Windu," Kyle said.

"Promise not to fail yourself, Kyle," Mace said. "May the Force be with you." He then disappeared, leaving Kyle alone in the tomb.

Kyle stretched his perception outward, feeling that the temple was indeed purified. The Jedi activated his new lightsaber and a cyan blade emerged with a _snap-hiss_. He then closed the blade. He would return, but he had a job to do.

The Rebel fleet emerged from hyperspace near the planet Dantooine. Admiral Ackbar already regretted going with Thrawn to Kessel, effectively leaving the planet defenseless. But now he would make things right. 

"Admiral, the Rebel base has not been breached!" an officer announced.

"That is good news," Ackbar said. "Deploy as many troops as we can to push the Imperials back. We must take the battle to the Imperial fleet."

+ 

Luke Skywalker could sense his father in the Force. Darth Vader was waiting for him aboard the Executor. It was a confrontation he would not be able to avoid. But for now, he had a battle to win. 

"All wings, report in," Luke ordered.

"Blue leader, standing by," one pilot said.

"Gray leader, standing by."

"Black leader, standing by."

"Red leader, standing by."

"Rogue leader, standing by," Luke said. "All X-Wings, set your S-foils to attack positions." 

"General Skywalker, Master Yoda is requesting that we go down to the surface to assist the battle on the ground," Han said. 

"Permission granted," Luke said. "May the Force be with you."

"Captain Solo out," Han replied.

The first wave of TIE fighters attacked the Rebels. Luke quickly took evasive action and began returning fire. He could only hope that Thrawn would arrive with more reinforcements or the battle would be over before it began.


	32. Act II: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Troop reinforcements were arriving at the command center to meet the Imperial threat on the surface of Dantooine. The main Rebel base was surrounded, so a makeshift command center was being erected in short order thanks to the help of ex-Imperial engineers sent by Thrawn.

Fresh arrivals from Keldan and the Kessel Campaign were preparing for battle. The _Millennium Falcon_ was just the latest of the new arrivals. Han, Lando and Chewbacca escorted Yoda down the exit ramp, where a former Imperial officer named Captain Sol Thorn was waiting for the aging Jedi Master.

"General Yoda," Thorn said, "we are awaiting your orders."

"Reclaim the Rebel base, our priority must be," Yoda said as he ascended a ramp to the open command center. Numerous officers were operating terminals to direct the assembled units.

Gunships loaded with Stormtroopers flew over the command center before landing near the _Millennium Falcon_. Yoda stared at the situation and noted the irony. Years ago, he was betrayed by his soldiers and now he was once again commanding a battle for a side whose motives he found suspicious.

"General Yoda, what shall we do?" Thorn asked.

"Concentrated around the Rebel base, the Imperial forces are," Yoda said. He then looked to Han and said, "Aid us in drawing them out, you will. Command of the air forces, I grant you General Solo."

"General?" Han said, trying to choke back the shock. "Well, I guess my crew won't object."

"Wait for me!" Yoda heard C-3PO wailing as he ascended the ramp.

Han groaned. "I am not taking Goldenrod with me," Han said.

"Oh, such a situation would be dreadful," Threepio said. "If it is okay with Master Yoda, I will remain here at the command center."

Yoda nodded. "You can stay," he told the droid. The Jedi then walked over to a hologram of the Rebel base. It was projected over the center of the command post and it displayed the Imperial forces surrounding the base in a ring of durasteel.

"Attack at these points," Yoda ordered. He pointed to spots on opposite ends of the circle. "To keep the ring, move their forces they must." 

Yoda then pointed to the assembled Stormtroopers and walkers. "While the enemy is soft, attack they will," the Jedi said. "If take the Rebel base we cannot, we must break a hole in their defenses."

"Will you remain here, General?" Lando asked.

"No," Yoda replied. "Into the field, I must go. A dark presence, I have sensed."

Darth Apostas stepped down the boarding ramp of the Sith Infiltrator. The Imperial forces waited outside the Rebel base, their inaction confusing her. The reality then hit her like a block of duracrete. Vader was going to draw Luke into a confrontation aboard the _Executor_. It was the only reason the battle was taking place. 

"And to think I came all this way to save you," Apostas grumbled.

Suddenly, the Sith felt a spike in the Force, one that could only belong to a Jedi Master. "Yoda," she said. "Perhaps it is time to show you who is the master now." 

Outnumbered. Divided. Both words described the Rebel situation with accuracy. Luke was forced to make do with what forces could be spared in space since Admiral Ackbar believed saving the Rebel base was a high priority.

But Luke could not dwell on it. All he could do was his duty, his duty to the Rebellion and the Jedi.

The action around Luke was frantic, but the Imperial forces he was engaging seem to be lacking their deadly precision. He let loose another quad laser burst, vaporizing his fourth kill of the day, as he flew by the hull of an Imperial Star Destroyer.

"Good shot, Farmboy," Mara said.

More TIE Fighters flew out to engage the Rebels in an attempt to swarm them with overwhelming numbers. Luke heard the screams of a pilot over the comm just before his fighter exploded.

"Keep your cool," Luke advised as he flew away from the Star Destroyer and straight into a trio of TIE Interceptors. Luke and Mara fired in unison, taking out the trio without a second thought.

"Rogue Leader, they're replacing their losses faster than we are," Wedge said. "There seems to be a lot coming from the _Hammer_. 

Luke stretched out with the Force and discovered Wedge was correct. Very few Star Destroyers were launching fighters. But there was something odd about the pilots coming out of the _Hammer_. 

"They're droids!" Luke exclaimed. "The Empire is using droids against us."

"General Skywalker, that's absurd!" Admiral Ackbar said. "The Empire has nearly limitless resources. Why use droids against us?"

Luke sighed, knowing the answer. "This battle is a diversion," he said. "Vader wants me alive."

"Master?" Mara asked.

"Wedge, Mara and I are going for the _Executor_," Luke said. "Give us some cover fire."

"General?" Wedge asked, unsure of his orders.

"Just trust me, Wedge," Luke said. "The real battle will be fought on the _Executor_ itself."

+ 

The _Millennium Falcon_ flew over the Rebel lines with gunships and fighters. Han was prepared to hit the Empire with everything he could before pulling away. He was not comfortable leading, but Luke trusted Yoda and Han trusted Luke. And Han's crew trusted him. It was a chain of trust that the former smuggler refused to break.

The Imperial lines drew closer with every second. "Let them have it!" Han bellowed.

Every attacking ship opened fire.

Missiles and bursts of plasma rained death upon the Imperial lines. Explosions gouged holes in the ground, throwing people and equipment into the sky. The Imperials returned fire when they could, knocking down a few gunships.

But it was not enough. Han flew his freighter over the Rebel base and to the next target. "Fire!" he commanded.

Confusion ran rampant through the Imperial lines as the aerial forces spread more death and destruction through their lines. Imperial troops were scrambling in attempts to fill the gaps.

"Let the cavalry have them now," Han said.

Chewbacca growled, They're launching fighters! 

"I see it, Chewie," Han said to his copilot.

TIE Fighters began wreaking havoc on the gunships before the Rebel fighters scrambled to the defensive. The _Millennium Falcon_ climbed before performing a sharp turn. The gun turrets fired bursts of red plasma at the TIE Fighters.

"Force, there's a storm of them!" Winter yelled.

"Just keep firing!" Han yelled. "I'll keep flying!"

Yoda rode in an AT-AT walker as the first Rebel forces assaulted the Imperial lines. The confused troops rushing to reinforce their lines were now forced on the defensive. The first positions were quickly overwhelmed by blaster cannon fire.

"Breached, the line has been," Yoda said. One small victory had been achieved, but the battle still needed to be won.

Two X-Wings flew past the gauntlet of Imperial fighters on a course for destiny. Bursts of plasma flew around the Jedi, prompting Artoo to wail. Even though Artoo was inaudible in space, Luke got hints of the droid's distress through the Force.

The Super Star Destroyer _Executor_ loomed in Luke's vision. "There it is," he said.

"What are you planning to do about those shields, Farmboy?" Mara asked. 

Luke focused as he drew on the Force to create a "hole" in the shields. The feat required a tremendous amount of concentration and he was flying towards an open hangar bay with only faith in his abilities driving him forward.

The X-Wings flew through the hole and Luke relaxed his use of the Force. The fighters landed in the hangar bay unopposed, but the Jedi already noticed Stormtroopers gathering to apprehend them.

The canopy to Luke's X-Wing burst open. With a Force assisted leap, he flew into the air and his green energy blade emerged to deflect the first round of blaster bolts. Luke landed on his feet, diving full into the Force to guide the movements of his blade.

Mara landed next to Luke and joined her purple blade to his column of defense. Within a minute, all the Stormtroopers lay dead, victim to deflected blaster bolts.

"I thought you said Vader wanted you alive," Mara said. It was a rhetorical statement meant to get under Luke's skin. 

Luke ignored the intent of the remark. "You of all people should not underestimate the hold of the dark side," he said before deactivating his lightsaber.


	33. Act II: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Luke and Mara walked to the turbolift. R2-D2 followed them, eager to help in any way. Luke held out his hand for the astromech droid to stop moving. "Stay with the ships, Artoo," Luke said. He turned to the droid and said, "We'll contact you if we need anything."

Artoo moaned.

"Don't worry," Luke said. "We'll be fine."

Artoo rolled away just as the turbolift doors opened. Luke and Mara stepped into the lift and began riding it up.

"I've heard stories about Vader, Luke," Mara said. "Darth Vader was instrumental in destroying the Jedi in the Jedi Temple. Even some of the greatest duelist in the order could not beat him."

"This is my battle, Mara," Luke said. "But I'll need your help. I fear my father will not easy to bring back to the light."

"But what if he can't be redeemed, Luke?" Mara asked. Luke turned to his apprentice, noticing she was worried.

Before Luke could say anything, the turbolift quickly stopped moving and the doors opened. Two dueling droids each wielding a double-bladed lightsaber stood outside.

"We'll worry about that later," Luke said before he activated his green sword with a snap-hiss shortly before Mara's violet blade emerged.

The droids activated their crimson blades in response to the threat.

Luke and Mara stepped outside and each assumed stances for their respective forms. Luke fell into a threatening Djem So stance while Mara was poised for a swift Ataru maneuver.

The droids spun their sabers before separating. One moved against Luke and the other against Mara.

Luke could not use the Force to anticipate the droid's actions, but noted the familiar Shii-Cho stance it used. Before one blade could collide with his head, Luke pivoted and a loud crash resulted from the collision of energy swords. The droid was forced to withdraw and attempt to thrust the other end of its weapon at Luke's legs. 

Luke sidestepped the blow and lazily sliced through the hilt of the droid's lightsaber, turning one weapon into two.

Mara circled her opponent before thrusting her lightsaber towards the droid's waist. The machine parried her blow with the lower blade, forcing the Jedi to back away from the droid's lightning riposte. She shifted her position quickly to regain the offensive advantage. 

Violet plasma blazed downward through the droid's left arm. Mara's upward swing sliced the saber in half. Undaunted, the droid wielded the remaining half of his weapon.

Luke met both scarlet swords with a parry in front of his face. The droid attempted to use the momentum of the offensive to drive the Jedi Knight back into the turbolift where close quarters would result in a deadly struggle.

Luke's responses were rapid, aided by the Force. The droid was shifting into a more difficult Makashi form to deal with Luke's Djem So. Luke had very little experience combating the technique, but he still had a few tricks to deal with droids.

A swift thrust from one crimson blade was parried by Luke's emerald sword. Their blades connected to where Luke had a clear shot at the weapon. With a downward push, Luke broke the saber lock and sliced through the droid's right arm. The droid barely wasted a second by retaliating with the saber in its left arm.

But Luke was deep in the Djem So form. He rapidly parried the droid's blow and turned defense into offense. Luke drew back and swung his blade, slicing through the emitter matrix of the enemy lightsaber. Before the droid could do anything, green plasma sliced through its neck.

Mara continued to dance around her opponent, forcing the droid to switch to Soresu. She cursed to herself, remembering that Soresu was Kyle's preferred form and he always seemed to best her. Crimson plasma raced through the air to parry each of Mara's blows.

But it could not parry the blow that mattered. Mara drew back before swinging widely. The lack of a second arm made the droid's defenses very penetrable. The violet blade sliced through the droid's torso and the machine collapsed. Before the droid could strike at her feet, Mara plunged her lightsaber down through the droid's head.

The only sound left was the hum of Luke and Mara's lightsabers. "Next time, we're taking the stairs," Mara said before she closed her weapon.

Yoda leapt down from the AT-AT walker and into the fray. His green lightsaber was like a guiding torch for the Rebel armor. The Jedi Master spun too rapidly for any blaster bolts to hit him. Yoda managed to deflect every single shot with ease as he surged through the Imperial line.

The fray of battle grew distant as the line melted away to reform. The Rebel base was open for the taking.

Or so it seemed. A single woman stood between Yoda and the base.

"Master Yoda," Darth Apostas said. A smile crept onto her face.

"Lady Apostas," Yoda said.

"I have been eager to test my skills against a worthy opponent," Apostas revealed before drawing her lightsaber. She depressed the activation stud to ignite her scarlet energy blade. 

Yoda leapt forward, his blade spinning with the turns of his body. Apostas parried the first of Yoda's blows and then the second. Yoda moved rapidly around her legs as her ripostes soared towards him.

Masters of the Force stared at each other as their blades locked. "Your father's skill with a lightsaber, you have," Yoda said.

"I have become more powerful than him," Apostas replied. "No Force wielder is a match for me."

A Force push threw Yoda away from the Sith Lord.

Apostas held out her left hand and poured a tremendous amount of power into a Force lightning barrage.

Yoda held out his lightsaber and attempted to catch the lightning with his blade, but it was too much. But he could stop the dark energy with his hands. It was a skill very few possessed.

Yoda pushed against the lightning, sending it back towards Apostas. The Sith Lord winced as she was forced to collect her own lightning with her lightsaber as she poured more fuel to the fire. Once again, they stood at a stalemate.

Apostas ceased firing lightning at Yoda. She grabbed a piece of debris with the Force and hurled it towards the Jedi Master.

Yoda grabbed the debris with the Force and threw it out of the way. He called his lightsaber back to his hands and leapt at Apostas.

The Sith was ready for the Jedi, easily shifting back into close combat. Her blade swept low and high to meet Yoda's blows and she tried to thrust for Yoda, only to find her efforts severely thwarted.

In an act of desperation, Apostas used a technique to blind Yoda temporarily. It worked long enough for Yoda to back away from the Sith. Instead of taking advantage of her situation, Apostas ran. 

Once Yoda's vision cleared, he pursued her.

+ 

Kyle's X-Wing emerged from hyperspace and straight into a battle. Only the Force allowed Kyle to move quick enough to avoid a collision with a TIE Fighter. "That was close," he said.

But the TIE Fighter decided that Kyle was prey and doubled back to engage him.

The Jedi quickly fired his quadlasers, blasting the TIE Fighter into oblivion. He used the Force again to search for Leia. He could sense her in the middle of a struggle with his master on the planet.

"Hang on, Master," Kyle said before he began flying towards Dantooine. "I'm coming."

+ 

Darth Vader entered the bridge. It was almost time to face his son and he needed few distractions. Admiral Piett looked to him, waiting for orders.

"Leave the bridge," Vader said. "Everyone must clear the bridge and go to the secondary bridge." 

Piett seemed uncomfortable with the order, but did not question him. "As you wish, my liege," the officer said before he left the Dark Lord's presence to issue the order to clear the bridge. It did not take long for everyone knew what would happen if Darth Vader was displeased.

Han Solo continued to fly support for Rebel ground units. The Imperials were quickly abandoning their positions around the Rebel base, leaving smoking remains of equipment behind. He flew by the Rebel base, only to witness a sight he never thought he would see.

Leia was battling Yoda outside the base and she appeared to be holding her own. Han winced, but continued to fly. There was nothing he could do except focus on the battle.

"I hate you, Leia Organa," Han said.

Chewbacca said, She deserves to be stranded in the Shadowlands for all she has done.

"Well, I can't pretend to understand the Shadowlands that much, but I hope Yoda finishes her," Han stated. He was through grieving. He had to be his own man. Even if Leia could be redeemed as Luke hoped, there would be no place for her in his life.

"You're weak, Solo," Han said to himself. "You were always weak."

You are strong, Chewbacca said. But you are weak if you don't pay attention to where you are flying.

Han grunted as he pulled the Millennium Falcon away from the surface again, giving his gunners more room to do their work as another wave of Imperial fighters moved in to attack.


	34. Act II: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Yoda followed Apostas to the Rebel base. It seemed there was one Imperial intent on not giving that ground. He never expected Vader's daughter to grow so strong in the Force so quickly. Her rise even rivaled Luke's. The boy was quickly approaching the path to mastery, but Yoda was not prepared to pass on that title so quickly.

Apostas, on the other hand, considered herself a master of the Force. Everything in her movements betrayed her arrogance. For many, it would be a fatal error. But for Apostas, her thoughts were backed with enough power to achieve her ambitions. 

For Yoda, it was his responsibility to end the threat.

The Jedi Master probed the Force for any signs of the Sith Lord. "Sith Assassin," Yoda told himself. Sith Assassins were masters of stealth, an ability Apostas was using to gain an advantage over Yoda. 

Apostas emerged in front of Yoda, swinging her activated blade for his head. The Jedi Master quickly moved out of the way and rolled along the ground. His glowing green sword returned to action. 

"You have troubled me for the last time, Yoda," Apostas said coldly.

Yoda allowed the Force to flow directly through him before he leapt at Apostas. His rapid strikes were easily met by her swift parries. Apostas employed Makashi with the skill of a Jedi Master, a feat achieved by very few.

Yoda struggled to gain the advantage, striking for every opening he could reach. But the red blade was there like a dagger through the Force. On the open ground, Yoda's acrobatics were blunted. Only his skill with the lightsaber sufficed to keep him alive.

Attempting to dance around her, Yoda struck swiftly to turn her attention away from him. Moving faster than usual, Yoda attempted to sweep the Sith's legs. 

Apostas leapt over Yoda's blade and swung down again. She was now using two hands instead of one to drive her weapon.

Yoda parried the blow and turned it aside to strike again. Apostas sidestepped, but not fast enough. Her armor was singed by green plasma and her flesh exposed to the burn.

Apostas howled, using the pain to drive her deeper into the dark side. Her movements surged like lightning as her single blade seemed like three gliding through the air.

An upstart Sith Lord was overwhelming Yoda, the great Jedi Master and last living member of the Jedi Council. And he did not know how much longer he could last.

A third lightsaber igniting drew the attention of both combatants. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, Apostas?" Kyle asked. He twirled his new cyan blade in his right hand before he assumed a Vaapad stance.

"It seems you have not learned your lesson," Apostas said before breaking away from Yoda.

Yoda walked to Kyle's side, standing beside his Padawan. "Took you long enough, it did," he said.

"Well, there's a lot of traffic out there in case you haven't noticed," Kyle remarked.

"What a touching reunion," Apostas stated sarcastically. "But do not think that an extra sword will give you the advantage."

The Sith Lord soared towards the Jedi, eager to end the contest once and for all.

The turbolift doors for the _Executor_'s bridge opened. No one was visible manning the darkened bridge as the battle raged around the ship. Luke and Mara stepped onto the bridge, calling on their master-apprentice bond through the Force to stay focused.

Harsh mechanical breathing cut through the air. "I expected you to come to me, Luke," Vader said. "But I did not expect you to bring an apprentice."

The Dark Lord of the Sith stepped out of the shadows and a shred of illumination returned to the bridge.

"Father, we don't have to fight," Luke said. "Come with us and we can end this war!"

"You don't know the power of the dark side," Vader said. "The galaxy is broken and it must be mended. If you choose to stand in my way, I will have no choice but to break you." 

Luke and Mara drew their lightsabers. Vader removed his lightsaber from his belt.

"You won't kill me," Luke said, pleading to the light he knew existed within his father.

"If that is your destiny, then I will do what I must," Vader said. 

"Let's end this," Mara said. She ignited her violet energy blade.

Luke sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable battle that was to come. Green plasma erupted from Luke's hand.

Vader produced a weapon of synthetic bloodshine.

Luke and Mara rushed towards Vader. Three blades met with a clash of fire. 

The sound of battle was more distant than a trip to Coruscant. Lightsaber blades swept through the air and crashed loudly on Dantooine. Yoda, the ancient Jedi Master, was remaining low in an attempt to confuse his opponent with speed and his mastery of Ataru. Kyle, the young Padawan, employed Vaapad with deadly efficiency against the Sith Lord.

And Apostas could barely keep up with them. No advantage could be taken of a single parry. She was giving ground to the furious assault, but she was by no means defenseless. Her scarlet blade flew like a cyclone around her body as she kept her target zones from falling prey to the Jedi. 

In one instant, three blades met in loud roar and the Sith Lord broke away. The Jedi took a break from the confrontation, for Apostas made no moves against them.

The Sith Lord grinned and said, "You've gotten better, Kyle. It is a shame I have to kill you."

"No one has to die today," Kyle said. "Surrender and you will face a fair trial."

"A trial?" Apostas amusingly asked. "I've done nothing wrong."

"If believe right you are, then truly lost you have become," Yoda said. "Betrayed the spirit of your mother, you have."

"You and Obi-Wan convinced her to betray my father, turning him into the shell of a man he has become," said Apostas. "You will not pollute me with your lies!"

"Vader betrayed your mother for his own selfish reasons," Kyle said. "He turned to the dark side to save her life, but turning is what killed her."

"You have no way of knowing such things, Kyle," Apostas told him. "You were in diapers during the Clone Wars."

"Maybe if you weren't on such a mad quest for power, you would have seen your mother in the Promised Land and she would have explained everything to you," Kyle said.

Kyle could sense the Sith's resolve cracking in the Force. There was still a shred of regret left in Apostas, but it was soon buried under a flood of fury.

"Liar!" Apostas screamed before she closed the distance between them. 

Apostas was no longer using Makashi. No longer were her movements controlled and precise. She was using Djem So as her focus disappeared. Only the unrestrained currents of the dark side flowed through her.

Kyle parried the first blow, but was forced to give ground before Yoda could come in from below.

Yoda attempted to remove the Sith Lord's feet, but Apostas leapt over the short green blade and landed on the ground.

Kyle's cyan blade soared through the air as he swung for her neck. Scarlet plasma met the blade with a crash of thunder.

Apostas backed away just in time to avoid being cloven by Yoda's sword. She swept her blade downward to strike at the Jedi Master, only to have him block her attempt to kill him.

Kyle was about to move against Apostas when he felt a tremendous Force push knock him off his feet and propelled him ten meters from his previous position.

It was just Apostas against Yoda.

Apostas focused all her attention on the ancient Jedi. She parried one of his blows for her legs and another for her waist. When Yoda landed on the ground, she attempted to drive her blade through his chest. But Yoda knocked the blade away and tried to make his move.

Then red plasma tore through his chest.

"No!" Kyle screamed as he stood and watched his master die.

Yoda's robes and lightsaber fell to the ground, denying Apostas any proof of her kill.

Kyle leapt into the air, raising his cyan blade over his head with the intent to avenge his master.

The roar of clashing lightsabers filled the bridge of the _Executor_. Luke struck high, only to have Vader parry his blade. Mara came in next from below with an upward swing. But she only met scarlet plasma.

Luke feinted to allow Mara to continue with her Ataru movements. Mara drew back and thrust for Vader's left side. Luke came in from above with a sharp Djem So attack.

Vader turned his body to allow him to catch both blades with a diagonally upward swing. The Dark Lord turned away their blades and used a Force push to knock the Jedi off balance. Luke was affected slightly, but he recovered. Mara was thrown back a few meters, leaving Luke alone to face Vader.

The Dark Lord surged on the offensive. His red sword flew towards Luke's head, but the Jedi Knight swiftly parried the blow and turned the blade aside using a Soresu technique. He then shifted back into Djem So as he parried another blow aimed for his chest.

Luke pushed Vader's blade back and father and son stared at each other for the first time.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well," Vader commented.

"I can say the same for you," Luke said before they mutually broke away.

Mara rushed back to Luke's side. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

Vader ignored Mara. "That man was not deserving to be my teacher," he told his son. "Obi-Wan only took the job because the man who was meant to be my master was killed."

"And you killed your last master," Luke said. "You're the master now. You can choose what you want to do now. You can come back with us."

"It is…too late for me, son," Vader admitted painfully. He raised his lightsaber again in preparation to resume the battle.

Mara surged forward first, turning her body and her blade as she moved to attack. Holding her lightsaber in the reverse grip, she swept for Vader's waist.

The Dark Lord leapt impossibly high to avoid being cut in half. He landed on his feet and drove his saber downward, catching Mara by surprise. "Foolish girl!" Vader growled. "I'll deal with you next!" Using a Force push, Vader hurled Mara against the wall.

Mara crashed hard and slid unconscious to the floor. 

Luke watched in horror and immediately felt his rage burst free. It was a feeling of frustration he had not felt since he allowed Yoda to convince him to abandon his friends on Bespin or even since his aunt and uncle died. Vader had to pay for what he had done. 

An animal roar erupted from Luke's throat as he charged for Vader. A swift kick hit Vader in the chest, throwing him back. The Sith Lord managed to keep his feet on the floor, but he was shaken from the blow.

Luke leapt at him instantly, driving green plasma for Vader's head. Vader blocked the blow, but he was forced to give ground. Luke's strikes flew through the air between them. One parry was by Vader's legs. Then there was one by his head and by his chest. Luke was feeding on his rage to drive him forward. 

For the first time in Luke's life, he felt totally alive. Now he knew what his sister felt when she drew on the dark side. It was like a blazing sun, giving him more power than he ever imagined. He knew of Yoda's warnings against the dark side.

Those warnings were like whispers in the wind as Luke forced Vader back towards the forward viewport. Vader, desperate to gain the advantage, used another Force push.

It worked, but only barely. Soon, Luke was at him again. Their blades locked together and the two warriors were trapped in a contest of strength.

Luke managed to push Vader away. The Dark Lord took a few steps back, hoping to gain some sort of edge against his son.

"You killed my aunt and uncle," Luke said as his eyes burned a sulfurous yellow. "You killed Obi-Wan. You killed the Jedi. You turned my sister to the dark side. Your evil ends today, Vader!"

Vader drew his blade towards his body as Luke came at him again. Luke struck with a precision only born of the dark side. Vader struggled to defend himself against the barrage, seeking to find an opening to end the fight. He did not want to damage his son, but Luke was leaving him with no choice.

The Dark Lord drew on hidden reserves of power in an attempt to regain the offensive. His rapid series of thrusts managed to drive Luke away, leaving him open in the process. Vader moved in for the killing blow, but Luke sidestepped him and slashed upward.

Green plasma sheered through Vader's left wrist and then his right wrist. The disarmed Vader fell to his knees, defeated by his own son.

Luke swept his lightsaber forward and held the tip of his blade blade centimeters from Vader's throat.


	35. Act II: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and ruler of the galaxy, kneeled in defeat before his son. He could only conjure one word to describe his situation: irony. Over two decades ago, Vader held his predecessor in the same position and killed him to become the next apprentice to Darth Sidious.

And now the circle was about to be completed. Vader was too deep in the darkness to appeal to his son. He just stared, waiting for the inevitable. 

Luke held Darth Vader at his mercy. "They would call me a hero if I ended your life here," he told his father. The Jedi drew his blade back and prepared to deliver the killing blow.

Then, a shock hit him like a ton of duracrete. Luke sensed Yoda's death in the Force like a supercharged blade. The younger Skywalker walked backwards for a few steps.

Luke, you must not do this! Luke heard Yoda plead. The old Jedi Master was one with the Force, just like Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luke trembled as cold sweat formed on his body. He switched off his lightsaber and the green blade retreated back into its hilt.

"But Jedi don't kill their prisoners," Luke finally said. "You're coming with me."

Sensing the confusion radiating from his father, Luke walked over to the broken man and knelt before him. "You have the power to end this," the Jedi said. "You can order your forces to stand down. There's no need for more bloodshed today." 

Vader's breathing seemed labored before he at last said, "I'm sorry. Everything that has happened is my fault. I changed the fate of the galaxy with a single stroke of my lightsaber. I walked the dark path, taking Palpatine's side against my better judgment. But you have to understand, Luke. I had no choice." 

"None of that matters, father," Luke said. "I forgive you." When those words exited his mouth, Luke felt the weight of the galaxy sliding from his shoulders.

"Help me stand," Vader requested.

Luke nodded his head before giving his father aid in standing.

Darth Vader was no more, but the terrible reminder remained. Luke watched as Anakin Skywalker looked to the battle in space. Rebel forces were growing closer to the _Executor_ and it would not be long before they would be in mortal danger.

Kyle Katarn drove his blade with a vengeance as he fell upon Darth Apostas. The Sith Lord, having little time to savor her victory over Yoda, was now faced with a much fresher opponent.

Apostas returned to the Makashi form to face Kyle. Kyle's blows fell like a furious tempest. He struck for her waist, but found the red blade in his way. A thrust for the Sith Lord's head also met with failure, forcing Kyle to slip deeper into Vaapad in an attempt to overwhelm her.

Kyle knew the dangers of falling too far into Vaapad. The technique was a tightrope walk over the dark side and the more he poured into the technique, the closer to the abyss he moved. But his was the ultimate form. Kyle refused to fail.

Apostas sidestepped Kyle's next attack for her legs before sweeping her blade back to where she stood only seconds before to knock the cyan plasma away. She then used a Force push in attempt to unbalance the Jedi.

But it had no effect on Kyle. The Jedi came at her like a raging boma, holding his blade close to his body before slamming it forward.

Apostas had to grip her hilt with both hands to prevent her lightsaber from being jerked out of her hands. She pushed against their locked blades in an attempt to gain the advantage. Kyle shoved hard and she backed away. Then a boot connected with her chin, causing Apostas to see stars as she stumbled backwards.

The Jedi swung his blade in a wide arc, slicing through the hilt of the Sith Lord's blade.

Apostas fell on her back, disarmed and defeated by Kyle.

Kyle moved the tip of his blade before the Sith Lord's throat. "It's over," he told her. "Now, about that trial."

"You think it is easy to capture a Sith Lord, Jedi?" Apostas asked.

"I was told that I had the power to destroy you, Apostas," Kyle said to her. "But I will not let you off so easily." He deactivated his lightsaber and extended his right hand to her. "I'd rather save you."

Kyle could see a flicker of hesitation in her brown eyes. Then, all he heard was laughter.

"You redeem me and then what?" asked Apostas. "Do you think Vader trained the other Sith you fought on Ziost?"

"What do you mean?" Kyle questioned. As far as he knew, Vader was the only Sith Master in the galaxy.

"If you must ask, then you aren't worthy of knowing," Apostas said. She then held out her left hand and used her blinding technique on Kyle.

Kyle called on the Force to restore his sight, but he suddenly felt sleepy. Knowing such sensations were dangerous, he tried to fight it with every Jedi technique he knew.

The Jedi fell to his knees and the world around him slowly became visible again. But Darth Apostas was gone. 

"Luke, signal the fleet," Anakin told his son.

Luke nodded before rushing to the communications terminal. He opened a channel with the fleet and said, "They're waiting."

Anakin said, "This is Darth Vader ordering all forces to stand down and surrender to the Rebellion. There will be no more bloodshed today."

Hours after the Imperial surrender, Anakin Skywalker was in the Rebel base, waiting for judgment from the Alliance command. The Jedi were present as well, giving the former Jedi a small sense of comfort. But that was all he felt.

The Big Three of the Alliance sat behind a table. Mon Mothma studied Anakin with interest while Ackbar and Crix Madine tried to hide their disgust.

"Darth Vader, your crimes against the galaxy are immeasurable," Mon Mothma began. "You may have been responsible for ending the Clone Wars, but the atrocities you committed in the name of the Empire are inexcusable. Though the Alliance considers the death penalty illegal, there is no other sentence to fit your crimes."

"However, we are willing to compromise on this issue," Admiral Ackbar said. "Luke Skywalker has requested that you be released to the custody of the Jedi Order to deal with you as he sees fit."

"That is reasonable," Anakin said.

"Only a Jedi is fit to judge another Jedi for his crimes," Luke said. "I accept Vader into my custody. We will take leave of Dantooine and bring him before the Jedi Council."

"But the Jedi Council was destroyed, General Skywalker," Crix Madine argued. "Surely you haven't gone as far as making neophyte Padawans Jedi Masters."

"There are mysteries to the Force that cannot be explained, General Madine," Kyle interjected. "I know just the place where we can meet the Jedi Council. All we ask is that this meeting be kept confidential." 

"You have our word," Mon Mothma said. "Until Grand Admiral Thrawn returns from Kessel with the Imperial computer, we will be planning our next move against the Empire. I fear that Leia won't rest until she has destroyed the Rebellion."

Suddenly, the doors to the meeting room opened. Vima Da Boda entered with Kyp Durron in tow. The ancient Jedi carried the computer from Kessel with her. She looked up to Anakin.

Anakin returned the old woman's gaze, but only briefly.

"Thrawn sent us ahead," Vima told Mon Mothma. "He says he is going to consolidate the remaining defectors for the fight against the Empire."

"A worthy goal," Mon Mothma admitted as Vima set the computer on a table. "Did he say when he would return?"

"No, he did not," Vima replied.

Anakin turned to his son and asked, "When do we leave?"

"We can go now," Luke told the former Sith Lord.

"We leave you to Jedi matters, General Skywalker," Mon Mothma said. "May the Force be with you."

+ 

The Sith Infiltrator exited hyperspace in the Deep Core. Darth Apostas at first felt obligated to return to Coruscant, but another world beckoned.

Byss. The world seemed tranquil from orbit, but the Sith Lord could sense the dark side currents on the planet. Apostas buried her reservations and flew towards the planet. 

No one challenged Apostas as she flew through the atmosphere and towards the towering citadel. The Sith Lord landed on one of the many landing pads and she saw a man waiting outside for her. 

Apostas stepped down the access ramp and the man approached her. He was young and wore a black leather trench coat that concealed his body. But Apostas easily recognized him through the Force. 

"Lord Sidious," she said.

"Welcome to Byss, Lady Apostas," Darth Sidious told her. "I have been expecting you."

Apostas stepped before the Emperor and fell to one knee. She cast her gaze downward and said, "I pledge myself to you, Lord Sidious. You are the true Dark Lord of the Sith."

"Good," Sidious said. "Rise, my apprentice."

Darth Apostas rose to stand face to face with her new master. "Let us stand together," she told him. "We will finish the Jedi once and for all."


	36. Act II: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Luke Skywalker observed his father receiving a new set of cybernetic hands with the help of R2-D2 on the _Millennium Falcon_ in the same spot where Obi-Wan sat almost four years ago. Anakin clearly knew all there was to know about the specifications of his suit and was enthusiastic to work with Artoo on his hands.

"I wanted to talk about our duel," Anakin said after he flexed his new cybernetic limbs.

"What about it?" Luke asked him.

"The way you reacted when I used a Force push on Mara Jade," Anakin said. "I just didn't expect that from you. I thought you would be following the Jedi Code a little closer than I did."

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," Luke admitted.

"How are the hands coming?" Mara asked after poking her head in the cabin.

Anakin pulled gloves over his hands. "Good as new," he told her.

"I'll leave you two alone," Mara said.

Luke watched his apprentice go, staring at the spot where she was standing only moments before.

"Oh, this is interesting," Anakin told his son. "You don't even realize it."

"What?" Luke asked. He returned his gaze to his father before understanding what the former Sith Lord was hinting. "What? No! Mara is my apprentice. There's nothing going on."

"Why don't you pay more attention, Luke?" Anakin asked. "You should see the way she looks at you."

"I guess I just wasn't paying attention," Luke said. "I did form a bond with her during training. That could be why I brushed the dark side in our duel."

"If you keep telling yourself it's the bond, you're not being honest," the man formerly known as Darth Vader said.

"Honest about what?" Kyle asked as he stepped into the cabin. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Luke glanced to Kyle, but took a moment to respond. "No," he replied. "What's going on?"

"Well, we're about to exit hyperspace," Kyle said. "Han would have told you himself but he's grumpy right now."

"What's wrong with Han?" Luke inquired.

"I'm the reason why Captain Solo is grumpy," Anakin answered.

Artoo warbled and beeped.

"Oh, I know I shouldn't blame myself for everything, Artoo," Anakin told the astromech. "But I still do. You were there at Mustafar. You saw what happened to me." 

"Wait, are you telling me Artoo was your droid?" Luke asked.

"He was my wife's," Anakin replied. "Threepio was mine. I built him when I was a kid. I think they must have given him a memory wipe."

Artoo beeped.

"Yeah, we got into plenty of situations together," Anakin told the droid.

Kyle shook his head. "It's a small galaxy after all," he remarked. 

The _Millennium Falcon_ approached Ziost and entered the planet's atmosphere. The cruiser touched down on the landing pad outside the Rebel base. The Jedi, followed by C-3PO and R2-D2 descended the access ramp.

"Here we are," Kyle told his comrades.

Artoo beeped.

"Oh, I don't know what the Jedi Council would be doing here, Artoo," Threepio said to the astromech.

Artoo warbled and beeped.

"Quiet," Luke told the droids.

Kyle took a seat outside the temple. "We all must meditate together for this to work," he told them. 

"Come Kyp," Vima told her young apprentice. "Just do like I taught you."

"Okay," Kyp said.

Vima and Kyp took seats next to Kyle. Luke and Mara followed. Hesitantly, Anakin sat with the Jedi. The group completed a circle.

Anakin meditated on the light side of the Force for the first time in decades. He felt carried with the rest of the group to a faraway land. When he opened his eyes, Anakin saw a field similar to one he knew on Naboo.

But there were twelve seats. Force ghosts appeared before the Jedi and took their council seats.

"Master Windu," Kyle said.

"It is good to see you again, Kyle," Mace told him.

"Yoda!" Luke exclaimed. "Ben!" 

"Luke, it is good to see you again," Obi-Wan said. "And it is also good to see you again, old friend."

"Obi-Wan, I don't know what to say," Anakin told his first mentor. 

Another Force ghost appeared, one that only Anakin recognized. "Say nothing, Anakin," Qui-Gon Jinn said. "You have been brought before the Jedi Council for judgment."

"Anakin Skywalker, your crimes against the Jedi Order are severe," Mace said. "I was there when you betrayed the Order in Palpatine's office. Why did you do it?"

"I turned to the dark side to save my wife," Anakin said.

"Ah, but grave consequences, your choice had," Yoda told him. "Save your wife, you did not." 

"Your actions condemned the galaxy to decades of suffering," Ki-Ad-Mundi told the former Sith Lord.

"I know this, Masters," Anakin told the Council. "Qui-Gon Jinn sits in my seat because I failed myself. I wish there was a way I could make it up to you, but I can't."

"You cannot escape your destiny, Anakin," Obi-Wan told his former apprentice. "You have sensed it. I believe when we are finished, you can share your knowledge with the other Jedi."

"Destroy the Sith, you must," Yoda stated.

"But I'm a broken man," Anakin argued. "I'm not strong enough to face the Sith anymore." 

"Heal you, we can," Yoda said. "Within the power of the council it is."

"But you must forsake the darkness in you or you will never be free of Darth Vader," Kit Fisto told him.

"I understand," Anakin said.

The Jedi Masters began focusing on the Force, concentrating their energies on Anakin. At that moment, Anakin felt as if he were being torn apart to face the dragon that cursed him so long ago. He fell to his knees and clenched his teeth. White light clouded his vision and he screamed.

And for the first time in years, Anakin heard his own voice. He opened his eyes and saw the world around him. Looking at his limbs, he saw flesh restored where machine was once grafted. The Jedi robes he wore so long ago once again covered his body.

Anakin stood slowly. "Masters, I thank you," he told them.

"Go and fulfill your destiny, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "But first, there is someone that wants to see you."

A woman dressed in blue robes stepped past the members of the Jedi Council. "Anakin, you've aged," she told him.

Anakin smiled. "You haven't aged a day," he told his wife before rushing to embrace her. "Oh, how I missed you, Padmé. When Palpatine told me you were dead, I slipped so far into the dark side that I forgot your face. I'm so sorry."

Padmé held her husband close. "Don't apologize, Anakin," she told him. "I'm the one who should apologize for not being able to go back with you."

"Mother?" Luke said as he walked towards the woman his father was holding. 

"Luke?" Padmé asked before breaking away from Anakin. She hurriedly embraced her son. "Oh, you've grown!" 

"Mother…you're my mother," Luke said as he hugged the woman who brought him into the galaxy.

"If only your sister were here, it'd be even better," Padmé told Luke before releasing her son. "You can't let her remain in darkness, Luke. You brought your father back and you can bring Leia back."

"I tried that," Kyle said awkwardly. "She wasn't exactly receptive."

Mara elbowed Kyle to make him be silent. 

"Hey, that hurts!" he said.

"Can't you tell this is a family reunion?" Mara asked.

Padmé chuckled. "You're friends are certainly interesting, Luke," she said.

"Padmé, we'll do what we can to bring Leia back," he told his wife. "You have my word."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to remain here much longer," Obi-Wan said.

Padmé reached inside her robes and pulled out an orange crystal. "This is from me," she told Anakin. "Use it in your lightsaber so I will always be at your side."

Anakin took the crystal in his right hand. "Goodbye, my angel," he told her before they shared one last kiss.

"Into the hands of Luke Skywalker, I entrust the Jedi Order," Yoda said. "Go now and may the Force be with you."

Suddenly, the Jedi were back in the circle on Ziost. Anakin opened his hand to find the crystal his wife gave him still there.

Anakin worked alone in the _Millennium Falcon_ as he worked on his lightsaber. He now wore his hair in a ponytail and he noticed a few strands of gray were making appearances. He was not used to an entirely human body anymore, but he would have to learn all over again.

The red crystal he used as Darth Vader rested on the worktable and he never intended to use it again. The orange crystal his wife gave him was cut perfectly for use in his weapon. He put the crystal in the correct place and reassembled his lightsaber.

Standing from the worktable, Anakin activated his weapon. An orange blade emerged from the hilt with a _snap-hiss_.

"We're almost back to Dantooine," Luke told his father before he looked at the completed lightsaber. "You know, I have something for you." 

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and attached it to his belt. "What's that?" he asked his son.

Luke activated a lightsaber with a blue blade. "Obi-Wan gave this to me," he told his father. "He said it was yours."

"So he kept it, didn't he?" Anakin asked. "I'm not surprised. Obi-Wan was always a bit sentimental even though he tried to hide it."

Luke closed the energy blade and handed the weapon to his father.

Anakin shook his head in refusal. "You keep it," he said. "You earned it."

"So, what are we going to do next?" Luke asked him.

"Isn't that your decision?" Anakin asked. "Yoda made you a Jedi Master on Ziost in case you never noticed."

"But you know more about the Force than I ever could," Luke argued. "I want to know what you think should be done."

"Well, I was going to have to tell you about this soon enough," Anakin said. He paused before revealing, "Darth Sidious still lives."

+ 

Darth Apostas stood next to Darth Sidious as they overlooked Coruscant from the Imperial Palace. They were not ready to announce the return of the Emperor, but it would come soon. Then the Rebellion would not last much longer.

Apostas looked to her new master before staring into the sky. She could sense her father from the bond they once shared as master and apprentice. Vader was stronger than ever and he would not rest until the Sith were destroyed.

It would take their combined efforts to destroy Darth Vader and end the Jedi threat once and for all.

END ACT II


	37. Act III: Chapter 1

**If You Honor What They Fight For**

Act III

Return of the Jedi

Victory! The Rebel Alliance has triumphed over the Empire at the Battle of Dantooine and Darth Vader is no more. The Sith Lord Darth Apostas has taken control of remnants of the Imperial Navy and has assumed her father's role as Commander of the Imperial Navy.

But unknown to the Rebellion is that the Empire has been secretly building a second more powerful DEATH STAR and the Empire plans to use it to regain lost momentum in the Galactic Civil War. Emperor Palpatine, long thought dead by many in the Alliance, has reclaimed his throne and is seeking to crush all hopes for freedom and justice in the galaxy…

**Chapter 1**

The second Death Star was an incomplete structure orbiting Endor. With very little fleet presence near the battle station, a powerful shield generator on the forest moon maintained the superweapon's invulnerability.

A single Lambda-class shuttle exited the Super Star Destroyer _Lusankya_ and approached the Death Star. One of the shuttle pilots signaled the shield generator station to transmit the shield access codes before it could land in one the Death Star's many hangar bays.

Stormtroopers assembled and formed lines on both sides of the shuttle as Moff Jerjerrod approached the ship. The shuttle's access ramp descended and Darth Apostas emerged. Her cape glided behind her with each step and a new lightsaber was on her hip.

"Lady Apostas, this is a pleasant surprise," Jerjerrod said. "We are honored by your presence."

Apostas waved her right hand. "I require no pleasantries, commander," she told him. "I have come to put you back on schedule."

Two servants of the Empire walked away from the shuttle side by side.

"Milady, the infighting between Imperial factions has put a strain on our resources, but I assure you the Death Star will be completed on schedule," he told her.

"The Emperor does not share your optimism," Apostas told him.

"Milady, we're working as fast as we can," Jerjerrod argued.

"Then perhaps I can find new ways to motivate them," Apostas said coldly.

Jerjerrod stopped walking at the same moment Apostas did. "But he asks the impossible," he confided in a low voice. "I need more men." 

Apostas stared at the Moff and suggested, "Perhaps you can tell him that when he arrives."

Jerjerrod's expression changed from feigned confidence to obvious fear. "The Emperor's coming here?" he asked. Then, he regained his composure and promised, "We shall redouble our efforts."

"I hope so for your sake, commander," Apostas told him. "The Emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

With those last words, Apostas turned and walked towards the turbolift to exit the hangar bay. 

The Rebel base was a scene of celebration. At last, the great and evil Darth Vader was gone. Even though the war was far from over, Luke Skywalker had given the Rebellion hope. A Bith band played on a stage while a feast was served and ale was poured.

Luke smiled as he watched his father eat for the first time in what seemed to be years. Anakin nearly choked as he tried to consume the food too fast. "Take it easy," he told his father.

Anakin quickly grabbed the mug of ale from the table to wet his throat. When he finished drinking, he set the mug down and said, "This is wrong. I'm the Chosen One of the Jedi and I'm going to be done in by food."

Luke chuckled as he tried to enjoy the moment with his father.

"So why don't you go meet your friends?" Anakin asked his son. He motioned to the table where Han, Lando, Chewbacca and Winter were eating and then to the table where Kyle and Mara sat.

"I'd rather eat with you," Luke admitted.

Anakin sighed. "Luke, I don't mind the company," he admitted. "But you shouldn't shut your friends out just because they don't like me."

"I think the only ones who have a problem with you are Han, Lando and Chewbacca," Luke told him.

"Then I guess I should go try to make amends," Anakin said. He grabbed his mug of ale and stood from the table. Without saying anything else, he walked over to where Han was seated.

Luke bolted out of his seat. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he said.

Anakin took an open seat across from the smuggler and said, "Hello, Han."

Chewbacca roared at him, drawing the attention of other Rebels.

"If it isn't Darth Vader?" Han said. "Look, I gave you transport to Ziost and back only because Luke asked me to. After what you did to Leia, don't expect me to be your friend."

"You know that's bantha poodoo, Han," Anakin told him. "Leia made her own choice. But if you think I don't have any regrets, you're insane."

"The only insane one here is you!" Han said before standing from the table. "You've got some nerve!" 

Lando grabbed Han's arm. "Calm down, Han," he told his friend. "It's not worth it."

Luke seconded Lando's suggestion. "Come on, Han," he said. "He was trying to be nice."

Han jerked away from Lando. "How can you defend him?" he asked.

Winter pleaded, "Han, just sit down." 

"Is there a problem here?" Kyle asked as he approached the table with Mara. He had risen to the level of enforcer for the Jedi due to his combat skills. His words carried a lot of weight in the Rebel Alliance.

"Just break it up, you two," Mara said. "As much as I think people here want to see Solo fight Helmet, this really isn't a good idea."

"Oh, space off!" Han growled before walking away from the table.

Chewbacca called for Han before the Wookiee followed him.

A few seconds later, the Bith band began playing again and the Rebels returned to their business.

"That went well," Anakin said dryly before rising from the table. "I think I'll get some fresh air." 

Anakin stepped outside the Rebel base, leaned against the outer wall and inhaled the night air of Dantooine. It was a pleasure he had taken for granted before that fateful day on Mustafar. Nothing had been the same since that day.

"So you're Leia's father?" Winter asked as she approached him from behind.

Anakin turned to look at the Alderaanian. "Yes," he said. "And you're Leia's friend."

Winter nodded before she leaned on the wall, joining Anakin as he stared at the stars. "I'm sorry about Han," she told him. "He can be difficult at times. But he's a good friend once you gain his trust."

"Don't worry about it," Anakin told her. "I understand he loved my daughter." 

"I think he still loves Leia, but he won't admit it," Winter said.

Anakin stated, "I sensed as much."

"I have to admit that your trip on the _Millennium Falcon_ was the first time I ever met the great Darth Vader," Winter said. She turned to gaze at the middle aged Jedi Knight. "You weren't what I expected."

"The dark side grants you power beyond your wildest dreams, but it comes with a terrible price," Anakin said. He never bothered to look in Winter's direction. "I lost everything when I turned to the dark side. I lost my best friend. I lost my wife. My body was badly burned when I fought Obi-Wan on Mustafar, forcing me to wear that suit that you always saw in the media."

Anakin finally turned to Winter and added, "I'm not that man anymore. Nor am I the arrogant Jedi that fought in the Clone Wars. They called me the Hero With No Fear. What did they know?"

"I see neither," Winter said. "I see a man who has a lot of regrets. But there's always hope, Anakin. You have to believe that. You say Leia made a choice, but you carry the burden of her decision on your shoulders. You were responsible for your own fall just as Leia was for hers."

Anakin chuckled and received a confused look from Winter.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" Anakin asked. He shook his head. "I'm sorry. You just sounded like a Jedi when you told me those things."

"So non-Jedi are not good at giving advice?" Winter asked.

"That's not what I said," Anakin told her. "Thank you. I needed that."

Winter smiled. "How would you like another ale?" she inquired

Anakin smiled back at her. The response still felt strange even though he was trying to smile more frequently. "I'd appreciate that," he said.


	38. Act III: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A single _Lambda_-class shuttle was escorted by a group of TIE Fighters as it approached the Death Star. The fighters broke off as the shuttle entered the hangar bay. Its wings folded upward as it landed.

A massive showing of Stormtroopers were in the hangar bay as Darth Apostas and Moff Jerjerrod approached the shuttle. They knelt as the access ramp lowered and crimson armored Imperial Guards descended. Finally, the Emperor Reborn descended the ramp. He was dressed in traditional black Sith robes.

"Rise, my apprentice," Sidious told Apostas.

Apostas complied with the order and began to walk with her master towards the turbolift.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule," Apostas said.

Sidious turned to face her and said, "You have done well, Lady Apostas. Now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker." 

Apostas glanced at him before saying, "Yes, master." 

"He has grown strong," Sidious said. "Only together will we be able to turn him to the dark side of the Force." 

"But what of Lord Vader?" Apostas asked.

"He has gone over to the weaker side of the Force," Sidious replied. "I will deal with his treachery myself. You need not concern yourself with him."

Darth Apostas concealed her feelings on the matter. Part of her wished to make Luke and Anakin join the dark side, but she also had confidence that she could find an apprentice more powerful than either of them. Apostas saw a boy during her meditations that had great potential. But in order to get to them, she had to destroy the Jedi.

And Apostas defeated the greatest of all Jedi. She had few peers among Force wielders. 

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen," Sidious said before he began laughing.

Kyp Durron stared at the remote as he handled his newly constructed lightsaber. The blue blade hummed vibrantly, a product of his ingenuity.

But Anakin Skywalker was not intimidated. "Feel the Force, Kyp," Anakin told the Padawan.

Kyp was concerned for his master. Vima had taken ill ever since they returned from Ziost. He was grateful that Anakin picked up the slack, but he was having a difficulty focusing.

The first series of bolts soared towards Kyp. Just as Anakin taught him, Kyp used Shii-Cho to protect his target zones. Though Kyp felt he was beyond using Form I lightsaber combat, Anakin told him that the great Jedi Master Kit Fisto was a master of the form. It was enough to get Kyp to approach the technique with enthusiasm.

The remote hovered and spun as its programming prepared it for another volley. It fired one blast after the other at Kyp.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Kyp's blade sliced through the air, but it wasn't fast enough for the last bolt. It struck his leg, earning a yelp of pain from the boy. 

"Focus, Kyp," Anakin told him. "A Jedi must maintain focus at all times."

Kyp deactivated his lightsaber, prompting the remote to close its program. "I worry about my master," he told Anakin.

Anakin nodded. "It's okay to show concern, Kyp," he told the Padawan. "But we still must do what is required of us."

"I know, Master Skywalker," Kyp said. He examined the hilt of his lightsaber as he continued to speak. "Master Boda cared for me when I lost my parents."

Kyp looked to Anakin and admitted, "She's dying."

"Death is never easy to accept," Anakin stated. "But what would your Master ask of you?"

"She would want me to train," Kyp replied.

"And you will train," Anakin told him. "But no more today."

Part of Kyp despised the idea of halting his growth in the Force, but he knew he needed to center himself. "Okay," was all he said.

Luke entered the training room, prompting the occupants to turn and face him.

"It's Vima," Luke said.

Vima Da Boda rested in her bed. Old and frail, the rigors of life were finally assaulting her with full force. But she did manage a weak smile when Kyp entered her quarters.

"Master!" Kyp exclaimed before rushing to her bed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm dying, Kyp," she told him.

Kyp immediately said, "You can't do that. You can't leave me alone. My brother's gone. My parents are gone. I can't lose you too."

Anakin observed the scene from the distance with Luke. Memories of his mother's death flashed before his eyes. He could still see Shmi beaten, exhausted and dehydrated. The Tusken Raiders had done terrible things to her, but Anakin was there at those last moments, there in time to taste the dark side of the Force for the first time when he slaughtered the Tusken camp in retaliation.

"Kyp, I cannot stop death," Vima told her Padawan. "Everything dies. It is the way of the Force."

_Even stars die out_, Anakin remembered. 

"But what will I do?" Kyp asked her.

_Train yourself to let go all that you fear to lose_, Yoda had told Anakin. At the time, he thought it was the most useless advice he ever heard. He hoped Vima did not have a similar line.

"Live," Vima answered her Padawan. "Continue your training."

"But I want you to finish teaching me," Kyp pleaded. He knelt next to her bed and held one of her hands. "There has to be some way to stop you from dying."

_I will even learn to stop people from dying_, Anakin said all those years ago on Tatooine. He could sense that same form of desperation from Kyp.

"There are some things even healers can't fix, Kyp," Vima admitted. "You were always strong, Kyp. You will be a great Jedi. But you have to let go of your anger. If you hate your enemies, you are no better than what you fight. You will fall to the dark side if you continue to hate the Empire."

"I understand," Kyp said.

"Anakin Skywalker," Vima said.

Anakin replied, "Yes?"

"Promise me you will train him," Vima pleaded. "It is necessary for you both." 

Part of Anakin did not believe he was ready for a Padawan after only forsaking the dark side a short time ago. The wounds of his failures still cut deeply into his soul. But after experiencing the dark side for so long, Anakin considered the fact that he was the only one qualified to take on a Padawan like Kyp Durron.

Anakin walked over to Kyp and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "I'll train him," he told Vima.

Kyp looked up to Anakin apprehensively, but he did not recoil.

"You are the last of the old Jedi, Anakin," Vima told the Chosen One. "His destiny is intertwined with yours."

Then, Vima took her last breath. Anakin felt her life ebb before her fire was finally extinguished. Vima's body disappeared, leaving only her robes. 

Anakin noticed tears falling from Kyp's eyes. They were tears of grief.

"Kyp will be your Padawan," Luke said before leaving the two alone.

Anakin sat alone in his quarters, trying to make sense of the recent turn of events. "I don't know if I'll be able to handle it," he thought aloud.

Then, the Jedi felt a tingling sensation in the Force as Obi-Wan Kenobi materialized. "You should have no difficulty with this new task, Anakin," the Force ghost said. 

Anakin looked up to his old Master and said, "Obi-Wan." 

Obi-Wan sat next to Anakin. "You haven't told the Jedi what you know," he said.

"I left that project to more capable men," Anakin admitted. "They'll learn about it soon enough."

"Anakin, you know the consequences of keeping information to yourself," Obi-Wan warned. "You must learn to trust the Rebellion."

After sighing, Anakin said, "I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry for everything."

"You can't change the past, Anakin," Obi-Wan advised. "But the future is yours to decide. You know more than anyone what a single choice can do."

"Yes," Anakin admitted, remembering that moment in Palpatine's office. "I guess that's why Master Windu isn't here to lecture me about shatterpoints." 

"It will take time to regain the trust of the Jedi, Anakin," Obi-Wan told his old Padawan. "But you cannot avoid your destiny. You know what you must do. You must destroy the Sith."

"I can't kill my own daughter," Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Then the Emperor has already won," he said. "You were the hope of the Jedi." 

"There has to be another way," Anakin told his old master. "I refuse to think otherwise."

"You must do what you feel is right," Obi-Wan admitted.


	39. Act III: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Anakin stood alone on Dagobah, staring at the dark side cave. It beckoned him like a familiar song, calling him into the cave. He remembered the test in his dreams. Qui-Gon Jinn told him that the cave contained only what he took with him.

But why was he back on Dagobah?

Anakin stepped into the cave, feeling the dark side pulse around him in waves. It was a familiar power that he knew how to command. Something inside him screamed for release, reminding Anakin of his dark past.

Two shadowy figures appeared in front of him. Anakin was once again on Mustafar during the time before his fateful confrontation with Obi-Wan.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire!" Darth Vader proclaimed.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan said. "Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!" 

"I've seen this already," Anakin said. "I was so sure of myself then."

"If you are not with me, you are my enemy," Vader told Obi-Wan.

"This is the past!" Anakin exclaimed as he rushed towards the figures. "Why are you showing me this?"

Darth Vader turned to Anakin Skywalker and activated his blue lightsaber. "You are a traitor," he said. The human slowly morphed into the familiar black armored form the galaxy came to know for two decades. "The Jedi cannot be allowed to rise again."

Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand and orange plasma emerged with a snap-hiss. "You're dead," he said. "I buried you on Ziost." 

Darth Vader lumbered closer to Anakin. Then, the Jedi struck. A swift stroke flew towards Vader's power box. The Sith Lord parried the blow with ease, forcing Anakin to withdraw and sweep up from the left using just a single hand to grip the hilt of his weapon. 

Sparks flew as Anakin impacted Vader's armor. Orange plasma cut into the Sith Lord's shoulder. Vader growled and took advantage of the opening Anakin left. He came in from below, hooking his sword under Anakin's blade.

And Anakin leapt out of the way, his lightsaber flying from his hand. While he was still airborne, the Jedi held out his right hand, slamming Vader with a Force push. The Dark Lord growled as he was hurled through the air.

Anakin landed on his feet and called his lightsaber back to his hand. He reactivated the orange blade. "I created your style," he taunted. "Even my son was able to beat it."

"Your arrogance blinds you, Skywalker," Vader said as he stood. Red plasma sprang from his gloved hands. "You could never destroy yourself."

"I am not Darth Vader!" Anakin denied.

"But you are," Vader said as he walked towards the Jedi. "You cannot see this. You are the Sith'ari. You know the power of the dark side, Skywalker. Why do you deny what is yours?"

"You're not real," Anakin said. "You're just a vision."

"Who are you to decide what is real?" Vader asked Anakin. "We are one." 

"Never!" Anakin screamed before he decapitated Vader. Sparks flew from the cyborg body as it fell to the ground. Vader's helmet rolled to a stop before Anakin. Without a second thought, he drove his lightsaber blade into the faceplate.

Laughter filled Anakin's ears. "You, like your daughter, are mine," a familiar voice taunted.

Anakin fell to his knees and screamed.

Anakin awoke in his quarters with a start. Cold sweat drenched his body, making the sheets cling to him. He panted, trying to catch his breath. A vision that intense had not visited him for decades. But he had no clue what it meant. 

Kyle Katarn rushed into the tactical room aboard Home One. Most of the Alliance had gathered already and he was late. Without a word, he took a seat by Mara.

"You're late," she whispered.

"Didn't miss anything, did I?" he asked.

"Just news of a second Death Star," Mara told him.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" General Crix Madine asked.

Han took a second to respond. "My team's ready, but I need a command crew for the shuttle," he said.

Chewbacca said, Sure you do. 

"Well, I wasn't going to speak for you, pal," Han said to the Wookiee. "That's one."

"I might as well," Kyle volunteered. "I have to keep you out of trouble."

"I'm coming too," Luke said.

"So am I," Winter told Han.

At the last moment, Anakin walked into the room with Kyp. "We're coming too," he said. 

R2-D2 beeped. Next to him, C-3PO said, "Exciting is hardly the word I'd choose."

"I mean it, take her," Han said to Lando in the hangar bay. He wasn't eager to part with the Millennium Falcon, but the former smuggler knew he could trust his friend with the ship. "You're gonna need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet."

"All right, already," Lando said, caving into Han's prodding. "She won't get a scratch." 

Han started to walk towards the shuttle Tydirium, but turned to face Lando. "You promise?" he asked. "Not a scratch, right?"

Lando laughed. "Will you get going, you pirate," he said.

Not far from Han and Lando, Mara walked beside Luke towards the shuttle. "I don't know why you insisted I remain with Rogue Squadron, Master," she admitted. "You're going to need me on this one." 

"Probably, but there are more than enough Jedi on this mission," Luke said. He stopped walking near the shuttle's boarding ramp. "Besides, it's time for you to face a trial without my supervision. I'm leaving Rogue Squadron in your care." 

As Luke walked up the ramp, Mara said, "May the Force be with you."

Luke stopped and turned to face her. "May the Force be with you, Commander."

Mara watched as Luke ascended the boarding ramp and cast her gaze to the durasteel floor beneath her feet. She could not shake the feeling that she may never see Luke again.

Han and Chewbacca took the pilot and co-pilot seats of the Lambda-class shuttle. Luke and Winter took seats in the cockpit behind Han and Chewbacca.

Chewbacca complained, This seat is too small!

"I don't think the Empire had Wookiee's in mind when they designed her, Chewie," Han said as he worked at the command console. He took a moment to gaze at the Millennium Falconthrough the viewport.

"Han, what is it?" Winter asked as she strapped herself into her seat. 

"I've just got this feeling that I'm never gonna see her again," Han said.

"Come on, general," Winter said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Let's go." 

"Right," Han said.

Han piloted the shuttle out of the hangar bay and clear of the fleet. "Are the hyperspace coordinates in?" he asked Chewbacca.

Yes, the Wookiee replied.

"This is it," Han said before pulling the lever towards him. The shuttle Tydirium launched into hyperspace, leaving the Rebel fleet behind.

+ 

Orbiting the forest moon of Endor, the incomplete Death Star hung like a dreadful artifact in space. On the Death Star's north pole stood the Emperor's observation tower. Darth Sidious stared out into space through the large viewport. His throne stood next to him, flanked by attendants.

The Dark Lord waved his hand and his attendants walked down the long flight of stairs to the turbolift. They passed the red armored Imperial guards and Darth Apostas.

"You have done well, Lady Apostas," Sidious said with his back to her. "Approach the throne."

Apostas walked up the stairs, her cape flowing behind her with each step. "What is thy bidding, master?" she asked.

"Tell the fleet to journey to the far side of Endor," he commanded. The clone turned to face his apprentice. "There it will stay until called for."

"What of reports of a Rebel fleet amassing near Sullust?" Apostas asked.

"It is of no concern to us," Sidious replied. "Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us. Your work here is finished, my friend. Go to the command ship and await my orders." 

Apostas clenched her teeth.

Sidious smiled. "Does it make you feel inadequate that I desire your brother at our side?" he asked her. "I thought you wanted to turn him to the dark side."

"Treachery is the way of the Sith," Apostas answered before turning to leave her master by his throne.


	40. Act III: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The shuttle _Tydirium_ exited hyperspace and the Rebel crew saw the second Death Star for the first time. An unrecognizable Super Star Destroyer remained near the battle station.

Luke Skywalker dampened his presence in the Force as Yoda once taught him and he could sense the other Jedi in the shuttle were following his lead.

"This is it," Han said. 

"Unidentified shuttle, please state your purpose," an Imperial officer from the command ship transmitted.

"This is the shuttle _Tydirium_ requesting deactivation of the shield generator," Han responded.

"Please transmit your codes so the shield can be deactivated," the officer requested. 

When Han complied, silence greeted them.

Anakin stepped into the cockpit and knelt next to his son. "It's the Lusankya," he observed. "The sister ship to the _Executor_. I never knew what happened to it."

What's taking so long? Chewbacca asked.

"They're not buying it, Chewie," Han said.

"Leia's on that ship," Luke realized. 

Darth Apostas walked towards the communications console. A corpulent admiral stood behind a communications officer.

"Where is that shuttle going?" she asked.

The communications officer nodded and transmitted, "Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" 

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon," the pilot said.

Apostas immediately recognized the voice and narrowed her gaze.

"Do they have a code clearance?" she asked the admiral.

"It's an older code, but it checks out," he replied. "I was about to clear them." 

Apostas expanded her perception in the Force, probing for the presence of Jedi. She found nothing, but reasoned they could be masking their presence in the Force. If Han Solo was on the shuttle, then her brother had to be with them. She reached across the twin bond and felt him.

"We're endangering the mission," Luke said as he felt Leia's mind touch his. "We shouldn't have come."

Winter asked, "Are you sure it's Leia?"

"I felt her presence as we entered the system," Anakin stated.

"There are a lot of ships out there," Han argued. "She could be on any of them." 

But what if she's on the _Lusankya_? Chewbacca asked. 

"Then we'll have to get out of here real quick," Han replied.

"Shall I hold?" the admiral questioned.

Apostas looked to the officer and replied, "No. Leave them to me."

"As you wish," he said. The admiral then nodded to the communications officer.

"Shuttle _Tydirium_, you are free to proceed," the communications officer transmitted. "Deactivation of the shield generator will commence immediately."

"See, I knew it was gonna work," Han said.

Endor was mostly quiet save for the chirping of avian species. Han and Luke led the Rebel force through the forest on the path towards the shield generator station. Han held up his right hand when he spotted a small Stormtrooper patrol. The Rebels quickly found hiding places.

Han peered out and whispered, "There are two of them."

Anakin had taken up position behind the trunk of a giant tree. His hand fell to the lightsaber on his belt. "I can handle this," he whispered to Han.

Han glared at Anakin before looking to Luke. "We'll sneak up on them," he proposed.

"There might be more of them," Luke warned.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded in the forest. The Stormtroopers quickly turned in the direction of the noise. "Let's check it out," one said. The two soldiers climbed on their speeder bikes and were preparing to start the machines when Anakin stepped in front of them.

"That won't be necessary, trooper," Anakin said. "Vader Override: Order 23."

"Lord Vader," the troopers said. "We didn't recognize you."

Anakin motioned to the Rebels. "All clear," he said.

Han shrugged. "I guess he is useful," he admitted before emerging from his hiding place.

"How many patrols are out today, Commander?" Anakin asked.

"Four, Lord Vader," the commander replied.

"Four patrols?" Winter said.

"They're on to us," Han told her.

R2-D2 warbled.

"What did the droid say?" the commander asked Threepio.

"Artoo asks if he can access your tracking beacon," Threepio told him. 

Anakin grinned. "I know what he's up to," he told the Stormtroopers. "Let him do it."

R2-D2 rolled towards the speeder bike. His input jack extended as the Stormtrooper handed the tracking beacon to him. The droid downloaded all the information he could before beeping and retracting his jack.

A holographic map appeared from Artoo's projector. It displayed the troopers still on patrol.

"Not bad," Kyle commented.

"This will keep them from getting the drop on us," Anakin said.

Artoo beeped and the map disappeared. 

"Will that be all, Lord Vader?" the Commander asked.

"That will be all, Commander," Anakin told him. "When you return to base, you will have no memory of this conversation. Vader Override: Order 17."

"As you wish, Lord Vader," the trooper said. The Rebels stepped out of the way, allowing the Imperials to leave on their speeder bikes. 

"So you're just going to let them go?" Han asked. 

"They weren't shooting at us," Anakin told the former smuggler. "Killing them would be against the Jedi way." 

"Well, my way is to shoot them so they won't be a threat to us later," Han said.

"Anakin's right, Han," Winter said. "Besides, I am sure he still has a few tricks." 

Anakin grinned. "Trust me," he told them.

"We'll call less attention to ourselves if we split into groups," Kyle suggested. "Even knowing where the patrols are won't matter if we have to try to get out of the way in a hurry."

"Yeah," Han said. He looked to Artoo and ordered, "Get a copy of that to Kyle's beacon." Then, to Kyle, he said, "We'll split in two groups. We'll rendezvous at the shield generator at 0700." 

"Got it," Kyle said. He held out his beacon as Artoo uploaded the data.

"Master?" Kyp asked. 

Anakin looked to his Padawan and asked, "What is it?" 

"She'll find us, won't she?" said Kyp.

Luke and Anakin both sighed. Anakin dreaded the moment he would have to face his daughter, hoping he would not have to cross blades with Leia. But with what he knew of the Sith, it was just wishful thinking. They would most likely have to fight Leia and he did not want to drag his Padawan into it.

"Most likely," Anakin said. "But we should focus on the moment and not concern ourselves with possible futures."

"Yes, master," Kyp acknolwedged.

"That's good advice, father," Luke said.

"I know," Anakin agreed. Then he remembered his old fears of loss and how they nagged at him. "Right now, we should be moving."

"I actually agree with you, Helmet," Han commented. Anakin noticed Winter frowning at Han's remark. Han glanced to Kyle and ordered, "Move out."


	41. Act III: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darth Apostas rode in silence with her shuttle pilot to the Death Star. She should have known the Jedi would come to Endor. The redemption of her former master placed too many dangerous secrets within the hands of the Rebellion and now the security of the Empire could be compromised. She briefly considered the irony of the situation, switching places with her father. A twinge of regret filled her, but the pain of her father's betrayal stung hard.

Apostas drove away her regret with a fit of rage, allowing the dark side to purge her feelings of compassion. She needed to be composed before she faced her master.

The _Lambda_-class shuttle landed in a hangar bay and Apostas strolled down the access ramp, ignoring Moff Jerjerrod's astonishment at her unannounced visit.

"Lady Apostas, why have you come here?" the administrator asked.

Not even bothering to look at him, Apostas replied, "I must see the Emperor. We are not to be disturbed."

Jerjerrod wisely chose not to follow the Sith Lord as she entered the turbolift. Apostas rode to the top of her master's spire in silence. The turbolift halted and the doors opened in front of her, revealing the Emperor's throne room. Darth Sidious was seated in his throne, facing the stars as he meditated.

Apostas strolled past the Imperial Guards and walked up the flight of stairs to her master's throne. She could sense his irritation in the Force. Her master had no reason to hide it.

"I thought I told you to remain on the command ship," he said coldly. It was an impersonal address as his gaze never left the stars.

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor," Apostas told her master.

The throne slowly turned so Darth Sidious could face his apprentice. "Yes, I know," he said. His apparent omniscience sometimes unnerved her.

"My brother is with them," Apostas said.

The Emperor stared at his apprentice. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I have felt him, Master," Apostas replied. "If my brother is there, my former master should be with him."

"Strange that I have not felt them," Sidious commented. He studied Apostas, probing with the Force. Apostas kept her mental walls to high for him to penetrate them. "Are your feelings on this matter clear?"

"They are clear, Lord Sidious," Apostas replied.

"Then you must go down to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for them," the Emperor ordered.

"They will come to me?" Apostas asked, confused by her master's orders.

Sidious grinned knowingly. "I have foreseen it," he said. "Their compassion will be their undoing. They will come to you willingly. Destroy Lord Vader and bring your brother before me."

Apostas bowed her head to her master. "As you wish," she said.

The Rebel party continued to follow the trail towards the shield generator station, dodging Imperial patrols and trying not to spook the locals. The sun was beginning to set and the air was growing crisper as evening approached.

Anakin stopped walking and took a drink of water from his canteen. He knew they were being followed. The Jedi sensed the general anxiety in the Force as natives kept their distance, but were not willing to yet another group of foreigners take root on their lands.

But there was something else he could sense in the Force. Anakin could tell a major confrontation was ahead. He could remember Mace speaking about shatterpoints to him once. Anakin never understood them, but he occasionally received premonitions in the Force that led to disastrous events. It was no foresight Anakin, but a mere echo.

Winter placed her hand on Anakin's shoulder. He smiled to her, his worries slowly dissolving due to the act. 

"What's the matter?" Winter asked him.

"We're being followed," Anakin said. It was not a lie, but he did not want to talk about his premonitions at the moment.

"You sense it too?" Luke asked.

"Ewoks," Anakin said. "They're the native sentients on Endor. Primitive culture."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Kyp. 

Anakin looked down to his Padawan. "In large numbers, yes," he replied. "But we're well armed. They won't attack unless they have us at a disadvantage."

Chewbacca took a few steps off the path to investigate something. Han grumbled before following him. "Chewie, what are you doing?" he asked. 

I'm hungry, the Wookiee replied as he approached a dead animal. It appeared to be dangling from a tree, as if it had been caught on something and died.

"It's just a dead animal," Han said as Winter and the droids moved in closer to investigate. 

Chewbacca moved to grab his treat and Luke yelled, "No Chewie! Wait! Don't!"

When the Wookiee took the animal, it triggered a trap that ensnared the party. A hidden net rushed up from beneath the leaves and surrounded them, lifting the group off the ground.

"Just great," Han grumbled. "Always thinking with your stomach."

"Artoo, get us out of here," Anakin said.

R2-D2 beeped. A panel on its body opened and a buzz saw emerged to cut the net.

"Artoo, do be careful with that," C-3PO warned. "It's a long..." 

The net snapped and the party fell. Threepio finished his statement by yelling, "Drop!"

"Next time, check that droid for..." Han groaned.

"No loose wire jokes," Anakin said as he sat. He patted the astromech droid. "Good job, Artoo."

Suddenly, a group of Ewoks brandishing spears approached the Rebels. They were hunters and quite pleased with their large catch. They chattered in some language that Anakin did not recognize.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin muttered.

"Nice going, Chewie," Han told the Wookiee.

"It's going to be fine," Luke told the others.

"Do you have any mind tricks handy?" Han asked Anakin.

"Sure," Anakin said before tapping into the Force. He could sense the Ewoks were still trying to assess the threat his party posed. He was about to throw some suggestion into his next works when Threepio sat up.

"Oh, my head!" the golden protocol droid exclaimed.

The Ewoks nearly shared a collective gasp as they witnessed the droid for the first time. Their next move surprised the Rebels. The Ewoks began to worship Threepio.

"Oh my goodness!" Threepio exclaimed.

"Threepio, what's going on?" Winter asked.

"I'm not sure," the droid replied.

"Ask them," Anakin commanded.

Threepio said something in the primitive language and began exchanging words of conversation with the Ewoks. Anakin grinned. Threepio could never remember that Anakin was responsible for building him and programming him to speak over six million forms of communication. His hard work as a slave boy was going to pay off.

"What are you telling them?" Han asked, ever impatient.

Turning to the smuggler, the protocol droid replied, "Hello, I think. They're using a primitive dialect, so I can't be sure."

"What are they saying?" Han inquired.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but I think they believe me to be some sort of god," the protocol droid answered.

Chewbacca made a noise that closely resembled shock.

"It's okay," Luke told the Wookiee. "We'll just give them our weapons. Chewie, give them your bowcaster."

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han requested.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper," Threepio replied.

"Proper?" Han asked, annoyed with the protocol droid.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity," the droid told him.

"When did this happen?" Anakin thought aloud. Then he remembered it was part of Threepio's original programming that all protocol droids possessed. Anakin later modified that setting, but it must have been set to normal when Threepio's memory was wiped at some point in the past.

Threepio turned to Anakin and asked, "Master Anakin, what are you talking about?"

"Why you!" Han growled before he moved to lunge at Threepio.

And the Ewoks came forward, spears pointed at the former smuggler. Han's eyes grew as wide as saucers and he threw his hands up in surrender. "My mistake," he said. "He's an old friend of mine." 

Anakin sighed. "I can always try that mind trick," he volunteered.

"Don't," Luke said. "There's always another way."


	42. Act III: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Aggressive negotiations. It seemed like an eternity since Anakin had that conversation with Padmé on Naboo. He could still recall every detail about her with extreme clarity. Part of Anakin wondered what his wife would think of him in this situation, tied to a pole and being carried by Ewoks to their village.

During the Clone Wars, Anakin was always quick to action with Obi-Wan restraining him when necessary. He was a warrior during a soldier's time. He once again found himself in that role, but now he was much older.

And Luke was acting too much like Obi-Wan or maybe even his mother. Anakin marveled at how much Obi-Wan and Padmé were alike, but he never imagined his son would pick up their traits, while his daughter inherited the sins of her father. Anakin was still impatient, though somewhat tempered by his experience with the dark side.

Han fidgeted occasionally, broadcasting his frustration in a very obvious manner. Chewbacca probably could have done something to escape his bonds, but the Wookiee seemed to trust Luke and waited.

Anakin exchanged looks with Winter as they were carried side by side. He rocked his head back to try to get the stray strands out of his eyes and was only mildly successful. Anakin threw her a confident smile as if to tell her he would find a way out of their predicament. He emerged from worse situations during the Clone Wars. Hanging on for dear life in an elevator shaft during the Battle of Corsucant immediately came to mind.

Winter returned his smile. Maybe she believed in him or maybe she did not. Anakin wanted to believe she did. He wanted to prove to her he could redeem Leia, but Anakin was beginning to feel the need to impress her for his own reasons.

Anakin checked himself. _Am I actually trying to impress her?_ he thought. It was not as if he did not find Winter physically appealing. This was his daughter's best friend. He certainly would have found the idea of Obi-Wan being attracted to his mother creepy, but he had to admit he was doing the same thing with Winter.

_Maybe I'll talk to her when Luke reveals his plan for springing us from this mess_, Anakin decided.

Then there was R2-D2, one of the greatest unsung heroes in the galaxy. Like the others, he was tied to a pole. The astromech droid occasionally whined, but not as much as it did when the Ewoks first bound him to the pole. Anakin thought Han would have kicked the droid if the former smuggler had not already been tied to a pole.

Perhaps the most amusing sight was the Ewoks carrying C-3PO on a wooden throne. It was all Anakin could do to keep from laughing out loud when he first witnessed it, his creation being treated like royalty. Padmé would undoubtedly find humor in it too.

It was not long before the Ewoks brought the group into the village. The natives gazed at the Rebels curiously and Anakin could sense fear radiating from many Ewoks. Putting two and two together, Anakin said, "They think we're from the Empire!"

Han groaned, "Well, I guess that makes two of us guilty by association." He then added the stinging statement, "But that was a long time ago for me."

Anakin caught the hint of distrust in Han's voice, but he could tell the former smuggler was warming to him. He knew Han Solo was once an officer in the Imperial Navy, but that was thanks to information in the archives. Many Rebels were once officers of the Empire, but the Ewoks had no way of telling Rebel from Imperial.

The Ewoks carrying Threepio set his throne on an elevated platform, while Han was set on a spit. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he commented. The other Rebels were leaned against trees. Anakin searched for his lightsaber and noticed a larger gray haired Ewok inspecting his and Luke's weapons curiously. Ewoks began beating drums, which Anakin assumed were for rituals. 

The Ewoks began to fill the pit under Han. Anakin was about to call his lightsaber to him with the Force when Luke intervened. 

"Threepio, I think it's time you speak on our behalf," the Jedi Master said calmly.

"Just like Obi-Wan," Anakin muttered.

Threepio began exchanging words with the Ewok Anakin believed to be the chief. Anakin tried to focus on what Obi-Wan taught him about listening to other languages through the Force. What he heard made him gasp.

"What did he say?" Han asked, his annoyance obvious to all who understood Basic.

"You shouldn't have asked," Anakin told him.

"Why, I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo," Threepio said. "It appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor."

Chewbacca growled. The Wookiee appeared ready to break his bonds.

"Threepio, tell them that if they do not set us free, you will become angry and use your magic," Luke said calmly.

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly..." Threepio stammered.

"Just tell them," Luke interrupted.

Threepio began to speak, disturbing the Ewoks into ceasing all activity to pay attention to the protocol droid. When C-3PO finished speaking, the Ewoks were obviously intimidated and ready to comply with the droid's ultimatum. But the chief intervened and told the villagers to continue.

"You see, Master Luke, they didn't believe me," Threepio said.

Anakin could feel Luke calling on the Force and he immediately moved to aid his son, realizing what he intended to do. Threepio began to say something just as his throne rose above the platform and floated towards the villagers. Ewoks were frightened by the display of a simple Force power and ran screaming. Suddenly, the throne began to spin.

"Put me down!" Threepio screamed. "Help! Master Luke! Master Anakin! Artoo!"

The Ewok chief immediately began barking orders to release the prisoners. Artoo was cut down first and crashed to the ground. When an Ewok lifted the droid, R2-D2 zapped him with a blue spark, making the native leap and run away. 

Luke and Anakin set Threepio's throne back on the platform after they were released. The protocol droid sighed with relief. 

"Thanks, Threepio," Luke said.

"I never knew I had it in me," the droid stated.

It seemed every Ewok in the village was trying to cluster in Chief Chirpa's home to hear C-3PO tell the story of the Rebellion against the Empire that night. Anakin smiled in spite of the sensation that unnerved him. He could sense Leia on Endor, waiting for him. There was no mistaking it. Anakin could only hope that Kyle did not run into her again.

Suddenly, Anakin felt a hand on his. He looked down and saw Winter's hand touching his. Almost by instinct, he took his hand in hers and looked into her eyes. At that moment, Anakin knew Winter could sense his conflict. She did not need the Force to know something was wrong.

Then Anakin noticed Luke stepping out of the hut. His son sensed Leia too. It was unavoidable. Luke and Leia were twins. Twins were rare in the Jedi Order, but Jedi who were siblings always shared some sort of bond. It was only after Anakin came into the Order that Yoda began to allow siblings to be admitted. The Council feared that any sort of attachment could lead to the dark side, but the threat of the Sith forced a change in practice. There were not many Jedi who wanted a repeat of Ulic and Cay Qel-Droma. 

Anakin released his hold on Winter's hand and followed his son outside. Luke had his hands placed on the wooden railing of the walkway and he stared out into space. The elder Jedi said, "I sense her too."

"Then you know why we have to go," Luke said before turning to face his father. "There is still good in her. I felt it."

"Luke, this test is beyond you," Anakin told his son. "Even Master Yoda could not defeat her. Kyle did, but I believe it was only by a fluke."

"We have to try to get her back," Luke said. "We have to try."

Anakin cast his gaze downward. He knew what had to be done if they could not turn Leia. He managed to see the error of his ways at the last minute, but when Kyle held Leia at his mercy, his daughter was unrepentant. Was Luke capable of killing his own sister? Was he ready to kill his own daughter. It was at that moment he understood what Obi-Wan faced on Mustafar.

Anakin Skywalker had come full circle.

"And if we fail?" Anakin asked his son, finally making eye contact with Luke.

"We won't fail," Luke replied confidently. 

"What's going on out here?" Winter asked as she stepped onto the walkway. She looked to Anakin for answers.

"Leia's here," Anakin replied. "On this moon."

Winter's eyes widened. "How do you know?" she asked.

"We have felt her presence," Anakin told her. "I'm sure Kyle has too."

"We are going to face her," Luke said to Winter.

"You can't kill her!" Winter exclaimed. She rushed over to Anakin and surprised him with an embrace. "You just can't do it!" Tears streamed down the normally composed woman's face. Anakin returned Winter's embrace.

"We will try to get her to turn away from the dark side," Anakin said. "We'll bring her back."

"Promise me," Winter said.

"I promise," Anakin said, though he was not sure of what the outcome would be. Without thinking, he placed a kiss on the woman's forehead before pulling away from her. 

Father and son nodded to each other before walking away, leaving Winter alone on the walkway.

Han Solo tried not to show his unpleasantness at being included in an Ewok tribe. He spoke to Threepio.

Threepio told Han, "Chief Chirpa has vowed to help us get rid of the evil ones. He says his scouts are going to show us the quickest way to the shield generator."

"Well, how far is it?" Han asked. When Threepio said nothing, he commanded, "Ask him."

Threepio turned to Chief Chirpa and began translating. Han remembered something and tapped the protocol droid on the shoulder, interrupting him.

"We need some fresh supplies too. And try to get our weapons back," Han said.

Threepio began translating again before Han pulled Threepio back.

"Hurry up, will ya?" Han said. "We haven't got all day."

Han smirked. At last, things were starting to look up on their trip to Endor.

Darth Apostas stalked out of the exit to the Imperial landing platform, sensing the approach of two Jedi. She retrieved her lightsaber from her belt just as Anakin and Luke emerged from the forest into the clearing.

"Predictable," Apostas remarked. "The Emperor has been expecting you."

"Leia, we don't need to fight," Luke said.

"That name no longer has any meaning to me!" Apostas yelled.

"It is the name of your true self," Luke pleaded. "You've only forgotten."

"I once thought as you do," Apostas told her brother. "You don't know the power of the dark side."

"But I do," Anakin told her. "There's still a chance. Come with us."

"The Emperor wants you alive, Luke. But you, Lord Vader, have outlived your usefulness," Apostas said. "Just leave, father. You introduced me to the dark side and I would not have this power if you did not. I will grant you one last chance."

"I returned from the dark side," Anakin said. "I'm sorry I lead you down that path, Leia. You need not continue down it. But if you do, don't expect me to leave my son's side."

"Don't make me kill you," Apostas warned.

Anakin and Luke drew their lightsabers. "We will do what we must," Luke told her.

Leia activated a blade of synthetic bloodshine. "You will try," she said.

Anakin and Luke ignited their lightsabers and charged at Leia. Father and son fell into Djem So with the intent to overwhelm the Sith Lord. With a swift movement of her wrist, Apostas countered their actions with Makashi. Luke's green blade fell forward first, one that she parried more easily than the orange plasma from her father. The impact of blades nearly broke her lightsaber from her wrist, leading to Apostas to draw more heavily on the dark side. 

Apostas gave ground as father and son launched their coordinated assault. Anakin struck as he moved and she guarded her torso from her father's underhanded cut. She knew that Anakin was the finest Djem So stylist in the galaxy, but she was also very familiar with the ins and outs of the form. Luke came in next with a swift strike at her right side.

Apostas retracted quickly to parry Luke's blow and was forced to leap above Anakin's blade as it flew towards her knees. She never expected the Jedi to attack as furiously as they were and now she was at a disadvantage. Apostas landed in time to intercept both attacks from the Jedi at once. She stared at her kin across their locked blades.


	43. Act III: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Luke clenched his teeth as his saber locked with his sister's blade. The younger Jedi was not well versed in Makashi, but his sister was the undisputed master of the form. But she was the one on the defensive and not he. It was a battle he did not wish to fight, one he did not want to see to its inevitable conclusion.

A Force push broke the saber lock. Luke was forced back further than his father. Anakin recovered quickly to parry Apostas's swift strike for his abdomen. He worked his orange blade underneath the crimson plasma and pushed upward. Just as Luke was about to charge into the fray once again, Apostas used her free hand to blast Anakin with Force lightning just as his blade was too high in the air to move against her.

Anakin flew back and slammed against a tree. His lightsaber fell useless from his hand. Luke held his lightsaber up to guard his body in anticipation of what was to come. Darth Apostas channeled more Force lightning from her left hand.

Lightning tendrils collected around Luke's green energy blade. "You're grown very powerful, Leia," he told her. 

Apostas smirked. "As have you, brother," she said as she recalled the lightning

"We don't have to fight, Leia," Luke told her. "You don't need to serve the Emperor."

"With you by my side, we'll never have to serve anyone," Apostas said. 

Luke assumed a standard Djem So ready stance. "I'll never turn to the dark side!" he affirmed. "Not even for you!" 

"Then so be it," Apostas said. She shifted her blade to low guard before rushing towards her brother. She pivoted her wrist and in a surprise Ataru move, turned her body swiftly and struck The attack would have taken off Luke's wrist if the Jedi had not quickly turned to catch the blade at an odd angle, initiating a saber lock. 

Saber locks were a specialty of Djem So stylist. Without a tremendous effort, Luke pushed forward, unsettling his sister's balance. Apostas took a step back as the Jedi came forward, striking with each step. Her wrist turned and popped as she tried to keep up with the kinetic nature of Luke's offensive. His green blade seemed to move everywhere, underneath, above and across.

Apostas was stepping back towards the landing station, but she was guiding her retreat. She spun around her brother to make him move parallel to the building. Then, she caught a wild thrust with her red blade. Calling on her dark side reserves, Apostas used her temporary advantage to force her brother to stagger backwards.

Luke realized his sister was not fighting to kill. Apostas was fighting to dominate, to disable. From what Kyle told him, she was just as proficient with Djem So as she was with Makashi. He tried to remember what Yoda taught him, a way to distract and overwhelm an opponent.

Luke drew back as his sister's blade flew soared towards his head, catching the weapon with a flawless Shien move across his blade, a position that left Apostas wide open to attack. It was a move he learned from his father. The next ones, he learned from Yoda. 

Apostas tried to get away from Luke's blade. First, her brother pushed forward, batting her weapon away. Then he surged forward with a set of swift Ataru cuts. One nearly broke her wrist from the force of the blow, earning a yelp of pain. The next attack disarmed her, sending her lightsaber flying through the air.

Luke called it to his left hand with the Force and activated the crimson energy blade. Desperately, Apostas blasted her brother with Force lightning from both hands. The young Jedi tried to get the blades in place to protect himself, but he was quickly overwhelmed. Apostas poured enough power into her assault to launch Luke into a tree. 

Apostas called her lightsaber back to her hand and she reactivated the crimson plasma. The last thing Luke heard as he hit the ground was, "Take him to my shuttle. Leave the other one." 

"Wake up, Anakin," Qui-Gon Jinn's ghost asked Anakin.

The Jedi Knight opened his eyes to see the deceased Jedi's apparition staring down at him. "Qui-Gon," Anakin gasped. "She beat me so easily."

The first Jedi Anakin ever knew knelt before him. A smirk appeared on Qui-Gon's face. "Get up," he said. "You're not ready for what has to be done, but we have no choice."

Anakin sat up slowly, realizing he was no longer on Endor. He was in a strange cave, but the biting cold reminded him where he was. Anakin could never forget Ilum, the icy hell the Jedi revered. It was a dream, but one in which he could be a player.

"Master Jinn, why have you brought me here?" Anakin asked.

"You are incomplete," Obi-Wan said as his ghost materialized. He appeared as the old man slain by Darth Vader. 

Mace Windu appeared next. "Perhaps it was inevitable," he said, "that our Chosen One be divided in two."

"Still sense much fear in him, I do," Yoda said as he materialized next to Anakin.

"Does this have something to do with the nightmare I had?" Anakin asked the Jedi Masters.

"It has everything to do with it," an unfamiliar voice said. A new Force ghost appeared. He wore the armor of a warrior and a crimson cape flowed behind his body. He wore a helmet like the Mandalorians, but carried a lightsaber at his side. "Like you, I was divided in two. If I had not faced what I was, I would have been destroyed."

Anakin stood slowly and stared at the newcomer. "Lord Revan, I presume," he said.

"You could not defeat your daughter because you have not accepted who you truly are," Revan told him. When he stood in front of Anakin, Revan towered over the Jedi. "You never took the Trial of Spirit and you are not prepared for what you must face." 

"But I'm a Jedi Knight," Anakin argued. "I did not have to take that trial."

"If I had not pushed for your promotion, you would not be in this situation," Obi-Wan told his former Padawan.

"But I don't have time for this!" Anakin shouted, not caring what the Masters would say. "My son is in danger. Darth Sidious is very powerful."

"No time?" Qui-Gon asked him. "Darth Sidious is powerful and you know how he works. He will twist the darkness in you until you forget your purpose."

"Remember your failure in his office," Mace stated.

Anakin cast his gaze towards the floor. "What would you have me do?" he asked.

"Remember who you are in this trial, Skywalker," Revan said as the other Force ghosts disappeared. He took a few steps back and disappeared in the shadows. "In here, all that exists is what you bring with you."

And from the shadows, Anakin heard the mechanical breathing from his nightmares. Instinctively, Anakin grasped the lightsaber at his belt. He backed away from the shadows as Darth Vader emerged. The Dark Lord held a red glowing blade, its hum resonating harshly in Anakin's skull.

Anakin activated his orange energy sword with a loud _snap-hiss_. He closed the distance between them to make the first move, a swift Ataru cut for the Dark Lord's side. Vader caught Anakin's blade on his own and pushed forward.

Anakin quickly retracted his blade and countered Vader's thrust. "You!" he growled. "If only you didn't exist!"

"I am as you made me," Vader replied coolly. "I am the product of your greed, your failure. We are bound."

"No!" Anakin screamed as he slammed Vader with a mighty Force push. Vader responded with an equally powerful push of his own, sending both men flying across the cave.

Anakin hit the floor hard and clenched his teeth. He pushed himself off the surface and prepared for another offensive from Vader.

But Vader only stood and did nothing. "Your move," he said.

Anakin remembered Revan's words at that moment and deactivated his lightsaber. "Only what I bring with me," he said before returning his lightsaber to his belt.

"I was just your placeholder," Vader said. "But now my time has ended. You are not Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker."

Darth Vader disappeared, leaving Anakin alone in the cave. Revan's Force ghost returned holding an amulet in his right hand. He threw the amulet to Anakin.

The Chosen One caught the ancient relic. He inspected it curiously, not sensing the dark side from the object. "What is this?" he asked.

"It belonged to your ancestor," Revan told him. "It will help you neutralize the Sith amulet."

"The time is now, Anakin," Qui-Gon said. His ghost never appeared. 

"The prophecy," Anakin said before he donned the amulet, feeling a strange familiarity overcome him. "Who was she?"

"A woman who ensured the prophecy would never die," Revan told him. "She was Alera Skywalker, the Jedi Exile."

"Alera," Anakin said the name slowly. "The holocron only said so much. Why did you give it to Kyle?"

Revan approached Anakin and opened his glowing right hand. "I offer you these memories," he told Anakin. "Use them to defeat the Emperor."

Before Anakin could react, he felt Revan's hand plunging into his body, infusing him with the ancient memories. The sensory overload was enough to make him black out.

"Leave the other one," Apostas said to her troops. The Stormtroopers were about to collect Luke when Anakin rose from the ground.

"Belay that order," Anakin said. He stared intently at his daughter. "Take me instead."

Apostas grinned. The Emperor would not be pleased with her idea, but she nodded her head. "You would make a great prize," she said. "I'm sure we could find a use for you." 

"I surrender myself," stated the Jedi.

Stormtroopers surrounded the Chosen One before an officer placed stun cuffs on his wrists. "You Rebel scum," the officer spat.

"If only you knew," Anakin told him before a Stormtrooper shoved him forward with a blaster rifle. He watched as the other soldiers gathered his son as he walked towards the landing platform. It would be daybreak soon and the battle for the future of the galaxy was about to begin.


	44. Act III: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mara Jade found herself uncomfortable with a command of her own. When Luke told her to take care of the Rogues, she never imagined it would be a promotion. She ran her hands along her new X-Wing and muttered, "Commander Jade." The technicians preparing her X-Wing ignored her. They were stationed in _Home One_, the vessel that normally would have commanded the Rebel fleet.

It seemed surprises came in twos. Grand Admiral Thrawn had agreed to take command of the Rebel fleet and direct the battle from the _Executor_. Something about the Chiss officer did not sit right with her. It was not as if he would not have been privy to the second Death Star's location, but it seemed as if Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar bought his story.

"Mara," she heard Wedge say. 

Mara turned to face the Corellian pilot and asked, "What is it?"

"May the Force be with you," Wedge said to her. 

"You too," she told him.

Mara heard her new astromech droid R2-T0 beep from his position on Mara's X-Wing. Despite being around astromech droids longer than Luke had, she still had trouble understanding the whistles and beeps produced by the machines. But she got the message that she was being rushed.

"Okay, Zero," Mara said as she looked up to her droid. "Just make sure the X-Wing's ready."

"See you there," Wedge told his squadron leader before walking towards his fighter.

"Yeah," Mara said as she climbed up the access ladder, trying to dispel preflight jitters with Jedi calming exercises.

Grand Admiral Thrawn knelt before the secure hologram of Emperor Palpatine. He gazed up at the ruler of the galaxy for the last time before ordering the Rebel fleet to deploy. He was playing his part well by leading the Rebellion into a trap. Such trickery was not his style, but he was no amateur.

"Lead the fleet into the crossfire," Palpatine ordered from his throne on the Death Star. "They will be no match for the superior firepower of our fleet. Once I have Skywalker, you will surrender to us."

"As you wish," Thrawn said.

The Emperor looked as if he were about to say something else, but a horrified expression crept onto his face. He was speechless, a display Thrawn never witnessed on his leader's visage. The Grand Admiral almost believed the Emperor was genuinely afraid.

"Your Majesty?" Thrawn asked.

Recovering, Palpatine said, "There has been a change of plans. You must tread carefully. Act at your discretion, Admiral. I will deal with the situation personally."

The holographic image disappeared, leaving Thrawn in silence. His red gaze narrowed as he slowly stood. "I will act," he said. "I'm not dying for you."

Kyle Katarn signaled for Han's group to approach. He was overlooking the shield generator, concealing himself in the forest. Kyp Durron remained by his side, hiding behind a tree. Han, Winter, C-3PO, R2-D2, Wickett and Paploo reached Kyle quickly just as a Lambda-class shuttle lifted from a landing platform on the shield generator complex.

"Leia was on that shuttle," Kyle said. "We don't have much time." The Jedi watched as Han's face contorted in grief and Winter appeared as if the wind had been knocked from her with that news.

"What about Anakin?" Winter asked him.

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I sensed three Force signatures on the shuttle," he replied. "I'm sure Luke and Anakin were on there."

"Like Kyle said, we're running out of time," Han said as he donned his sabacc face.

"Well, the entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform," Kyle said before he turned to point towards the area. 

Han eyed the region critically before shrugging. "Chewie and me have got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this," he said. "Should be a piece of cake."

Suddenly, Wickett and Paploo began speaking to each other before conversing with Threepio.

Annoyed, Winter asked Threepio, "What is he saying?"

Threepio looked to Winter and answered, "He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge."

Lando Calrissian and the Sullustan Nien Nunb sat in the _Millennium Falcon_'s cockpit as they awaited orders to deploy with the rest of the Rebel Fleet. Speaking into the comlink, he issued his report. "Admiral, we're in position. All fighters accounted for."

"Proceed with the countdown," came Admiral Ackbar's voice. "All groups assume attack coordinates." 

Lando relaxed in his seat before speaking to his copilot. "Don't worry," he said. "My friends are down there. They'll have that shield down in no time." The former administrator sighed. "Or this will be the shortest offensive of all time," he said to himself.

Nien Nunb mumbled before he flipped some switches on the console.

"All craft, this is Grand Admiral Thrawn," came the Chiss officer's voice. "Prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark."

"All right," Lando acknowledged. "Stand by." He pulled the lever in front of him, propelling the _Millennium Falcon_ into hyperspace. Soon, the remainder of the massive Rebel Fleet followed, leaving the base behind for Endor.

Han Solo joined the rest of the Rebel strike squad, remaining concealed in the thick undergrowth so as not to alert the Empire to his presence. His group overlooked the back door that led into the control bunker. Guarding the door were four scout troops, their speeder bikes not far from them.

Chewbacca looked to Han and grunted, They could alert everyone on the forest moon.

Han was about to say something when Paploo grabbed his arm and began chattering to him in the Ewok language. Not understanding a word the alien said, Han could only grin and say, "Back door, huh? Good idea."

Then, Han told Chewbacca, "It's only a few guards. It shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm," Winter said.

Han looked to Kyle and asked, "Can you use a Jedi mind trick on them?"

Kyle nodded before he began to call on the Force. The Jedi closed his eyes to slits as he focus on the minds of the guards.

Threepio was explaining the situation to Wickett and Paploo before Paploo chattered and ran towards the bunker. Shocked, Threepio exclaimed, "Oh! Oh my. General Solo."

"Hush, Threepio," Han growled under his breath.

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash," Threepio told the group. 

Winter looked to where Paploo was going and said, "Oh no." 

"There goes our surprise attack," Han said. "Be ready, Kyle."

Paploo climbed onto one of the speeder bikes and began randomly flipping switches. He managed to get lucky when the engine roared to life, alerting the guards.

"Look!" one of the guards pointed towards the Ewok. "Over there! Stop him!" 

The Imperial scouts attempted to prevent Paploo from stealing the bike, but they did not arrive in time. Holding on by his paws, the bike blasted away from the station. Three of the scouts jumped onto their speeder bikes to pursue, leaving only one scout to guard the door.

Han nodded approvingly at the display. "Not bad for a little furball," he remarked. "There's only one left. You stay here. We'll will take care of this."

Threepio moved beside Artoo and Wickett before saying, "I have decided we shall stay here."

Han, Chewbacca, and Kyle slipped down the hill towards the bunker. Kyle signaled the strike team into position as Han approached the lone guard near the door. Han tapped the guard on the shoulder, instantly getting the Imperial's attention.

"Hey!" the scout shouted as Han rushed past him. The scout pursued, only to be halted by the _snap-hiss_ of an activating lightsaber and the rifles of the Rebel strike team pointed at him.

Moments later, Han, Chewbacca, Kyle, Winter and Kyp entered the bunker, leaving one Rebel behind in the scout's uniform as a lookout.

Inside the Death Star throne room, the elevator opened. Darth Apostas stood in front of Luke and Anakin, pushing them past the red-robed Imperial Guards. Luke was still reeling from the Force lightning, but he walked forward confidently. Anakin was immediately repulsed by the presence of his former master. The young version of Darth Sidious sat high in his throne, exuding his malignant dark side presence.

Anakin felt the ice creep up his spine as the Emperor's presence assaulted him, but he could sense a small tendril of fear working within Sidious. His presence had the desired effect on the Sith Lord.

"Welcome, young Skywalker," Sidious said, "and Lord Vader. It is brave of you to grace my presence so soon after your betrayal."

"And what of your betrayal of the Republic?" Anakin inquired. "What about when you betrayed me?"

The Emperor only said, "You no longer need those." With a casual wave of his hand, the stun cuffs fell from the Jedi's wrists. Then, to his guards he said, "Guards, leave us."

When the Imperial Guards entered the elevator, Darth Sidious said, "You joined me of your free will, Lord Vader, just as your son will today. In time, he will call me, _Master_."

"You're gravely mistaken," Luke spoke defiantly. "You won't convert me as you did my sister."

Darth Apostas silently approached the throne and revealed lightsabers in her black gloved hand. Anakin watched as the Emperor eyed the offering curiously.

"Their lightsabers," Apostas said.

Lord Sidious took each weapon in one hand before setting one on each arm of his throne. "Ah yes," he said. "A Jedi's weapon, much like your sister's." To Luke, he taunted, "By now, you must know your sister can never be turned from the dark side. So it shall be with you."

"You're wrong," Luke retorted. "Soon, I'll be dead and you with me." 

"Luke," Anakin said as the Emperor laughed. He could sense something was amiss, a flicker his son could not detect with his showing of bravado.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet?" Sidious asked.

"You set all this up, didn't you?" Anakin accused as Luke was taken aback by the Emperor's question.

Sidious laughed. It was not the familiar cackle of an old man, but the booming force of youth. "You were always wise, Lord Vader," he said, "but always so shortsighted. I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke countered.

Sidious stood and glared angrily at Luke. His yellow eyes burned brighter than a thousand suns. "Your faith in your friends is yours." 

Apostas sighed. "It is pointless to resist, brother," she told him.

"As Lord Vader said, everything that has transpired has done so according to my design," the Emperor said before waving his arm in Endor's direction. "Your friends up there on the sanctuary moon are walking into a trap."

Anakin could sense Luke's reaction, feel his son's anger rise. "Stay focused," he told his son.

"It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator," Sidious continued, ignoring Anakin. "It is quite safe from your pitiful band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them."

The Emperor sat in his throne as Luke's eyes darted towards his lightsaber. "Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive," the Dark Lord said as he attempted to taunt Luke into action.


	45. Act III: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When Han and his team stormed the Imperial control room, it seemed as if everything was normal. Uniformed men worked at their stations, unaware that the Rebels were coming. The normal flow of work was immediately interrupted when Han fired his blaster pistol at the wall, alarming the Imperials in the station. The sight of the Rebel strike team and two Jedi made them think twice about resisting.

"All right!" Han exclaimed, motioning the men to stand using his blaster. "Up!"

The Imperials complied with the order, standing and placing their hands behind their heads. It was never a good idea to resist when a group of people pointed firearms.

"Han!" Winter said. "Hurry. The fleet will be here any minute."

"Throw me the charges, Chewie," Han said to the Wookiee.

Outside the bunker, events were not turning in the Rebel's favor. Threepio watched helplessly as Stormtroopers and controllers flooded into the station. The protocol droid was always squeamish when danger reared its ugly head, but there were moments when such concerns were genuine. This was one of them.

"Oh my!" Threepio exclaimed. "They'll be captured!"

Wickett observed the situation and began chattering in his language before rushing into the forest. Threepio was so distressed, he barely took time to comprehend what the Ewok said. Instead, he panicked.

"Wait!" Threepio shouted after Wickett. "Come back!"

Events inside the bunker flowed like clockwork. The trap was sprung, though most of the Rebels were not yet aware of it. Han busied himself with setting charges, determined to bring the shield down before the fleet arrived. Years as a smuggler never allowed his hearing to dull. He heard the sound of hurried steps approaching. 

Han looked up to see a black uniformed Imperial officer step into the control room. He stood in front of the railing that kept workers from falling to their deaths in the reactor complex. The Imperial raised his blaster pistol and shouted, "Freeze!"

The realization that the Rebels were suckered into a trap suddenly occurred to Han. Needing to get even, Han angrily hurled the bag of charges at the officer. The officer was impacted square in the chest and hollered as he was thrown off balance, tumbling over the railing and to his death. No sooner than this occurred, another Imperial officer stepped into the control room and leveled his blaster at Han. 

This time, the Imperial had backup from Stormtroopers. Kyp reached for the lightsaber at his belt, but was restrained by Kyle's hand on his shoulder. "Too risky," the older Jedi said.

"You Rebel scum!" the officer with a blaster pointed at Han said.

The Imperials began disarming the Rebels as they surrendered. The officer in charge confiscated the lightsabers personally before saying, "Move."

The Rebel fleet emerged from hyperspace in the space orbiting Endor, armed and ready to assault the Death Star. Inside the _Millennium Falcon_, Lando was immediately awed by the size of the Death Star. From the reports, the former administrator of Cloud City knew it would be large, but to witness it for himself forced Lando to reconsider just exactly what was possible with modern engineering. Lando remembered an old proverb that fit perfectly for the moment it is easier to know than to believe.

Lando flipped switches and checked his screen before addressing the fighters. "All wings, report in," he said over the frequency.

"Rogue Leader, standing by," Mara said. 

"Gray Leader, standing by," a pilot said.

"Green Leader, standing by," another Rebel pilot reported.

"Blade Leader, standing by," a Rebel TIE pilot said as TIE fighters began to emerge from Rebel Star Destroyers.

"Black Leader, standing by," another TIE pilot said. Lando immediately cringed. Black Squadron was Darth Vader's old squadron. Anakin supposedly had a hand in resurrecting it for the assault on the Death Star.

"Blue Leader, standing by," a Rebel pilot said.

Lando listened to a few more squadron leaders reporting. Apparently, not all the TIE fighters were being deployed just yet. That was the call of Grand Admiral Thrawn, not Lando Calrissian.

"Lock S-foils in attack positions," Mara commanded Rogue Squadron.

The Rebel fleet began converging on the Death Star, or at least most of it was. Former Imperials were curiously remaining behind as the Mon Calamari cruisers moved to provide support for the Rebel fighters.

Lando looked to his side at a distraught Nien Nunb. He pointed at the control panel and chattered nervously to Lando.

"How can that be?" Lando asked. "We've got to be able to get some reading on that shield, up or down."

Nien Nunb said something else that confused Lando.

"Jammed?" he asked. "How can they be jamming us if they don't know..." Lando trailed off, immediately realizing it was a trap, "we're coming."

Lando hurriedly barked on the fleet frequency, "Break off the attack! The shield is still up!"

"I'm not getting a reading," Mara said. 

Not bothering to explain, Lando ordered, "Pull up! All craft, pull up!"

Grand Admiral Thrawn observed as the Rebel fighters pulled up at the last minute through the viewport of the _Executor_. The ex-Imperial was not willing to let his comrades know he was in on the secret. The officers in the operations pit were frantically reporting new information.

"So it begins," he calmly said. "You've played your hand. Now we'll play ours."

As frantic as the situation was on the Executor, alarms on _Home One_ had the Rebels in a near state of panic. Admiral Ackbar immediately began issuing orders over the fleet frequency. "Take evasive action!" he commanded. "Green group, stick close to holding sector MV-7."

A Mon Calamari controller turned in his seat to address Ackbar. "Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 47," he said.

Ackbar looked through his screen at the Death Star and the massed Imperial fleet and his hopes sank to the pit of his stomach, his worst fears realized. "It's a trap!" he exclaimed.

The _Millennium Falcon_ soared away from the Death Star and deeper into the Imperial trap with the rest of the Rebels. Lando was not the pilot Han was, but he knew the controls of his former ship well enough to hold his own. Even so, he knew he was in for a tough battle when his scanners detected new enemies.

"Enemy fighters, coming in," Lando alerted the Rebels.

TIE Fighters and TIE Intercepters opened fire, breaking formation to assault the Rebel fighters. Even with the assistance of Thrawn's forces, the Rebels were heavily outnumbered. Fierce dogfights emerged around the Rebel cruisers as the Rebel Star Destroyers closed.

Thrawn calmly watched the battle unfold. Admiral Piett took the duty of commanding the forces on the bridge while the Grand Admiral remained deep in thought. The Imperial Star Destroyers were not closing. The Emperor never described the intricacies of the trap, but Thrawn had a general idea what to expect. Palpatine's style was a massive show of force. His taste in artwork only confirmed this for Thrawn.

"Keep our ships as far out of the Death Star's range as we can," Thrawn ordered Piett.

"But Admiral, the Death Star's weapons are not yet operational," Piett stated as he approached the Chiss. 

"Just issue the order," Thrawn commanded coldly. "We'll use the Emperor's tactics against him. Deploy more of our fighters to support this withdrawal."

On the bridge of _Home One_, reports kept flooding in as the fighter battle began. The controller that addressed Ackbar earlier turned to the Admiral and said, "We've just received a message from the _Executor_. It says we should pull back as much as possible."

Ackbar looked to the Death Star again and shook his head. "There's no need," he said. "The Death Star superlaser is not yet operational."

"There's too many of them!" a Rebel pilot complained as Imperial fighters swarmed the Rebels. Blaster bolts flew back and forth in the void of space as both sides began trading blows.

The _Millennium Falcon_ was in the thick of the dogfight, gunners operating the quad laser turrets. They managed to take down a few Imperial pilots, their fighters exploding brilliantly. Lando Calrissian ordered, "Accelerate to attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers."

"Copy, Gold Leader," Mara said.

Luke observed the fleet engagement with a horrified expression in the Death Star throne room. The offensive was failing even as it began. He tried to control his feelings, but they continued to roll off him in waves.

"See for yourself," the Emperor said. "From here you witness the final destruction of the Alliance and the end of your insignificant Rebellion."

Anakin remained silent as he attempted to cement himself in the light of the Force. He was searching for shatterpoints and saw them converging on Luke. Leia stood beside him, an unknown factor in the coming confrontation. He tried to turn the situation to his advantage with words.

"Still so sure of yourself?" Anakin asked. "I seem to remember the Battle of Naboo not going in your favor."

Darth Sidious took a moment to glare angrily at his former pupil. "But it did, Lord Vader," he said. "Adaptation to circumstances is the way of the Sith." 

Anakin had no retort. It was a mantra he knew all too well. Before he could say anything else, he observed Luke looking to the lightsaber on the Emperor's throne longingly. Anakin attempted to send calming sensations to his son through the Force, but Luke's walls were slammed shut to him.

Sidious ran his hand along Luke's lightsaber. "You want this, don't you?" He waited for Luke to look him in the eye before saying, "The hate is swelling in your now. Take your Jedi weapon. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant."

Darth Apostas and Anakin both observed Luke's agony. Luke said no before turning away from the Emperor. "No," he said.

"It is unavoidable," the Emperor Reborn said ominously. "You, like your sister, are now mine." 

"Are you through taunting my son?" Anakin asked Sidious before looking to Apostas. "It's not permanent, Leia. What I told you about the dark side is true. It does offer you greater power, but you'll lose everything in your quest. If I can turn away from it, so can you."

Apostas turned to her father and shoved him down the stairs with a powerful Force push before she removed her lightsaber from her belt. "It's time I finish the job," she said before igniting the crimson blade.

Luke hurriedly called his lightsaber to his hand and the emerald sword came to live with a _snap-hiss_ as it entered the Jedi's grasp. "You'll have to go through me first," Luke said confidently to his sister. "Don't think I won't do my duty."

Anakin leapt into the air, calling his lightsaber to his hands, landing in front of the throne as the Emperor stood. "You're not unarmed," he said. "I know better."

"You could have had everything," the Emperor Reborn said as a lightsaber fell into his grip. Both men ignited their lightsabers simultaneously. "But now all you shall face is death."

In almost the same instance, two pairs of lightsabers collided in close proximity.


	46. Act III: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Luke Skywalker plunged deeply into the Force as his sister engaged him for the third time. Leia was a dangerous duelist, relying on an archaic, but incredibly powerful, technique. Luke was no less competent with a lightsaber, relying on the kinetic style his father used. Brother and sister, keepers of the Skywalker bloodline, were evenly matched in almost every area of power.

Luke sidestepped his sister's first thrust, avoiding the crimson blade easily before he pushed forward, bringing his sword up with an underhanded stroke to parry the blow. Luke pivoted his wrist and slammed in the direction in front of his body, quickly driving Leia's sword out of the way. The Sith absorbed the blow with her blade before stepping down the stairs, past the point where Anakin and Palpatine were dueling near the throne.

Trying to take advantage of the high ground, Luke drove forward, only to find himself caught in a Force grip that lifted him off the floor. Darth Apostas held out her hand and hurled Luke across the throne room. 

Darth Sidious stood on his throne as Anakin came at him swiftly. The master of Djem So was cutting the master of Ataru no slack. Anakin's orange energy sword cut in a near horizontal arc. The Emperor spun in an impossibly tight circle as he dodged Anakin's blade, a wave of crimson flowing around his body before it angled downwards with a hard thrust.

Anakin had to take a step back to bat Palpatine's weapon away with only his right hand on his hilt. After two decades of dueling with his master, he knew the ins-and-outs of Ataru. With a move he could have borrowed from Count Dooku, Anakin retracted his blade and swiftly struck for the Emperor's unguarded left side.

Palpatine had to leap off his throne to avoid being skewered. He landed on the floor and smiled, "You've grown powerful, Anakin. Maybe stronger than you were as Darth Vader. But do not underestimate me. I have also grown in the Force."

"Only in the dark," Anakin retorted before both men resumed their duel.

Luke landed on a catwalk, still clutching his lightsaber in his left hand. Force lightning arced across the throne room at the Jedi Master. Luke held out his right hand and caught the blast in his palm, using the Force to shield his body from the worst of it. He reared back and used a Force push to send the lightning back to its wielder.

Darth Apostas ceased her Force lightning barrage and charged at her brother. Luke somersaulted off the catwalk and landed on the floor just in time to meet the Sith blade to blade. The Jedi gripped his weapon in both hands as Apostas used classic Form II techniques against him. Every movement was so precise. Apostas thrust for Luke's abdomen first, only to have the Jedi swiftly parry the blow. Luke was just on his feet and had no time to prepare for his sister's next series of attacks.

Retracting her blade, Apostas pivoted her wrist before sweeping her blade in a horizontal arc that Luke had to sidestep. Taking advantage of the situation, the Sith drew her blade upward in an attempt to cut her opponent down. Luke turned his body at the last minute and caught the blow with the top of his blade. The crimson blade slid up Luke's sword and only a Force push saved the Jedi.

"I don't want to fight you!" Luke shouted as his sister staggered backwards a few steps.

"Then you will die," Apostas said after recovering her footing.

Luke rushed forward, raising his sword before swinging down and to his right in a rapid motion. Apostas extended her right arm to catch Luke's blade on the long end of her sword. Luke quickly retracted his blade, pivoted and attacked from the left with an upward swing. Apostas was forced to give ground to parry her brother's blow. She was unable to capitalize on the opening on Luke, for the Jedi took a step back and thrust his blade for her center.

It was an easy blow for Apostas to parry. Both combatants retracted at the same time and moved their weapons forward, blades colliding and locking in front of their faces. Luke had the height and strength advantage, but Apostas refused to give ground.

"You still are unable to do what is necessary to defeat your foe," Apostas goaded. "Only your anger can destroy me, brother."

"I'm not here to destroy you," Luke told her before pushing against the lock. "I'm here to save you."

Brother and sister attempted to use a Force push to destabilize the saber lock, but only succeeded in pushing each other in opposite directions.

Anakin attempted to sweep the Emperor's legs with a wide Juyo swing, but Palpatine leapt over him, slashing downward as he was above his former pupil's head. Anakin dove forward to keep from being killed and dropped his lightsaber. He rolled on the floor just as the Emperor's feet connected.

Not wasting any time, Darth Sidious drove his blade down for the kill. Anakin quickly called his lightsaber to his hand and reactivated the orange energy sword. The Emperor was denied the killing blow when Anakin intercepted the attack. A swift kick connected with Palpatine's abdomen, temporarily knocking the wind out of the enemy. 

Anakin leapt back to his feet and drive his lightsaber forward. Darth Sidious regained his breath and parried his former pupil's blow. The Emperor laughed. "Do you think you can stand against me, Lord Vader?" he taunted before retracting his sword and turning his body to gain another position to strike. The blow came as a hard thrust for Anakin's right side.

In a classic Shien maneuver, Anakin swung hard and slammed his blade on top of Palpatine's sword. Anakin then used a Force push to send the Emperor falling down the stairs.

Han was the first Rebel in a line of prisoners walking out of the bunker, followed by Stormtroopers and officers. He felt his stomach clench when he noticed just exactly what the Rebels were up against: an entire legion of Stormtroopers, AT-ST walkers and one AT-AT walker. With such a ragtag group of Rebels, they did not stand a chance against the garrison.

Suddenly, Threepio shouted, "Hello!" from the underbrush. "I say, over there! We're you looking for me?" 

"Great," Han grumbled as the droids drew the attention of everyone in the area.

"Bring those two down here!" the bunker commander ordered.

A group of Stormtroopers rushed to retrieve the droids. Han noticed Threepio exchanging a few words with Artoo before the soldiers arrived.

"Freeze!" one trooper commanded. "Don't move!"

"We surrender," Threepio said.

Just as the soldiers moved to take the droids captive, a group of Ewok's dropped from above to assault the Stormtroopers, catching them by surprise. Not far away from the droid's location, an Ewok in a tree blew into a war horn, sounding a call to attack. Hundreds of Ewoks came out of hiding, yelling primitive war cries before joining the fray. They attacked, unafraid of the Empire's superior technology.

Kyle and Kyp took advantage of the situation and called their lightsabers back to their hands with the Force. Two glowing blue blades emerged upon contact with their hands. "Let's go," Kyle told Kyp before he fell into Vaapad. The older Jedi caught the Imperials off guard, but they still were disciplined enough to hold together and open fire.

Kyle's blade soared like a cyclone as the Jedi expertly deflected the blaster bolts in his charge towards the enemy. Kyp followed closely behind the older Jedi, relying on the standard Shii-Cho style to support Kyle.

Not only were the Stormtroopers firing on the Jedi, but on the attacking Ewoks. The battle for the surface had begun. Han and the other Rebels retrieved their weapons and joined the fight. Biker scouts flew by, trying to take down the attacking Ewoks. But the bikers found themselves either crushed by rocks thrown from above or clotheslined by Ewok traps.

"Han, we need to get into the bunker!" Winter shouted as she fired her blaster rifle at a Stormtrooper. "Kyle and Kyp can handle themselves out there!"

"Right!" Han said as he made the dash for the door to the bunker.

Kyle leapt into the air, landing on the head of the lone AT-AT walker. He drove his lightsaber downward and flipped a switch on his hilt. The blade nearly doubled in length and sliced completely through the walker's neck. Kyle quickly returned his blade to normal phase before leaping off the head as it crashed to the ground.

Kyp squared off against an AT-ST walker. The walker fired its cannons, forcing Kyp to dodge and roll away from the blast. The Padawan crouched and hurled his lightsaber at the cannons, using the Force to guide it in a motion that sliced through the barrels. Kyp then called his lightsaber back to his hand and shoved hard with the Force. The walker toppled over backwards.

"Good one, Kyp," Kyle said as he approached the Padawan from behind, using his lightsaber to deflect oncoming blaster bolts.

"Thanks," Kyp said before he stood to rejoin the battle.

Winter joined Han at the Bunker and tried to input the security code to open the door. When her access was denied, she shouted, "The code's changed! We need Artoo!"

"Great!" Han growled as he fired his blaster to cover Winter. "Where's a Jedi when you need one?"

Winter pulled her comlink from her pack and contacted the droids. "Artoo, where are you? We need you at the bunker right away."

Artoo received the message and rolled away from the log where the droids were taking refuge from the fighting. Threepio ran after the astromech, panicking.

"Going?" Threepio asked. "What do you mean you're going? Artoo! This is no time for heroics!"

Kyp and Kyle joined a group of Ewoks in the trees overlooking the battle. The Jedi observed an Ewok catapult launching boulders at an AT-ST walker. The attack did little to faze it, but the walker turned to attack the catapult, firing its guns just as the Jedi helped the Ewoks release the vines restraining two giant logs. The logs collided with the walker's head, smashing it.

Mara flew beside Wedge as they maneuvered through the swarm of Imperial fighters around the Rebel cruisers. There was no time to pick and choose every target. With the Force as her guide and her innate piloting abilities, she blasted the Imperials into debris clouds. Her danger sense flared long enough for the Jedi to check her radar. 

"Heads up, Wedge," Mara called. "Three from above!" 

"Copy, Rogue Leader," Wedge said.

Both X-Wings broke formation and dove to evade the TIE Interceptors. The Imperials descended after them, but were blasted into oblivion by blasts from the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Thanks, Gold Leader," Mara said.

Hobbie said, "Three of them coming in at twenty degrees."

"Cut to the left," Mara ordered. "I'll take the leader."

Mara locked her quad lasers and fired. The leader disappeared in a debris cloud just as shots from Wedge and Hobbie took out the other two fighters.

"They're heading for the medical frigate," Wedge said.

"Rogue Two, Rogue Three, come with me," Mara ordered as she accelerated to her target.

In the _Millennium Falcon_, Lando was doing all he could to remain in the battle. The Rebel pilots were receiving reinforcements from ex-Imperials under Thrawn, which was starting to even the playing field, if only slightly. Nien Numb said something to him, calling Lando's attention to the Imperial Star Destroyers lying in wait.

"You're right," Lando said. "Only the fighters are attacking. I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for."

Admiral Loz overlooked the Battle of Endor from the bridge of the _Lusankya_. Having recently been promoted, he was proud to watch the destruction of the Rebellion, even if he was itching to participate. He was born on Kuat and became a star cadet at the Carida Academy. He was a man of the Empire, through and through.

A commander approached Loz and informed, "We're in attack position now, sir."

"Hold here," Loz ordered.

Confused, the commander clarified, "We're not going to attack?"

Loz grinned and smugly told the commander, "I have my orders from the Emperor himself. He has something special planned for the Rebels. We only need to keep them from escaping."

Anakin jumped from his position and joined the Emperor on the lower level. He held his lightsaber in a high guard as the Dark Lord paused during the fighting. The two combatants circled each other, neither one making a move.

"You know the secret of this battle station, Lord Vader," Sidious said.

Anakin kept his hard gaze locked on his former master. "But can your sniveling underlings fire without your order?" he asked.

"The order has already been given," said the Emperor. "Never assume nothing happens behind closed doors, my old apprentice."

Moff Jerjerrod directed the technicians in the Death Star control room, prepared to carry out his Emperor's orders. "Fire!" he commanded. 

Death Star controllers relayed orders to the firing stations and soon concentrated beams of light traveled down the shafts towards the exit. They coalesced into a single concentrated superlaser over the disc on the hull of the half-completed Death Star. The superlaser blast rocketed towards an unsuspecting Rebel cruiser, annihilating it with a single shot.

Nien Nunb's mouth remained open as the _Millennium Falcon_ rocked from the explosion. The Sullustan gasped and Lando checked the integrity of the shields. "That blast came from the Death Star!" he exclaimed. "That thing's operational!" He quickly activated the fleet frequency. 

"Home One, this is Gold Leader," Lando said.

"We saw it," Ackbar said. "We need to organize a full retreat." 

"We won't get another shot at this, Admiral," Lando argued.

"We have no choice, Calrissian!" Ackbar said. "We can't repel firepower of that magnitude."

"There will be no retreat," Thrawn communicated.

"We won't get another chance at this," Lando said, agreeing with Thrawn. "Han will have that shield down. We've got to give him more time. Head for those Star Destroyers."


	47. Act III: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Han and Winter blasted oncoming Stormtroopers, providing cover fire for the droids as they approached the bunker. There were not many coming since the Ewoks and the Jedi were proving to be a major distraction for the Imperial forces. Winter brought a soldier down just as the droids reached the bunker.

"We're coming!" Threepio wailed as he ambled behind R2-D2.

Han motioned with his left hand, ensuring that Winter was providing adequate cover. "Come on!" he shouted. Then, the smuggler quickly took a shot at another oncoming soldier.

The astromech droid wheeled towards the terminal on the wall by the door and extended its uplink jack and plugged into the system. Beeps came from the R2-D2 as he went to work on overriding the system.

"Artoo, hurry!" a worried Threepio shouted, flailing his arms as he stood behind his companion.

Suddenly, a Stormtrooper rose from the bushes and took a shot. The blaster bolt impacted R2-D2, knocking the droid away from the terminal with a wail. Han took revenge on the Imperial, gunning him down with a precise shot.

Artoo's domed head spun as its body smoldered. Suddenly, its compartment doors opened and sparks emerged from its body. The astromech droid was effectively immobilized by the blast, earning immediate attention from Threepio as the protocol droid looked down at its wounded friend.

"Oh, Artoo!" Threepio lamented. "Why did you have to be so brave?"

Winter continued to scan the perimeter for more troopers. "What now?" she asked. "Should we call Kyle?"

"No," Han said. "I suppose I could hotwire this thing."

Winter sighed in defeat. "I'll cover you," she told him.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Kyp had their hands full against the bulk of the Imperial forces. Both Jedi were making use of Force jumps to bound over their enemies to draw fire away from the Ewoks. Kyle's use of Vaapad provided a protective shield against blaster bolts as he landed on the branch of another tree.

Kyp landed beside him, holding his lightsaber vertically in front of his face. "There's too many of them!" he complained.

"We need to give them more time to disable the shield generator," Kyle said. "If we don't beat this army, we'll never get off this moon. Just keep taking out those walkers. Without the armored units, the Ewoks will have an easier time handling the infantry."

Just then, another AT-ST rounded the tree, firing indiscriminately at retreating Ewoks. Kyle locked his lightsaber blade before throwing his weapon at the walker's legs. The blade sliced through the durasteel without resistance and the walker toppled to the ground. Kyle called his lightsaber back to his hand with the Force and said to Kyp, "Let's go!"

The _Millennium Falcon_ performed a barrel roll to avoid incoming shots from enemy fighters while the gunners pelted the TIEs into oblivion. Lando leveled the freighter and continued his course towards the Star Destroyers as he desperately tried to communicate his orders.

"Yes!" Lando clarified. "Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range!"

"At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers!" he heard Ackbar reject.

"We'll last longer than we will against that Death Star and we might just take a few of them with us!" Lando replied.

"Follow General Calrissian's orders," Thrawn said. "The Emperor is bent on placing us in a trap. He will not risk firing on his own ships."

Thrawn's Star Destroyers were finally within firing range of the Imperial blockade. The Chiss Grand Admiral realized that he was about to put his hopes firmly with the Rebellion. He knew the Emperor was willing to destroy everything to achieve his goals. His limited study of Sith art told him as much. Closing in on the enemy would not hinder the superlaser.

But it was the only logical course of action. Thrawn's honor demanded that he should only go down in a fight.

"Open fire!" Thrawn commanded.

The _Executor_ unleashed the first barrage against the Empire's forces. Thousands of turbolaser batteries from Rebel Star Destroyers drew the attention of the enemy, diverting the Imperials from the starfighters that could exploit weaknesses. It was combat not seen since the Second Battle of Coruscant in the Clone Wars.

The Rebels were drawing first blood against the Imperial fleet.

Rebel fighters closed in, avoiding crossfire and attacking the control towers of enemy Star Destroyers. The shield generators of one ship exploded, leaving the vessel vulnerable to Rebel fire.

"She's gonna blow!" an X-Wing pilot shouted as the Star Destroyer went up like a brilliant fireworks display.

"I'm hit!" exclaimed a Y-Wing pilot before he crashed into a control tower, the generators exploding with the fighter.

The battle outside the Death Star may have been a sight to behold for an audience of gods if not for the conflict inside the battle station's throne room. Anakin refused to hold back as he fought his former master. The two men dueled on numerous occasions, each knowing the other's style. Anakin was no longer encumbered by the cyborg armor he wore for two decades, but the Emperor was not inhibited by the ravages of old age. Darth Sidious was a ferocious duelist in old age and Anakin assumed that he must have been equally dangerous in his youth.

Both men exhibited superhuman speed as they tried to exploit the weaknesses of the other. Red and orange seemed to blur into a brilliant cyclone of plasma. Every stroke met a counterstroke, every lunge a parry. Darth Sidious was a maelstrom of darkness drawing in enormous reserves of power Anakin never witnessed in his life. He recognized the technique as Force Rage, but never understood just how potent it could be until that moment.

Anakin danced around his opponent and attempted to lunge through an opening. But Sidious turned the attack against him with the blinding speed of Ataru. Anakin relied on a simple Juyo technique to blunt the brute force of the Emperor's assault. The Chosen One shifted forms frequently, using one-handed and two-handed styles to flow with the duel.

It was in one such moment that both men locked sabers. Anakin said nothing as he stared into the fiery eyes of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Sidious grinned.

"It is pointless, Lord Vader," the Emperor taunted. "Strike me down and I shall rise again. Only your hatred can destroy me."

Anakin struggled against the Sith Lord's Force enhanced strength. Doubt seeped into his mind, reminding him that the Emperor rose from the grave once before and could do it again. There had to be a way to end the cycle once and for all.

Luke and Apostas approached each other, the other duel a distant echo as brother and sister prepared to battle again. Apostas's gaze was a blazing fire, while her brother had one of hope. Luke raised his green energy sword to high guard as his sister moved to attack. Djem So could easily overpower Makashi, but he was not fighting to kill.

Focusing on the defensive, Luke gave little ground to his sister as she employed her form with impeccable grace and precision. He tried to break through the Sith's mental walls, hoping to find something that would allow him to save her.

Darth Apostas was a solid wall of duracrete. Twisted and evil.

Luke leapt into the air to avoid being backed into the wall and somersaulted over his sister's head. He used a Force push to knock her off balance, which succeeded. Luke landed behind her and called her lightsaber to his left hand, disarming the Sith Lord.

"It's over," Luke told her. "We don't have to fight."

Darth Apostas turned to address her brother, speaking with a hint of sorrow. "The Jedi are our eternal enemies," she said. "We have no choice but to fight. One of us must die."

Apostas knelt before her brother and looked up at him. "Kill me," she offered. "Take off my head with my own weapon. Or are you too frightened to do what is necessary?"

Luke stared at her with his mouth opened. "Leia, I can't," he said. "It's not the Jedi way." He deactivated the lightsabers and lowered his guard. "I'll take you into custody, but don't ask me to take your life."

"Then I'll just have to take yours!" Apostas bellowed as she extended her hands and blasted Luke with Force lightning.

Luke tried to stand his ground, taking the worst of the damage as he tried to call on the Force to shield him. Apostas rose to her feet as Luke fell to his knees, dropping the lightsabers he held.

"Leia!" Luke gasped as his defenses crumbled. Just at the moment he reached his weakest point, he felt a surge in the Force. A gentle, familiar hand was giving him new wells of strength.

"Our memories," a female voice said as Luke stood.

The Force lightning expanded around Luke and radiated outward, much to the dismay of Darth Apostas. She tried to pour more energy into her assault, but Luke grabbed her, dissipating the flow of the Force. His body glowed a bright orange as he channeled his power into her.

Luke saw every single image at the speed of light as he acted as a conduit from beyond. It was his mother and father, Bail Organa, Obi-Wan Kenobi, memories of the past long gone. Luke could feel his mother's touch on his shoulder. Padmé Skywalker transformed into the Maiden of the Force, giving him a glimmer of hope.

Apostas fell and crumpled before her brother. Luke felt the power wane and events move in slow motion as he rushed to grab her. The once proud Rebel leader collapsed into his arms.

"Leia!" Luke yelled. His sister was unconscious from the sensory overload, peaceful in the arms of her brother.

"I'll watch her," Luke heard his mother say. "Your father needs you."

Luke set his sister on the cold durasteel floor before he retrieved his lightsaber. He looked to the struggle his father faced against the Emperor and stood, activating his weapon with a _snap-hiss_. He jumped into the fray, landing next to Anakin.

The Emperor broke the saber lock and gazed at father and son. "So you defeated him apprentice," Sidious said. "It makes little difference."

"Leia's fine," Luke told his father.

"Good," Anakin said. "But what took you so long?"

Luke smirked despite himself. "Let's do this together," he said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Anakin remarked.

The two Jedi charged at their opponent, who now had to deal with the father and son duo. Sidious would focus on one Jedi and have to turn his attention to the other in order to keep from being cut to shreds by the hurricane. Sidious drew them up the stairs to his throne, utilizing the high ground to give him the advantage.

It did little to serve him. Anakin was a gambler by nature and his son was calm and determined, much like Obi-Wan. But a Sith never fought fair. The Emperor called on objects from the throne room to fly towards his enemies, allowing him to ascend the stairs as the Jedi turned their attention to slicing through every object.

Sidious laughed once he reached his throne, mocking Luke and Anakin. "Observe the end of your futures, Jedi," he said.

Chewbacca swung on a vine towards an enemy AT-ST walker, giving a primal yell as he soared through the air and landed on the roof of the transport. He opened the hatch and yanked the crew out of the ship with the assistance of Ewoks, who were joining him in the attack. The inexperienced Ewoks took control of the AT-ST, nearly causing the Wookiee to fall.

But Chewbacca regained his balance and climbed into the Imperial machine. He quickly pushed his allies out of the way so he could handle the controls. The hijacked walker fired on the Imperials, confusing them with unexplained friendly fire. One walker went up in an explosion as Chewie blasted it.

The Wookiee observed the Jedi leaping through the trees before they landed on abandoned speeder bikes. He laughed triumphantly as the Jedi took off, following Chewie's lead in hijacking enemy equipment.

Han cursed as he tried to make sense of the tangled mess of wires. After five minutes, he felt as if he was making no progress. But doing what he did best, Han could not admit defeat. Instead, he said, "I think I got it!"

With a loud whoosh, a second blast door closed, placing the Rebels in an even worse predicament. Winter glared at Han before asking, "Do you have anymore bright ideas?"

"Incoming!" Threepio wailed as the whine of speeder bikes grew closer.

Han and Winter aimed their weapons at a pair of speeder bikes, but relaxed when they noticed Kyle and Kyp were the riders. Kyle hopped off the speeder bike and drew his lightsaber. "We got back here as fast as we could," he said.

"Just get the door open!" Han barked.

"Cover us," Kyle said to Kyp as he ignited his glowing blue blade. The Jedi approached the blast doors and plunged his weapon into the durasteel. It provided resistance, but slowly burned away as Kyle cut a circle into the blast doors.

Kyp deflected blaster bolts behind Kyle, proving his worth in a battle as Han and Winter lent supporting fire.

"Got it!" Kyle exclaimed as the durasteel fell inward. "Go! I'll cover you!"

"Do as he says!" Han told Winter, who dove into the bunker first.

"Wait for me!" Threepio said as he ambled into the entrance.

Han fired off a couple of more shots at the Stormtroopers. "Get inside, Kyp!" he said. "Kyle can handle this!"

Kyp looked to Kyle, but the older Jedi just said, "Go!"

Kyp looked indignant as he ducked behind Kyle and rushed into the bunker.

Han patted his friend on the shoulder and said, "Thanks."

"Just blow up that shield generator," Kyle said as another pack of Stormtroopers rushed to assault the Rebels. Kyle tossed Han his backpack, which contained enough charges to do the job.

Han fired off one last shot before diving into the bunker. Kyle stood behind them all, deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsaber as the other Rebels rushed to do their duty.


	48. Act III: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Luke Skywalker leapt through a window in the Emperor's Dun Möch offensive and his blade connected with the one held by the Sith Lord. The momentary lapse in concentration allowed Luke to apply a flurry of flawless strikes, driving the Emperor to the defensive. Not the least bit helpless, Darth Sidious proved just how Ataru could easily be transformed into the perfect defensive form by a master swordsman.

As Luke applied his kinetic style, the Emperor twisted and turned, his red blade almost impossible to pinpoint in the maelstrom. Through his periphery, he saw Anakin bounding up the stairs to enter the fray. Like a charging boma, Anakin was upon his former master. His orange blade joined with Luke's green sword in the assault in almost perfect synchronization. Even as Sidious attempted to bring down one Jedi, another blade would parry him, leaving him open for a strike.

It was all the Emperor could do to avoid being cut down. He winced as green plasma grazed his right shoulder and his defenses nearly crumbled as Anakin made an attempt to capitalize on the opening by sweeping low for the Emperor's legs.

Darth Sidious leapt to the left to avoid being cut down by the Jedi and jumped again after his feet connected with the floor. The Emperor landed on a catwalk above his throne and held his lightsaber at a high guard.

"Is this familiar, Lord Vader?" the Emperor taunted, referring to Anakin's near fatal mistake on Mustafar.

Luke sensed Anakin's discomfort, but took little time to dwell on the sensation. "Surrender," Luke commanded. "It's only a matter of time before this station is vulnerable. How do you think your forces will survive without your Battle Meditation?"

Sidious replied, "There is no hope for you, young Skywalker. You fail to comprehend the power of the dark side and it shall be your last mistake." The Emperor turned his gaze to his fallen apprentice. "Darth Apostas, rise!"

Hearing his sister stir, Luke divided his attention. He watched her reach for her lightsaber and struggle to stand. With a _snap-hiss_, her blood red blade emerged.

"Leia, stop this!" Anakin shouted.

Darth Apostas grinned as she raised her lightsaber in front of her face in salute. It was a look Luke saw once before, years ago. It was the one Obi-Wan Kenobi gave him years ago before sacrificing his life to Darth Vader.

And Leia intended to do the same for them.

Leia dropped her right arm before she hurled her lightsaber at the catwalk. The Emperor registered a brief moment of surprise before he held out his left hand, using the Force to stop Leia's lightsaber in mid-flight. With little effort, he reversed the weapon's trajectory back to its wielder.

Luke wasted no time in using a Force leap to try to get to his sister before her lightsaber did. Anakin leapt onto the catwalk, the Emperor's blade missing him by mere centimeters.

Luke called his sister's lightsaber to his hand with the Force as he landed in front of her. He then turned to see her collapsing to the floor once again. Luke deactivated the glowing red blade and dropped his sister's weapon. He then returned his attention to the catwalk.

The _Millennium Falcon_ flew away from the debris cloud created by an exploding Star Destroyer. Just then, another Death Star blast took down yet another Rebel cruiser. It appeared the Death Star's targetting computers were more than adequate enough to pinpoint a Rebel ship in the thick of a point-blank space engagement. Lando turned the freighter to port to avoid a barrage from incoming starfighters.

"Watch out," Lando told the squadrons accompanying him. "Enemy squadron at .06."

"We're on it, Gold Leader," Mara said.

A pair of X-Wings flew towards the _Falcon_, followed by friendly TIEs. Their combined firepower tore through the Imperials so thoroughly that little debris remained.

"Good shot, Red Two," Mara commended.

"Thanks, Rogue Leader," Wedge replied.

The _Executor_ lined up against the port side of another Star Destroyer and began pummeling the ship with its extensive network of turbolaser batteries. The smaller enemy ship could do little to match the firepower of the Rebel behemoth. Its shields eventually failed and the Star Destroyer crumbled from the massive barrage, erupting along the hull. Thrawn's ship took plenty of hits as well, but its shields held.

"Admiral, our shields are holding at seventy percent!" one operator exclaimed from the Operations Pit on the bridge.

Admiral Piet continued to direct the flow of Thrawn's orders as the Chiss officer stood firm on the bridge. Thrawn turned his attention to his second-in-command and ordered, "Launch the remaining fighters. We have the same weakness as our enemies. It is only a matter of time before they remember this fact."

"At once, Admiral," Piet acknowledged before relaying the order.

Han arrived in the bunker control room with his small group of Rebels. Kyle shuffled in with a small contingent of Rebel troopers behind him. The former smuggler aimed his DL-44 at the commanding officer.

"It's over," Han said. "Your legions are being routed. We're taking control of this bunker."

Kyle held his activated lightsaber up to lend a send of urgency to Han's orders. The Imperials quickly surrendered to the Rebels, and in turn surrendered their advantage in the Battle of Endor. The Rebel troops quickly escorted the Imperial personnel out of the control room as Han, Winter, Kyle and Kyp set charges.

Anakin fought with purpose, grounded completely in the light of the Force as he attacked Darth Sidious on the catwalk. He could sense his former master still had a tremendous amount of fight left in him, though he was meeting his match against the Chosen One. Anakin lunged and parried repeatedly, moving his blade purely under the direction of the Force.

Darth Sidious snarled as he was caught at a disadvantage on the narrow catwalk, unable to employ Ataru effectively against his opponent. Every attempt he made to leap from the high ground was blocked by Anakin. He was effectively cornered.

But not helpless. The Emperor used a Force push to deflect Anakin's attention. The effort Anakin used to block the Force push allowed the Emperor to leap from the catwalk. Not to be deterred, Anakin jumped down to meet his former master.

It was a nearly fatal mistake for the Chosen One. Sidious was ready and waiting for Anakin, but was unable to cut through his enemy. Anakin parried the lunge and with brute strength, resumed the offensive. Both men were now evenly matched. Sidious had the freedom to use Ataru, but Anakin's skill with a blade was just as lethal.

Anakin brought his blade in from below to prevent from being cut down by Sidious in front of the throne and their sabers locked. The Chosen One clenched his teeth as he tried to best the Emperor in a contest of strength.

"Now the ones you love will have to watch you die, Lord Vader," Sidious taunted as he gained the edge in the contest. "You were a failure as a Jedi. Let me take all your suffering. Give into your despair surrender to me. Your destiny has always been with me, Lord Vader."

Anakin's gaze hardened as he pushed against the Emperor with renewed vigor. Sidious took a few steps back, nearly stumbling from the incredible push. "You never understood anything," Anakin said as he moved against the Dark Lord.

Sidious defended himself against the incredible flurry of strikes from his former apprentice, but continually gave ground to Anakin. He tried to raise his blade to meet every attack, but it was no use. He could not sidestep the blow that mattered.

Orange plasma tore through the Emperor's wrist and the Dark Lord howled in pain. His lightsaber fell useless at his feet and the Emperor backed against the wall.

Luke rushed to his father's side, effectively cornering the Emperor. There was no escape for the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"It's over, my master," Anakin said. "Don't make me destroy you."

"Such arrogance, Lord Vader," Sidious commented. "You haven't defeated me."

Anakin could do nothing as Luke was thrown completely across the throne room by a gigantic Force push. Anakin used the Force to shield himself from the onslaught that was sure to come.

The Rebels rushed out of the shield generator station. Han led the charge, waving his arms and shouting, "Move! Move! Move!"

A shockwave slammed against the Rebels as the bunker exploded, throwing them flat to the ground. A series of explosions rocked the complex until they ultimately consumed the giant dish directing the shield around the Death Star.

One controller on the bridge of the _Executor_ shouted, "Sir! The shield protecting the Death Star has lost its power!"

"At last," Thrawn said before he turned to Admiral Piet. "Order the attack on the Death Star's main reactor."

Lando smiled as he heard Admiral Piet saying, "Commence the attack on the Death Star's main reactor!"

"We're on our way," Lando acknowledged. "Rogue Squadron, Gold Squadron, all available fighters follow me!"

Nien Nunb was giddy with excitement as Lando told him, "I told you they'd do it!"

The _Millennium Falcon_ turned away from the fleet action, leading the fighters to Death Star's incomplete superstructure. The tide of the battle had turned at last. Imperial fighters flew in pursuit, attempting to halt any attack on the Death Star since the Imperial fleet was now occupied fighting the Rebels.

Anakin held his lightsaber high as the Emperor unleashed a massive flood of Force lightning from his remaining hand. The assault blasted his lightsaber from his grasp, but Anakin used the Force to hold the dark side flow at bay. Force lightning radiated outward from Anakin's hands. It was now a contest of wills, a contest in the Force.

And the Chosen One was buckling under the assault. The powers Darth Sidious gained from beyond the grave were phenomenal. He clenched his teeth and used the Force to push against the lightning. A invisible wall formed between his body and the lightning, growing ever larger as Anakin pushed the lightning back to its source.

The Emperor's eyes changed colors from yellow to a deep crimson as his body began to visibly age. He growled as he directed even more power from the dark side at the Chosen One. The invisible light side wall slowly shrank as Sidious's powers overwhelmed it.

"Now only in the end do you understand, Lord Vader!" the Emperor taunted. "The Force has freed me! Even Its Chosen One cannot stand against me!"

Anakin recognized the Dark Lord's taunt. It was the final piece of the Sith Code. In a flash of revelation, he understood the prophecy. Anakin knew what he had to do.

"Do you want my life so badly, Palpatine?" Anakin asked him. He opened himself completely to the Force and began pulling in the lightning. "Take it if you dare!"

Unopposed, the lightning surged into Anakin's body. The Chosen One screamed, but continued to draw upon the Force. The Emperor, confident in his victory, summoned all his power to subdue his nemesis.

Anakin's body glowed with an intense white light. He had become a perfect conduit of the Force, drawing everything into him. The Emperor's power waned as he felt his spirit being torn away from flesh. Anakin's voice rang throughout the throne room.

"Take him!" the Chosen One commanded.

The Emperor's body collapsed as blue-white flames soared from his form, engulfing Anakin. The Chosen One rode the flames, arching his back as he drew the Dark Lord's spirit like poison from a wound. The blaze subsided and Anakin fell to his knees.

"It is finished," Anakin said as he gasped for breath.

Anakin did not sense the approach of his children. Luke and Leia knelt beside him, giving him the necessary support to stand.

"Father, what happened to you?" Luke asked. "You were completely formless."

"Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter," Anakin said, quoting Yoda.

"You look different," Leia said as Luke grinned.

Alarmed, Anakin touched his face. "Older?" he asked.

"No," Luke assured. "You look twenty years younger."


	49. Act III: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Grand Admiral Thrawn suppressed a grin as the _Executor_ entered firing range with the _Lusankya_. The Imperial flagship was attempting to provide cover for the Death Star by using its fighters to war off any attack on the main reactor. Facing the enemy flagship was every naval commander's dream, a guilty pleasure Thrawn planned to indulge. Both titans were nearly evenly matched.

It was a confrontation for the ages.

"Fire on the _Lusankya_," Thrawn ordered.

It appeared as if his enemy just gave the same order for Thrawn observed as the turbolaser volleys appeared to emerge at the same moment. Thrawn stood still on the bridge as the firefight began.

Lando led the Rebel fighters along the surface of the Death Star. Imperial pilots from the _Lusankya_ were doing everything to defend the station from the Rebels. The _Millennium Falcon_ was nimble enough to keep from being destroyed, but the odds were quickly falling out of their favor. Many Rebel pilots were not lucky enough to avoid fire from enemy TIEs.

"Blue Squadron, take your group and draw away those fighters," Lando ordered. "The rest of you, do not stop to engage! We have to hit that reactor."

"I'm picking up interference," one Rebel pilot said over the frequency. "The Death Star's jamming us!"

The _Millennium Falcon_ blasted towards the incomplete surface of the Death Star. Thanks to cover from Blue Squadron, the Rebel fighters were able to make it to the reactor shaft. The incomplete portion of the Death Star was proving to be just as much a hazard as the enemy fighters. Girders, scaffolding and incomplete towers were proving to be some engineer's idea of an evil maze.

Lando persisted as two X-Wings blasted past him, firing on approaching TIEs in their path. The general watched as Mara and Wedge approached the shaft.

"I see it," Mara said. "We're going in."

The two X-Wings climbed before arcing down into the tiny shaft. It was a tight fit, but the agile starfighters easily made it through. Lando felt his stomach lurch for the first time in the battle. It would be tight for him.

"Here goes nothing," Lando said as he brought Han's freighter into a climb before spinning and diving into the shaft. The shaft was an even worse maze than the incomplete superstucture. What Lando assumed to be Mara's X-Wing appeared to be flying purely on instinct.

"Or the Force," Lando muttered before activating the general fighter frequency. "Now lock onto the strongest power source. It should be the reactor."

"Got it," Wedge said after a couple of seconds.

"Form up and stay alert," Mara told them. "Looks like we're going to run out of space real fast."

The Rebels barreled through the shaft, making the nearly impossible twists and turns while being pursued by enemy TIEs. Three Rebel TIEs were quickly taken down by the Imperials. It seemed as if they had no tolerance for traitors. Soon, they were attacking the more familiar Rebel starfighters. An X-Wing exploded from a concentrated barrage.

Nien Nunb spoke nervously to Lando, warning him about an oncoming shaft obstruction. The general, wanting to remain calm, said, "I know! I see it."

Lando turned the _Millennium Falcon_ a full 360 degrees underneath a heat wall that blocked most of the shaft. X-Wings and A-Wings followed, though a couple of Rebels crashed against the heat wall.

"My scope's gone," Wedge complained. "Switch to visual scanning!"

"Just hang on!" Mara told them. "Follow me through."

More Imperials fell upon the Rebels. Two X-Wings trying to avoid enemy fire and navigate the maze hit the shaft wall, while another was taken down by the TIEs. They were running out of space and were proving to be sitting ducks against the Imperial pilots.

"Split up and head back to the surface," Lando ordered. "See if you can get a few of those TIE fighters to follow you."

"Copy, Gold Leader," an A-Wing pilot said. The A-Wing took another route through the shafts, bringing three TIE fighters with him. Other Rebels followed suit. The pursuit for the main reactor continued.

Mara and Wedge dove through a tight shaft. Lando clenched his teeth as he tried to guide the _Millennium Falcon_ through the small opening. The ship scraped against the side of the shaft, scraping the radar dish from the freighter's hull. In the cockpit, Lando sighed with relief and Nien Nunb chattered frantically.

"That was too close," Lando said.

From his vantage point on the bridge of _Home One_, Ackbar observed as the _Executor_ exchanged blows with the _Lusankya_. It was clear that Thrawn was attempting to scare the Imperial commander with a show of force while deflecting attention away from the Death Star. It was not enough.

"We've got to give those fighters more time!" Ackbar exclaimed. "Concentrate all fire on the _Lusankya_!"

Combined with the _Executor_'s barrage, the Rebel fleet and starfighters were finally beginning to assault the _Lusankya_ en masse, taxing the Imperial flagship's ability to operate. Rebel fighters flew along the hull, blasting away at enemy fighters and the ship itself. Suddenly, one of the two shield towers erupted.

The bridge of the _Lusankya_ rocked from the explosion. Admiral Loz turned to his first officer and asked, "What's the damage?"

One controller looked up at Loz and announced, "Sir, we've just lost our bridge deflector shield!"

Loz looked down at the controller, maintaining the discipline of the Carida Academy. "Intensify forward batteries," he ordered. "I don't want anything to get through."

Loz never noticed the Rebel A-Wing spinning out of control outside the bridge. It was hurtling on a dangerous crash course with the Imperial flagship.

"Intensify forward firepower!" Loz bellowed, losing his patience and discipline.

"Too late!" his first officer yelled

The A-Wing crashed through the bridge, vaporizing everyone on impact and dealing a critical blow to the ship. The bridge tower exploded and began to list to port.

Thrawn allowed himself to grin as he observed the damaged _Lusankya_ being pulled by the Death Star's gravity well. He could only imagine the sort of atmosphere on the bridge of _Home One_ as being that of a festival. There were no such cheers on the bridge of the _Executor_, where discipline kept the men concentrated on the still raging battle.

"We did it!" one Mon Calamari controller aboard _Home One_ shouted, initiating a chorus of cheers.

Ackbar smiled proudly as the _Lusankya_ plunged like a giant dagger into the Death Star. The ship collided with the superstructure head-on and vaporized. It was as if the entire station itself shook with the impact.

Anakin nearly fell as he carried the Emperor's body into the hangar. The massive explosion shook the entire Death Star, causing the Chosen One to drop his nemesis on the floor. Luke and Leia both turned as their father stopped moving to retrieve the body.

"I still don't see why you insisted on bringing him with us," Luke said.

Anakin heaved the Emperor's body over his shoulder. "Didn't you ever hear that living a Sith Lord's body lying around is bad luck?"

"Just hurry up!" Leia shouted. "This station is going to go up any minute now!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to give a Sith Lord a proper burial!" Anakin retorted as he chased after his children.

The truth was, Anakin knew it was necessary to lay the Dark Lord of the Sith to rest on Korriban. Despite the fact that he no longer clung to the Sith ways, he was still duty bound to that tradition. Darth Sidious would join his kin in eternal rest on the tomb world.

"There's one!" Luke said, pointing towards an unoccupied shuttle.

The twins ascended the ramp first, followed by Anakin. There was urgency in the situation. Anakin could feel the web of the Empire crumbling as the Battle of Endor turned overwhelming in favor of the Rebellion. Anakin set his former master down in the cargo hold before he gazed up at a Force ghost.

"I sensed you there, helping Luke," Anakin said. "Thank you."

"You have to help our daughter," Padmé told him. "She needs your guidance."

"I still don't understand everything," said the Chosen One. "I feel like I still have so much left to do."

Padmé smiled. "That's the Ani I fell in love with," she told him. "You always wanted to help others; even those who didn't deserve it. But you have to leave. There's no stopping them now."

"Thank you," Anakin said again before heading towards the cockpit.

Just when Lando could not imagine the shafts leading anywhere, he heard Mara transmit, "There it is!"

Two X-Wings and the _Millennium Falcon_ flew into a giant chamber. The main reactor was monstrous, looming over them like a god. Lando had a brief moment of respect for Imperial engineering before he remembered just what that reactor powered.

"It's too big," Mara said. "Our proton torpedoes won't dent that."

"Mara, Wedge, see if you can hit the power regulator on the North Tower on your way out," Lando suggested. "I'll handle the reactor."

"Wedge should take the shot," Mara said. "He's earned it."

"Thanks, Rogue Leader!" Wedge exclaimed as he followed Mara towards another shaft. He fired a salvo of proton torpedoes at the power regulator. It erupted on impact and the X-Wings flew out of the reactor chamber.

The _Millennium Falcon_ fired its concussion missiles at the reactor and hurried towards the exit. Behind the pirate freighter, the power generator collapsed on itself and exploded. Lando barreled on as fast as his engines allowed, hoping to make it out of the superstructure in time.

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star," Thrawn ordered. "It's only a matter of time before it blows!"

The crew of the _Executor_ responded to the Grand Admiral's orders. There was still some of the enemy fleet remaining to be engaged. Thrawn intended to demand their surrender once the Rebels were clear of the Death Star.

Luke piloted a _Lambda_-class shuttle out of the collapsing hangar bay. A nervous Leia sat beside him while Anakin looked confident behind him. They escaped the Death Star just in time for the section to explode behind them. Luke sighed with relief as he piloted the shuttle towards the forest moon.

The _Millennium Falcon_ and its pilot braved the shaft one last time as explosions erupted behind the freighter. Two TIEs following the Rebels were vaporized by the chain reaction. Lando clenched his teeth and said, "Come on, lady luck. Don't abandon me now."

The flames grew closer as the explosions trailed the _Millennium Falcon_. Lando held on for the worst even though he could see the exit fast approaching.

Mara flew out of the Death Star with Wedge following close behind. She let out a relieved sigh as she piloted her X-Wing as far away as she could from the battlestation.

The _Millennium Falcon_ burst through the exit of the shaft just as the explosion reached the edge. Lando felt what he believed to be the ultimate adrenaline rush.

"Yeeeehaah!" Lando exclaimed after the _Falcon_ emerged from the Death Star.

Beside him, Nien Nunb was laughing after having survived the worst.

Behind them, the entire station exploded, sending debris flying in all directions. The Death Star was no more.

Kyle looked up at the sky as the Death Star flared like a second sun. The Jedi could hear the cheering of the Ewoks as they celebrated the victory. Even Kyp was excited that the Empire got its just desserts.

"They weren't on that thing when it blew, were they?" Han asked as he walked up behind Kyle.

"No," Kyle said. "They made it off the station with one extra."

The Battle of Endor continued for hours after the destruction of Death Star. The Imperial fleet refused to accept Thrawn's terms of surrender and was nearly decimated. Only a few ships managed to retreat from the debacle. For the time being, the Rebels took a moment to celebrate, all save for a few.

Luke, Anakin and Leia stood before Mon Mothma in one of the Ewok huts. The leader of the Alliance stole a few dirty glances in Leia's direction as Luke pleaded her case.

"I'm confident she can be reformed if you release her into the custody of the Jedi Order," Luke said. "You did the same for Darth Vader and he defeated the Emperor. Thrawn should be able to convince most of the remaining Imperials to surrender to the Alliance. All I ask is that you spare Leia a war crimes trial."

"Master Skywalker, I'm sure you are aware of the extent of her crimes," Mon stated. "High treason isn't even the tip of the iceberg."

"Mine were even worse, if you remember," Anakin said. "Give her the chance to train as a Jedi and you won't regret the decision to release her into the custody of the Jedi."

Mon sighed. It was clear she was wrestling with the consequences of her decision. "So be it," she agreed. "But this will be a probationary period." The Alliance leader stared directly at Leia. "If you relapse, the penalty will be swift."

"It won't come to that," Leia said before she unclipped her lightsaber from her belt. She handed it to Mon. "I do not have the right to carry this anymore. I surrender it to you."

Mon hesitated before accepting the Sith weapon. "I wish you the best, Leia," she said.

"Thank you," Luke said before leading the Jedi from the hut.

Anakin stepped outside and observed the celebration. He took a moment to sample the night air with his son before he told Leia, "I think there's someone waiting for you down there."

"Han," Leia said, immediately feeling shame for her deeds. "I did something terrible to him."

"Captain Solo is softer than he lets on," Anakin told her. "He'll probably give you another chance."

Leia sighed. "Here goes nothing." She walked away from Luke and Anakin, leaving the two alone to speak.

"I want you to train Leia," Luke told him. "I'm going to promote Kyle to Jedi Knight so he can finish Kyp's training. You'll need to devote your full attention to Leia."

"Right," Anakin said before gazing at his son. "I need to make up for past guilt?"

"No," Luke replied. "This will be your greatest challenge, _Master_ Skywalker."


End file.
